


Of Pastries & Romance

by magicianofesperance



Series: Chat Noir's Miraculous Atelier [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Food, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Akuma Attack, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Emilie Agreste Lives, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Goal Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Good Parent Emilie Agreste, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reveal, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: Chapters 1-11Chat Noir helps Ladybug plan to ask the guy she likes out because he wants to see her happy, even if it's not with him. A workshop of pastries and romance, Adrien finds the coincidence uncanny that his advice is being used on him by no other than Marinette.Chapters 12-22After being gone for months, Lila Rossi comes back to France with ill intent, starting up where she left off, working for both Gabriel and Hawkmoth. In her hands, she receives something she never should have, leading to big changes and rising stakes for our heroes.Chapters 23 OnwardWith Émilie Agreste alive, identities revealed, and Miraculouses still missing, questions need to be asked, consequences need to be faced, and obstacles need to triumphed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe - Relationship, Minor Chloé Bourgeois/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Chat Noir's Miraculous Atelier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020100
Comments: 232
Kudos: 235





	1. Serenade of The Night

Many nights when Chat Noir and Ladybug had completed their routine semi-weekly patrol, parkouring across the Parisian skyline, they found warmth in each other’s embrace during the quiet and subtle murmurs of all the noises that surrounded the witching hour. All that could be heard were the twinkling of the stars, the buzzing of the lights on the Eiffel Tower, well, at least from where they sat, and the all but far away echoes of a ringing clock tower in the distance. In other words, the serenade of the night.

Chat Noir grinned, hearing the sound of yet another hour passing of him and his lady fondling each other, at least over 200 metres from the ground below. “You don’t think that could be Big Ben, do you, M’Lady?” he said, turning towards her with his always charming cheshire-cat grin.

“Chat, I’ve told you before,” she rolled her eyes, “London is too far from here to hear it.”

“A clock as big as that?” He laughed, “Entertain me, Bugaboo, you know you want to.”

“Then what am I doing now, if not entertaining you?” she held onto him closer in one arm, booping his nose with the other.

“Feeding into my inner-most desires, if I do say so myself.”

She sighed, “I just- I’m sorry, Chat Noir.” She loosened her hold on him. “I shouldn’t be leading you on like this, but you’re always there when I need you. Especially when I’m feeling down or lonely. Perhaps I’m taking advantage of your kindness- your love. It hurts to say, but, it’s nice and I find comfort with you.” 

Her eyes gazed up to the stars, but Chat Noir in that moment knew the truth. Or so the poet in him thought he did. He raised his arm, gesturing to heavens above, “M’Lady, I dare say two stars one day just decided to go out on holiday and planted themselves right into the sockets of your head.” He looked down once she stared back at him, “I’m sorry, M’Lady, I couldn’t help just how beautifully radiant you are tonight. And, perhaps it’s a cross between pleasure and torture knowing that we might not be entirely safe sharing each other’s identities with one another, or that we may even fully get to be together, but I’m sure as all _heaven_ that I’m glad what we do have together.”

“As much as that was slightly morbid, in some kind of Victorian or Shakespearian way, I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“I rather hope you should,” he grinned once more.

“I’m so deeply sorry that this is all so complicated between us, Chat. Trust me, it’s such a unique situation. It’s just so- just very much so not ideal, to say the least.”

“Trust me when I say that any moment I spend with you, M’Lady is quite ideal to me,” he grinned once more, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“I don’t think you realize you’ve already broken your façade, my kitty, as I do recall, a mixture of ‘pleasure and torture,’ is it?” she couldn’t help but tease him. It was in the nature of their relationship with one another, of course.

“Huh. I did say that. I thought it was romantic in the moment, but I’m sorry if I made you feel like you were doing something, er, bad to me or leading me on.”

“Well, I’ve got to say, lover boy,” _‘lover Chat?’_ she giggled to herself, “in the years we’ve worked together as a duo, your game has gotten quite better.”

“But I take it your heart still truly belongs to another, M’Lady?” Chat said.

She hummed a sigh, “I must admit, he is quite popular,” _‘Only half of all of the girls in Paris has had a crush on him as well’_ she thought to herself, “I just don’t know if I could ever get the nerve to actually tell him how I truly feel for him. I sometimes hear him slip from his mouth every now and again his appreciation of our friendship, mine and his, and whilst I must say I do appreciate his friendship as well, I cant help but muster the thought of something _more_ between me and him, whether it’s mine own imagination or not.”

A lightbulb flashed over Chat Noir’s head. No, seriously, one of the Eiffel Tower bulbs was probably going to go out within the next few hours. Nevertheless, an idea had indeed struck Chat Noir. “What if I muster the confidence for you, M’Lady?”

She raised her eyebrow, “I don’t quite get what you mean, Chat.”

Whether it was stars, lights, or something or another, something had definitely twinkled in his eyes. “What if I help you? I can give you advice, ideas- Heck, I’d go so far as to even write you a script, if it helps, that is.”

Ladybug’s mouth opened, a little startled, a little shocked. “You would do that for me, Chat Noir?”

“Anything, for my lady,” he said, promptly kissing her hand.

“Wouldn’t that hurt you?”

“Well, I just want M’Lady to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.” He gazed deeply into her eyes, hers nearly watering from the thought.

“I can’t believe how selfless you can be at times, Chat. I would truly appreciate that.” She was still taken aback from the thought of him helping her, but hey, she knew if anyone knew anything about charisma in the face of failure, it would bound to be Chat Noir.

Chat kissed Ladybug’s hand once more, “Now, when would you like to begin, my lady?”

Ladybug crossed her leg and moved her hand to a thoughtful position on her chin, “I don’t suppose you wanted to give a hair of advice tonight, by any means?”

Chat Noir thought for a second, “If you wouldn’t mind, could you tell me how far you have gotten with him? Any hanging out with him you’ve done already, either alone or in groups?”

Ladybug perked up at the thought, “Of course,” she smiled, thinking of the wonderful times they shared, “I remember ice skating with him once, hanging out with him at lunch with some other friends on several occasions, even playing video games with him at my own house-”

“Oh, wow, you do seem to have gotten close to him, but I suppose it makes sense, being you said you both considered each other friends, right?”

“It’s hard sometimes, though. He often cancels plans because of his father or his busy schedule has a sudden change.”

“Oh, I know exactly what that’s like. My own life can be the same way.”

Ladybug cocked her head, “You do? How do you try and work around it?”

“Well,” Chat sighed, “hope it cancels in the end, or as bad as it sounds, hope for an akuma to come flying in and free up my schedule so I can go fight with you.” 

“That’s oddly sweet, quite actually.”

“Thank you," he bowed, "Hrm, going back to your mystery man, try and do something special for him.”

“Like what?”

“Well, what kinds of skills do you have?”

“Aside from some sewing,” _‘Don’t reveal too much about yourself,’_ she hesitated, “I can be quite good at baking and drawing-”

“Baking?!”

“Well, yes-”

“Hasn’t anyone told you dear Ladybug?”

“About what?”

“Food is the way to a man’s heart. Er, or how does the saying go? His stomach is the way to his heart? Y’know what, you know exactly what I mean,” Chat almost drooled at the thought of his lady giving him treats, sweets, pastries, amongst all her other goodies she had in store- but this was not about him. This was about the mystery man his lady had been in love with for so long: the one who truly had caught her eye. And, unfortunately, that had simply not been him. “Y’know what else? Give him a classic Chat Noir pun, ‘sweets for the sweet.’”

“Oh for sure, I know what you mean, Chat. I really appreciate all that you’ve told me and all your advice-”

“But?” he knew there was going to be a _‘but,’_ and not the kind of hers he wanted.

“But, it’s nearly 2 a.m. and I have to make sure to help my parents open up the-” _‘bakery? I can’t say that, he can’t know,’_ she thought,” I mean, help them with their work.” _‘Smooth, just smooth, Marinette.’_

Chat chuckled, “Just remember to give the _lucky_ guy a good ol’ ‘hello’ the next time you see him for me, wouldn’t you?”

Ladybug nodded, “Of course, Chat. And thank you for everything you’ve done for me tonight. You don’t know how much this means to me, kitty. Please have a goodnight.”

“You too M’Lady, and don’t forget to write me that you got home safely.”

“Of course, mon chaton.” With a swing of her yoyo and a flash of red, she all but vanished into the Parisian skyline.

“Sweet dreams, M’Lady,” Chat Noir muttered to himself before he used his pole to fling himself toward the direction of the Agreste Manor. 


	2. Preparations and Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chat Noir helps Ladybug plan to ask the guy she likes out, he gets a surprise of his own.

Adrien looked around his bedroom. The analogue clock with the low red lights reading back to him 2:17 a.m. catching his eye. He turned, once again looking to the brilliant night sky stars, remembering the way his Lady’s eyes twinkled in just that same way. He shut the window he had used to enter his room and did a mental checklist of his Saturday schedule.  _ ‘Plagg, could you eat your cheese more quietly? I’m trying to think, thank you.’ _ Thank heavens he could sleep in tomorrow before his Chinese lesson at 11:00 and his modelling gig at 12:15. Adrien turned to his calendar with a date circled to Friday, less than a week away. Slight fear shivered through him. It was his piano recital and he had to perform Chopin’s Prelude in E minor from memory. Truth be told, he’s performed much harder works. A pulsation of chords in one hand, a simple melody in the other. The true pressures came from the fact this would be the first time his friends would be able to attend one of his concerts. It took months of working up Gabriel’s approval of Alya, Nino, and Marinette for them to attend. Especially Nino, and  _ especially _ after both party incidents; namely moreso the one where half of the people he knew in Paris decided to party crash his home. It was now 2:20 and Adrien decided he couldn’t stall any longer to try and go to sleep.

* * *

Ladybug landed on the roof of her bedroom, with a convenient privacy wall which made her detransformations quite less noticeable. She hopped down onto her balcony and twirled like a ballerina. _ ‘Hey, those dance lessons when I was 8 came in handy after all,’ _ she joked to herself. 

“Marinette,” a soft, yet worried voice said, ringing like a bell, “don’t you think you’re pushing Chat Noir a little too far with this?”

“Oh Tikki,” Marinette smiled, “Chat Noir came up with the idea himself. He  _ wants _ to help me with Adrien,” she sighed, indulgently lovestruck. Taking notice of Tikki’s rasied eyebrow, she said, “Er, Ladybug with her mystery man, rather.”

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Tikki said, before Marinette fed her a macaron for her Kwami’s hard work.

Marinette spun again and pliéd into her bedroom. She felt absolutely wonderful. She performed her nightly rituals and stared at the calendar, reminiscing what it would be like to finally see her love on the stage. She kissed Tikki’s forehead, turned off her desk lamp and climbed the ladder into her bed for a goodnight’s rest.

* * *

It was a bright and chilly Monday morning. Adrien had just been chatting with Nino when he took notice of Marinette walking up to him. “Hey, Marinette,” he said, not noticing the intent in her eye, nor the small pink box in her hands.

“Hey, Adrien,” Mainette smiled,  _ ‘and “hello” from Chat Noir,’ _ she thought. She decided to let the food do the talking for her, before she could ruin the plan. She opened the box in front of him, “would you like a breakfast pastry?” she asked. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was giving  _ him _ pastries from the finest bakery in all of Paris? Well, she was the bakers’ daughter, after all. He glanced down into the box to see pink scones, passion fruit macarons, cherry danishes, and a heart-shaped tart.

“Wow, Marinette, I didn’t expect this at all.” Adrien’s eyes widened. “I can take one?”

The eyelashes of Marinette’s eyes fluttered. “Well, yes, but no, but, uh, I mean-” She took in a breath before stuttering again, “I mean to say, I’m not limiting you to just one. Take a few, if you like.”

Nino didn’t want to interrupt. He knew this was special to Marinette and he was not about to break her moment with him, but he was hungry and had skipped out on breakfast to make in time to school. Adrien glanced at Nino, who could recognize the hunger in his boy’s eyes anywhere. “Can Nino take one too?” Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes.

She stopped a moment, flustered, and envisioned Chat Noir. His cunning, his strength, his charisma. It was like she could feel his presence before her as she was attempting to summon the words out of her mouth. She glanced at Nino with a grin only a sprite could make and a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know, would Nino like one?”

Nino felt a rush, “May I, Marinette?”

“Of course.” Nino grabbed a scone upon her acceptance of his request. Once he was out of their attention, he stood back a few feet for whatever Marinette was planning.

“Marinette,” Adrien said, “you’re so awesome. What inspired you to do this?” Adrien grabbed the cherry danish and a heart-shaped tart.

Marinette internally screamed.  _ ‘He took her heart away,’ _ she joked to herself. “Well, I suppose you could say a little kitty- er, birdie told me it would be a good idea.”

Adrien raised his brow, “a kitty, eh?”

She blushed as red as the cherries of his danish.  _ ‘Oh heavens, was he trying to kill her?’  _ She nodded her head in response. The line Chat Noir told her rung like a bell in her head, “Well, you know what they say.”

“And what would that be?”

“Sweets for the sweet,” she winked.

Adrien’s eyes widened. He tried to refrain unhinging his jaw.  _ ‘It had to be a coincidence,’ _ he tried reasoning to himself,  _ ‘It was such a common phrase, literally anyone could use it, and after all, she lived in a bakery.’  _ Adrien grinned, “I would say that sweets come  _ from _ the sweet, rather.”

_ ‘This boy was out for murder,’ _ Marinette thought. “I guess that just makes me sugar and you honey,” she cringed at her attempt of a joke.

Playfully, a glimpse of Adrien’s tongue popped out between his teeth, “Then,  _ sugar, _ I hope I could take just one more pastry while we walk to class together.”

She did everything in her power to keep from melting. “Well then,  _ honey, _ ” she replied, opening the box, “let’s get going.”

Nino shook his head to Alya who just arrived on the scene. “Do you think Adrien knows when he’s flirting, or is he just that naturally oblivious?”

“Adrien?  _ Flirting? _ With who?” Alya’s eyes widened. “Give me the scoop.”

“Marinette,” he replied.

“I say it’s a fifty-fifty he’s flirting and being oblivious.” 

“Like, a fifty percent chance?”

“No, like that boy doesn’t know what he’s doing to poor Marinette. She needs to be upfront with him.”

Nino raised a confused eyebrow, “Alya, they were calling each other honey and sugar. How would he not know that’s flirting?”

Alya looked back at him. “You trust him to know what healthy flirting looks like? With Agreste as his father?”

“I hate to say that you  _ do _ have a point,” Nino sighed.

* * *

It was then lunchtime and the gang were sitting down at the lunch table. Adrien caught Marinettte’s attention with a twitch of his eyebrow. “Hey, you don’t happen to have more in the box, do you?”

“Let me see if I do,  _ honey, _ ” she teased while she grabbed the box from her school bag, opening the treasure chest right in front of him, his eyes glowing. He grabbed a scone, placing it on his school tray.

Nino subtly gestured. “See, Alya? What I was saying?”

Alya grinned. She knew exactly what to do next, “Aw, you guys are so cute! When did you start dating? I’m so happy for you guys.” She proceeded to hug Adrien and Marinette. “I really hope I’m not interrupting you two love birds.”

Ladybug-red their faces changed colour. Adrien and Marinette, both flustered. Adrien decided to speak, “It’s not like that, Alya, we didn’t mean it like that-”

“Uh-uh.” Alya wiggled her finger at him. “You don’t have to lie to me.” Marinette was ready to tackle her to the ground.

Adrien bit into his scone, gesturing to it. “It’s a pastry pun, Alya. C’mon.”

Alya bit her lip. This boy was  _ oblivious. _ “All right then, sugar,” she said, facing Marinette. “Do I get to get in on the fun?”

Marinette grimaced, handing her a scone. “Put ‘er there, corn syrup.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “ _ Corn syrup? _ Really?”

“Yes, really. The good nicknames are out, already,” Marinette scoffed.

“Not even maple syrup?”

Adrien joined in, “Nah, that’s Nino’s,” he laughed.

Nino raised an eyebrow. “When did I get a nickname?”

“I’m grabbing lunch ‘cause y’all are something else,” Alya said as she walked away.

“Wait up for me,” Nino called after her, knowing he should leave the other natural sweeteners to brew together.

Adrien giggled, “that was a tad odd.”

“Oh, they sure are,” Marinette sighed, gazing into his face.

“I really appreciate it, y'know. I don’t get sweets like these too often,” Adrien confided in her.

“Really? Oh, you’re probably on a model diet, of course.”

He smiled, “I guess you could say that, yeah.”

From that point, she realized,  _ ‘This boy is hungry. He doesn’t get his right to snack, like any other teenage boy.’ _ She knew she had to keep this up, but how? What she did know was that she definitely needed to pack fewer pastries for tomorrow, and only those for him. She played with her hair, “What would you like for tomorrow?”


	3. Like a Daydream at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chat Noir helps Ladybug plan to ask the guy she likes out because he wants to see her happy, he finds himself conflicted.

“I can’t thank you enough, Chat Noir.” It was another night where Ladybug and Chat Noir had finished up on their Monday night patrol and they sat together near the beautifully-lit Louvre Museum. Ladybug turned away from the marvellous sight and faced him, looking him in the eye, “I feel like it was the most I’ve ever gotten with him, he even was flirting back at me.”

Chat Noir couldn’t reciprocate her stare. He had begun to twiddle his nervous thumbs, “Quite the coincidence happened to me today, M’Lady. This girl offered me pastries today at school, even saying the same ‘sweets for the sweet’ line I told you to say. I know, it’s a common phrase, literally anyone can say it, and anyone can get their friends treats, but it felt like such a surprise with what a coincidence it was.”

Ladybug was playing the events of earlier today on loop in her mind, not paying attention to the insinuations behind his words. “Ooh, does Chat Noir have another lady coming into his life?” Ladybug winked.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that,” Chat Noir sighed, “but she’s been such a good friend to me. She’s always kind, epic, funny, brilliant, talented-” Ladybug noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he talked about her.

“Ooh, does Chat have a crush?” She teased.

“You’re the only one meant for my heart, M’Lady,” he kissed her hand.

“That’s not what I asked.”

Chat perked himself upright, “Do I have a crush- on  _ her _ ?”

“Well, Chat, I must admit, if a girl is trying to flirt with you, it's probably for good reason,” Ladybug almost regretted saying, but knew it might convince him to find someone else, “you have a sense of humour, you’re strong, not a bad looker either, even a little romantic and daring, but also charismatic- I was honestly thinking of you when I was talking to the guy today.”

Chat blushed, “Oh really, M’Lady?”

“Yes, I was trying to summon some part of myself within me that was like you (of all people) in order to get the nerve to talk to him.”

“That means a lot to me,” Chat Noir said, looking starry-eyed at her, “thank you, Ladybug.”

“Of course, Chat Noir,  _ you _ mean a lot to me, even if I don’t always get to tell you,” she said.

Chat Noir straightened up. “I think I’ll ask her out for some coffee and ice cream at that new café that opened up the other day.”  _ ‘Especially because it’s across the street from my piano recital’ _

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you, Chat. I really hope that goes well for you,” Ladybug smiled.

They both looked at the time on their devices; 11:47 p.m. it flashed. Chat Noir and Ladybug looked up at one another one last time. “M’Lady,” Chat Noir started, “We meet this Thursday, correct?” He grinned as he took her by the hand.

“I do believe so,” Ladybug nodded. She slipped her hand out of his grasp. Chat Noir had been used to this, for her to reject his affection every now and again, and so he thought, quite naturally, this was one of those times. She wrapped her polka-dotted arms around him, one around his side and another behind his neck and leaned in for a hug. “I really can’t thank you enough, Chat. Seriously.”

He didn’t interpret what happened until after it happened. He shot her the smile of a model as one of his natural reflexes. “Of course, bugaboo. I’d do the world for you if I could.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.  _ ‘Where have I seen that smile before?’ _ “You can be really sweet sometimes, you know that?” She kissed his cheek and she could feel him restrain himself from trying to melt like butter in her arms.  _ ‘Ah, there’s that classic Chat Noir grin I know.’ _ Content, they wished their goodnights and flew out of sight.

However, Chat Noir wasn’t ready to call it a night just yet. He still wanted to talk to someone about how he felt. He went through a checklist in his mind. Nino? No, he couldn’t talk about Marinette to him. He always sent confusing, contradicting messages. Alya? Perhaps, but there was just something off with her at times, like she was concocting something. Marinette? No- Wait a moment. He was still Chat Noir. This wouldn’t be the first time he sought her company. Some nights, after his solo patrols when he could, yet Ladybug wasn’t able to join, he would finish with some company from Marinette as she did her studies. Perfect. He could talk about anything he wanted to her. From Ladybug, to this mystery girl of his own, but now, the mystery girl was her.

Marinette, freshly detransformed in her bedroom, was making a refined list of pastries that Adrien enjoyed. He really seemed to enjoy the cherry danish the most, and he simply adored the passion fruit macarons- his favourite, as she already knew. In addition, scones were a tad too hard, at least without dipping them into a nice hot beverage.  _ ‘Would bringing him a morning coffee be too much?’ _ she wondered. 

Bang. A thud sounded from above. She was startled. In response, she had pushed herself back from sitting in her desk chair. Now she sat in the middle of the room, spinning herself in circles. She felt ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.  _ ‘Why am I picking up on Chloé’s speech mannerisms of all people in a time like this?’ _ She glanced at the kwami, flying around at her head and whispered, “Tikki, whatever that was, be prepared to transform again.”

Tikki softly giggled, “I can sense Plagg near, don’t worry.” 

Before Marinette had time to raise an eyebrow in response, she heard a rhythmic sounding knock coming from the glass doors to her balcony. She pulled back the coral and pink silk curtains, revealing an awkwardly standing Chat Noir. Marinette made a small part to the side of her hair, putting it on top of her lip. As she used one hand to twirl it like a moustache, she opened the door with the other, “The usual, my good sir- er, good kitty?” He nodded and with a wink, she let him in. She dug a little in her desk drawer, pulling back a secret compartment which held a secret stache of fruity sodas. She grabbed two glass bottles, handing Chat cherry and opening an orange flavoured one for herself. 

Truth be told, she loved to play the role of the bartender-therapist to her friends that needed it the most. She even got a good scoop of news sometimes. Chat, however, as she meant to console him, especially after the incident in which Andre the Ice Cream man was akumatized into Glaciator, she permitted him to seek her comfort and let them become good friends. She was often able to find a full spectrum of Chat Noir this way. From his flirtatious endeavours with Ladybug to his true and honest emotions which opened up his more sensitive side.

Chat knew he had to speak up. He couldn’t keep her waiting. “Marinette,” he had no clue where he was going with this, “I don’t know what to do.”

Marinette sipped her drink, “With Ladybug?”

“No, actually, that’s kind of what I wanted to see you about.” Chat Noir wanted to bite his lip. Badly. “You see, princess, there’s this girl at my school-” He almost started shaking. In a panic, he took hold of the neck of the bottle and took a swig. The sweet cherry flavours aided him in his anxiety.

“Do you like her?” Marinette asked, remembering what Chat Noir was trying to tell her earlier.

He paused. This question?  _ Again? _ Geez. “Well, someone else asked me that same question when I tried to talk to another friend about it,” chills were coming down his spine, “but that’s what really got me questioning it. This, er, coincidence happened -which I can’t really talk about- almost seemed like a romantic gesture, but could also be a friendly one too.”

Marinette smiled. If she could convince him to ask this mystery girl out, she would finally get his flirtatious self out of Ladybug’s hair. “Can you at least say you care for her?”

“Wholeheartedly,” Chat replied. He knew what he was trying to do, what he was trying to perform for her was everything against what Chat Noir stood for. He was daring, adventurous, and needed his freedom, but his secret identity? He had to perform ballet on eggshells for what he was trying to accomplish, leading to the intense sugar-induced anxiety rushes he felt tonight.

“And do you plan to ask her to go with you somewhere?” Marinette raised her eyebrow.

“Yes! I already have plans, I just need to ask her tomorrow morning,” Chat grinned.

“Try a few outings with her, you don’t have to call it a date just yet,” Marinette smirked. “You might find this mystery girl of yours to be a good friend, and maybe something even more!”

Chat Noir slumped back in the chaise and took another swig of the cherry beverage. The grin wiped across his face.

Marinette took immediate notice.  _ ‘Mayday. Mayday!’ _ “I can tell that didn’t bode too well with you.”

Chat Noir looked out the window, “That’s kind of the point me and Ladybug are at. It’s a little complicated, but then again, she is chasing after her own mystery man, so why can’t I?” The gears in Chat Noir’s mind were turning, he was able to gradually realize that this could be his moment.

Marinette eased,  _ ‘It’s all coming together beautifully.’ _ “Now that you’re in a dapper mood, Chat, perhaps you’d like to plan a little surprise I have for my own mystery man?”

Chat Noir’s ears picked up,  _ ‘Excuse-moi?’ _ He grinned, “Of course, dear princess, anything to help you.” He slyly eyed the list she’d been writing up and down. All pastries. Pastries.

“A little birdie told me it’d be nice to give the guy I like food, so I tried that today. I rather think it was a success too. He really enjoyed everything too much to make up his mind when I asked him what he wanted next. I was thinking scones again, but that’s kind of best with coffee, don’t you think?”

Chat Noir flashed a model smile at her. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Well, I have a feeling he might bring some coffee tomorrow if you do bring some scones.”

Marinette side-eyed him, “How would you know that?”

“Cat’s intuition,” he grinned. “And I have a hunch he would probably like a cream cheese danish too.”

“Ooh, that even fits the red, white, and pink theme I’m going for. Y’know, a subliminal message of the colours of romance,” she sighed.

Chat Noir could only grin as he nodded in agreement, starry-eyed as ever. Taking a final swig of his drink roughly fifteen minutes later, they bided their farewells and called it a night.


	4. The Tales of Sugarbug and Honey Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chat Noir helps both Ladybug and Marinette with their "mystery men," will they finally be content in their lives? Or will life throw them a curveball tonight?

The next Thursday morning at school, Nino was conveniently in the restroom (read: hiding behind the wall near the stairs with Alya) when Marinette showed with a familiar-looking pink box. Chat Noir’s intuition was proved right when she caught sight of his travel-safe coffee mug. 

Adrien gave a subtle nod at her, “Good morning, sugar.”

Marinette smirked, “Good morning yourself, honey.” She offered him a pastry within her box of delights and he gladly took a scone.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien gleamed into her eyes.  _ ‘Sugar’ _ echoed in his mind. “I was curious if after my recital this Friday, you’d like to grab some coffee and ice cream?” Was  _ Adrien Agreste _ asking her out? Had he finally took the hint, either consciously or subconsciously? “It’s just across the street from where I’ll be performing,” he added. This couldn’t be happening. It was too good to be true.

Marinette, not fully realizing his offer, “Oh, so we’re hanging out with Alya and Nino after the concert? That sounds quite nice, actually-”

He interrupted, “No, I was thinking, perhaps, something just me and you.”

_ ‘Just me and you,’ _ a mantra in her mind begun until it finally clicked. She looked down, flustered, “I- Is it a date?” The words, she had no clue where they came from.

He paused,  _ ‘Is it? _ ’ The words echoed in his mind. He took the chance. “Do you want it to be?” The look he gave her next could have murdered her.

_ ‘Let’s not put a label on it,’ _ she believed was something along the lines she would have told Chat Noir. “If you want it to be,” the words she barely uttered from her lips. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Her knees were as weak as dollar store pipe cleaners.

Adrien took her by her hand. He enjoyed the soft, feminine touch to her skin against his; moreso too when he bowed and slightly lifted it to his mouth, “If I may, Marinette?” he glanced up at her face.

Her mouth, slightly open from the shock, somehow seemed to make a sound recognizable as “Please.” Adrien Agreste had just kissed her hand. Not only was she going to see him live, on stage, but she had a date with him this Friday night.

And Alya, content with everything she just saw, decided to get the scoop from Marinette later that evening.

* * *

At home, Marinette went through a checklist of interrogatives in her mind:  _ ‘Who? Adrien Agreste. What? A date. When? This Friday night, after his piano recital. Where? A café across the street. Why? He asked her out. How? Chat Noir.’ _ Content with her answers, she turned her head, looking towards the pretty little number she had hanging up in her closet. 

Glancing down at the time on her phone, she read 4:22 p.m. She still had some time to catch up on her studies before Ladybug had to go out on patrol. Pulling out  _ The Yellow Wallpaper, _ the reading she needed to do for Mme. Bustier’s class, she heard something vibrating on her desk. Afraid she accidentally turned something on, she quickly turned back around, relieved to read Alya’s name flashing across her phone. Picking up the video call, she propped up the phone against her computer so she could (hopefully) work on the week’s reading questions. 

“Hey girl!”

“Hey Alya,” Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her friend with a raised eyebrow. She knew the reason why she was calling. And both words began with the letter “A.”  _ ‘Might as well sew a patch with that letter on my sleeve, when I get around to it,’ _ she joked to herself.

Alya wiggled her eyebrows, “So tell me, Madame Agreste, when’s the wedding?”

“Alya!” Marinette was ready to start scolding her-  _ ‘Mme. Marinette Agreste? Now I could get used to that...’ _ She decided it was best to humour her friend instead. Alya responded with a grin worse than Chat Noir’s. “I already have the venue, the guests, something old, something new, something borrowed-”  _ ‘Something blue? Aha, no. Something red. With black polka dots.’ _ “But wait, most importantly, I have the dress.”

Alya’s eyes widened with excitement, “Marinette, I just bring out the worst in you, don’t I?” she laughed.

Marinette just ignored her comment and sighed gleefully, “Actually, the best part in all of this was that I never even  _ confessed _ to him how I felt.”

Alya’s jaw dropped. “You’re telling me, he asked you out on a date on his own accord? And you said yes? And he kissed your hand afterwards?”

Marinette looked in the mid-distance and thought aloud, “I actually didn’t explicitly said yes per se, but I graciously accepted his offer.”

Alya licked her lips, “Girl, you know I want to get the full scoop out of you.”

“Hold up, when did you hear of his gentleman’s kiss on my hand- Were you there? I didn't even see you there.”

“Yeah, wasn’t it also convenient Nino was in the restroom while it all happened?” she said with a smug smirk.

“Alya,” Marinette whispered, “You saw everything, didn't you?”

Alya couldn’t help but nod in response as Marinette rested her elbow on her desk, forehead in her palms and her fingers delicately massaging at her temples. Alya couldn’t wipe the smirk off her own face even if she tried. “C’mon girl, give me details. And show me the dress too while you’re at it.”

Marinette described her thoughts, emotions, and everything she said to Adrien and everything that Adrien said to her from the moment she had woken up that day, from the moment she accepted, to the continued ramblings of “honey” and “sugar” at lunchtime. Marinette got up and walked to her closet, pulling out a dress with a gradient on the skirt that went from the black of night to a majestic and mysterious purple colour. Next, of course, she presented the matching black handbag with a purple clasping flap. She then presented her black shoes with the cutest red bows on top. Which, as you know, had to match her silk ribbon belt and the bow on the purse as well. Alya adored the palette of her clothing picks and how well it all matched together. She remarked how it all brought out her hair, her eyes, and even going on to say how it brought out her signature simple black earrings. Marinette was a designer, after all. Amateur or not, she had some potential, expertise, and most of all, luck.

* * *

‘Twas another morning, ‘twas another pastry Adrien received. This time, he decided to grab a passion fruit macaron. A thought struck Adrien and he was shaken out of his joyous morning mood. He looked into Marinette’s eyes, and she could see shreds of melancholy in his eyes. “I very much appreciate all you’ve done for me, Marinette, but I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness.”

Marinette was shocked. She knew he was sweet and considerate (and might even become her boyfriend if she played her cards right on their date tomorrow.) “But-” she started.

“I respect you very much. I, um, care for you, Marinette.” He couldn’t tear his stare away from her eyes and neither could she from his, “I want you to understand that I adore your pastries and nothing is wrong with them or with you. I feel bad for basically eating a dozen pastries from your family's business and I haven’t really paid anything these past few days.”

Marinette nodded, she almost wanted to giggle, “Then, perhaps, you could pay for them, if you’d like. You can still get your pastries, maybe even at a discounted price, so that way, we both don’t feel bad.” She hadn’t asked her parent’s permission to do any of this. All the supplies she used was intended for customers. Her senses were finally kicking in and she needed to give them at least some of their money for the number of pastries she's been sneaking around lately, on top of Tikki's already large consumption.

“Oh, radical,” Adrien replied, “Do you know the costs on the top of your head?”

_ ‘If I get to price these off the top of my head, I might as well have him pay in kisses,’ _ she chuckled to herself.

“I’m sorry, that’s a little silly to ask, I know,” seeing the amusement across her face.

“It’s alright, honey,” she soothed his nerves, “I kept a checklist back in my room at home, I can treat it like a receipt when I get back and I can even text or call you about it.”

“As much as I’d adore to call you, sugar, my schedule is quite busy after school.”

Marinette nodded again, she started to feel like a bobblehead, but she wondered if that perhaps she found the repetitive back and forth motion to be soothing, “I understand, honey, I’ll be sure to text you though. I also have some plans with a friend later tonight, so would receiving the text around seven-ish work for you?”

“Wow, that would actually be perfect,” Adrien refrained from raising an eyebrow, “I’ll probably be getting driven home by my bodyguard.”

Marinette paused, “Doesn’t he have a name? Your bodyguard, I mean.”

Adrien sighed, “Well, Gorilla is like his stage name, if you will.” Adrien took a moment and thought, “In a way, kind of like Bubbles from  _ Lilo and Stitch. _ ”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “We need to watch that together! I love Stitch.”

Adrien genuinely smiled, “I like the sound of that, sugar, date number two?”

Marinette smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck for a hug. “I like the sound of that too, honey. Date number two,” she accepted.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir tangoed across the rooftops of Paris that Thursday night. Their joy was all but ceased when an irritating beeping began. Purple and white lights flashed across their mobile devices. They were informed of Hawmoth’s latest akumatized victim. Nadja Chamack’s news report immediately came on, beginning with her signature catchphrase, “Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news.” They sighed in unison; actually quite bemusing indeed, Nadja. Before they gave her a moment to even start reporting, they read the headline of the destination they needed to be at. In a flash of red and hint of green, they vanished into the night, hurrying to the Arc de Triomphe. The well-known and beloved arch now glowed a vibrant white colour where normally, it should have had nothing in its frame, spare the odd photographer or tourist every now and again. Without a doubt, it was one of Bunnyx’s portals. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir looked wildly around, trying to spot the same Bunnyx they were used to when Timetagger had attacked several months ago.

“No!” an oddly familiar voice called out. Out of the portal came forth one of Hawkmoth’s victims, The Marionette. Glass eyes, hair as dark as yarn, and skin as white as birch wood, the doll-like figure was quite an eerie sight to look at, sending a cold hard shiver down Chat Noir's spine. Following close behind was a youthful Bunnyx, no older than sixteen years, muttering to herself, “I’m going to be late- actually I’m rather early,” looking at the hands of the watch within her Miraculous. Ladybug and Chat Noir’s mouths had dropped from the sight. Nothing could have prepared them for this moment.


	5. The Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a failed and disgruntled actor who turned to puppet theatre for children’s entertainment gets akumatized into The Marionette, he accidentally gets sent back in time by a youthful Bunnyx.  
> Dedicated to all the directors I auditioned for and didn’t get a part.

Left and right, citizens of the Paris danced under The Marionette’s control. One by one, they too slowly turned into marionette puppets. Eyes turned to glass, flesh turned to shaven wood, strings attached to their limbs and suspended from only heaven-knows-where in the sky above, and eerily moulded smiles plastered permanently onto their faces. Magic flooded the air as the Arc de Triomphe began to turn into a stage. Maniacally laughing, “I am a puppet with no strings,” The Marionette taunted to the city.

The veins in Bunnyx’s neck were buldging from the anxiety. She could hardly blink. “Right time, right day number, and wrong month, wrong year- How is Ladybug supposed to trust me if I make a mistake my first time using my Miraculous?”

“I’d say she’d understand, Bunnyx,” Ladybug said as she and Chat Noir made their way to Bunnyx. The three of them perched on a nearby building, watching the chaos ensue.

Alix let out a relieved sigh, “I’m so thankful you’re here, Ladybug. I’m a complete year and a half off of where I’m supposed to be. I figured out how to recalibrate the time coordinates of the portal, but I need help to throw The Marionette back in.”

Ladybug shook her head, “No, first we need to reverse the damage that The Marionette has done here. We must begin by capturing the akuma and then clean the city with my Lucky Charm.”

“You know, this Marionette-whatever guy sits right in my uncanny valley,” Chat Noir said.

“What do you mean by that?” Bunnyx asked.

Chat Noir continued, “It’s like The Marionette is  _ almost _ human, sub-human even. It’s like you take a person and strip them of their kindness and left with something you’d see in a horror film.”

Bunnyx nodded in agreement, “Also for reference, are you two, um,  _ friends _ at this point in time?”

Ladybug raised her eyebrow in confusion, “Is there a point in time we’re enemies or something? Of course we’re friends.”

“Ah, I see,” Bunnyx chuckled, “I can’t say too much, but no, you’re not enemies.”

“Anyways,” Ladybug paid no attention to what she was insinuating, “give me the scoop on The Marionette.”

“A brief run-down, they’re a disgruntled and scorned actor that now works in children’s puppet theatre.”

“A thespi-ain’t, if you ask me,” Chat Noir chuckled at his own pun.

Ladybug side-eyed him teasingly, “Which we didn’t.”

The three of them set up their plan A, to take on The Marionette in a jump attack and collect the akumatized object to free the possessed victim. Left and right, they flew through the air. Chat Noir on his staff, Ladybug on her yoyo, and Bunnyx floating down like Mary Poppins on her umbrella. The Marionette’s victims put the heroes at bay, unable to great a truly good hit at The Marionette. Swarms of possessed people, attacking them and no matter what the trio did, the puppets were unscathed by their attacks. The three went back to the nearby roof to make their plan B.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were panting in near unison. She knew she had to pull out her final resource she relied on when everything went wrong, “Magic gadget, please don’t fail me now. Lucky Charm!” Materializing from thin air, a fully-decorated six-foot-tall Christmas tree apparated from her yoyo.

Chat Noir, charming as ever, leaned against his staff with his ever-classic grin, “Aw, you shouldn’t have, M’Lady. Did you get me my present early this year?”

The gears of her mind were turning as rapid as ever. Her vision dulled and everything turned a bleak monochrome cascade of dull grey tones. It was magic in the making as her plan formed. Flashes of red and black formed before her. “Yes I did, Chat Noir. Come Cataclysm the tree itself- Don’t dare touch a single decoration.” After following her specific instructions, she now had the tree’s base, the strands of twinkle lights, ornaments, the angel tree topper, and a whole bunch of pine needles.

Chat Noir raised his eyebrow in confusion, but shook it off, “I trust you, M’Lady. Do you need me to distract the Marionette in the meantime?”

Ladybug immediately nodded her head, “Yes I do, Chat. Make sure they don't leave the square. I just need a moment and we’ll be the ones controlling The Marionette.”

Chat chuckled, “Alrighty.” He extended his staff and used it as a javelin, aiming it a foot away from The Marionette’s head.

“You almost hit me!” The Marionette screamed in disgust.

Chat flashed his Chesire-cat grin, “Almost?” Bouncing itself against the Arc de Triomphe, his staff hit The Marionette in the back of their head. They fell off the stage.

“‘Failed actor,’ they said. You know how long I’ve been disappointed? How long it has taken me to get my acting career off the ground?” The Marionette screeched an ungodly sound, “And you believe you can simply upstage me?”

All the meanwhile, Ladybug was working to her strengths. She tied the ends of the light strands against the arms of the “X” shaped Christmas tree stand, which indeed resemble a marionette puppet’s crossbar. “Bunnyx,” she called, “Throw these Christmas bobbles at their feet.”

Alix picked up one of the ornaments, “Won’t this just anger them?”

Ladybug nodded, “If everything works to plan, then yes.” She picked up a small box nearby and broom, sweeping the pine needles up. As Alix lifted her arm to throw the first ornament, Ladybug took to the skies, yoyo in one hand, the box in the other, and the makeshift crossbar on her toolbelt. Needles flew down like confetti. The Marionette began dancing, startled by crashing glass at their feet. Chat Noir took hold of his, bending his knees. His staff extending and tripping The Marionette flat onto their back.

“That’s enough!” the victim yelled, raising their arms like the puppetmaster they were. They held a small purple crossbar in their hands. Chat Noir began to turn. Eyes like marble, hair-like yarn, and skin of shaven wood, he too was becoming a marionette.

The ball of anger she was, Ladybug swooped in, hanging onto her yoyo, directing her leg at The Marionette’s head. On their back, Ladybug tied their hands and legs to her makeshift crossbar. The Marionette’s eyes glowed bright violet. They were now under Ladybug’s control. “Release Chat Noir and all of the other Parisian citizens,” she commanded to The Marionette. The Marionette obeyed. All at once, the city of puppets once again was filled with humans. “Hand me the crossbar you have hidden on your person.” Digging into their pocket, they presented her the “X” shaped akumatized object. Ladybug walked over to The Marionette and snapped it. “Bye-bye little butterfly,” her yoyo flew into the air, de-evilizing the insect. She picked up the angel, throwing it up into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” In a swarm of Ladybugs, the Arc de Triomphe returned to its former glory.

“Ladybug?” a confused man sat before them, watching her reparations of the scene, “How did I get here? I remember I was so devastated- Was I akumatized?”

“Yes, you were-” Ladybug began 

“I also hear there’s some auditions at the local playhouse coming soon,” Chat Noir winked at him, showing him an online advertisement for auditions for a  _ Pinnochio _ musical that would be coming in two years.

“Oh, really?” the man before them raised his eyebrow, “I can’t thank the three of you enough.” 

“Pound it?” Chat Noir asked to Ladybug. Ladybug motioned over to Alix and all three of them fist-bumped in victory. Alix took the thespian through the portal back to the proper time and the night was saved.

Sitting on top of the Arc de Triomphe, Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the flickers of the bright blue streetlamps and the rush of the busy cars passing by together. “M’Lady,” he started, “I have such wonderful news.”

“Me too,” she gasped.

“I have a date tomorrow night,” they said in unison.

Ladybug smiled at him, “Tell me about yours, first.”

“No, I insist you,” he replied, “Ladybugs first.”

She rolled her eyes at his pun, “If you insist. Yes, he’s the mystery guy I’ve been telling you about. He’s so sweet, charming, and sensitive. We’ve been friends ever since the second day he went to my school, but now, there’s just so much chemistry, so much more I have with him. The best part is that I didn’t even have to tell him I liked him, I basically let the sweets you suggested do the talking for me. We even have cute little pet names for each other based on them.”

He adored the way her eyes twinkle talking about him, but he bit his lip, “I’m so happy that our plan worked, Bugaboo. When I talked about that girl last time we met, I have kind of asked her out since then. I got a friend’s advice who said we could probably not label it, so at first, I didn’t. Though when she asked if it was a date when I told her it was just the two of us, I kind of let things take their course. I also felt bad about her giving me pastries though, so now she’s given me a discount on them and she’s basically my pastry dealer now.”

Ladybug gushed at the thought of him going on a date, “Ah that’s so sweet. This is such a wonderful coincidence, kitty. We should definitely celebrate, but another night. I feel rather exhausted from facing The Marionette.”

_ ‘I’ll have to face a Marinette of my own tomorrow night as well, _ ’ Chat thought. A thought struck him, “I’ve been really meaning to ask you, M’Lady,” Ladybug perked up, “Now that you’re the guardian, do you think you should know my identity, just like Master Fu did?”

Ladybug flustered, “Should I? Probably. Will we tonight? Please no. I am not ready for that, Chat, but, at some point in the future, I have a feeling that we can share with our identities with one another.”  _ ‘When you’re in a relationship with your girl, and I’m in a relationship with my man, then we’ll talk,’  _ she giggled to herself.

“I’ll be ready when you are, M’Lady,” Chat said, giving her a genuine smile.

She smiled back at him,  _ ‘Those lips are so familiar, where have I seen them before?’  _ “Thank you, Chat.” They bided each other their ‘goodbyes’ and ‘goodnights’ and took off to prepare for tomorrow’s big day in store.


	6. The Chopin Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night and it is Adrien's first true piano performance in front of his friends. In other words, Adrien has been put on the Chopin block. In addition to this stressful recital, it's his first date with Marinette, and really, his first date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Chopin is pronounced [ʃoʊˈpæn]/(show-pan) and not [ˈtʃɒp ɪn]/(chop-in), but the pun still works, my friends. Key: [IPA]/(Vernacular)

“Lycée Arbe de la Connaissance,” Marinette, Alya, and Nino read silently to themselves, scuttling passed the stone-carved serif sign. It sent a subtle chill of anxiety in the back of each of their minds. It would be the high school that most of their entire class would be headed to after their final year of Collège Françoise Dupont. 5:32 p.m. Nino read on his phone. The doors had recently opened, allowing the guests to come in. On their immediate entrance, they saw the school’s music education director, Adrien’s personal instructor. Monsieur Sabre could be quite a fierce man, yet also caring and compassionate.

“Dude, I just hope he’s not like Adrien’s father or his assistant,” Nino whispered to the girls.

Alya chuckled, “That’s probably why Agreste hired him personally.”

Marinette replied, “No one is like Agreste. Even Nathalie’s personality is only bland as a rock. Agreste has the heart of a rock-”

“Welcome,” M. Sabre interrupted the teens, handing each one of them a programme with a seemingly genuine smile, “I hope you enjoy my student’s hard work, I’m sure proud of them.” The three of them walked out into the dimly lit house and sat down together in the rows. 

“Perhaps we judged him too quickly,” Marinette fretted.

“A good reporter checks her sources and gets the full scoop,” Alya said, “Either a façade or perhaps he’s a more complex character than we initially thought.”

“Alya,” Nino nudged, “No one’s as stone-cold as Adrien’s old man. I’ve worked with Sabre once in the recording arts lab, and dude, he can be chill.”

Marinette skimmed through the programme, searching for you-know-who’s name, “Here he is,” she shout-whispered, “Adrien is in the centre, almost towards the end.”

Alya glanced into her own, “Oh, that makes sense, girl. He’s beginning with the students that go here, then moving onto his private lesson students.” Marinette nodded in response.

After some time, the lights dimmed and the curtains parted, revealing M. Sabre standing centre-stage with a spotlight directed at him. He spoke into the microphone, welcoming everyone once again and in his cheery tone, gladly went over the etiquette he expected from his audience. The night was filled with hundreds of years of music history. From Rameau of the Baroque era, to Chevalier de Saint-Georges of the Classical era, to Chopin of the Romantics. And onward too, from the Twentieth-Century French Impressionist composers, such as Boulanger, Debussy, Fauré, and Ravel to modern works from film and even those from alive local Parisian composers who had been in the audience, watching the première of their works. That night had truly been a celebration of French culture.

As the night finished up with the final performance, M. Sabre invited all of his students on the stage to take a bow before walking down the stairs into the audience. Marinette jumped at the sight of her belov’d. “Adrien, you did so spectacularly tonight! You really are great at the piano,” her eyes, starry as ever, could barely notice Nathalie’s shadow gradually growing over as dim lights soon came into their full brightness. She stood with a familiar face presented between the spindle-like fingers of her hands.

“It was an alright performance, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, but I appreciate your flattery,” Gabriel’s words loomed from the electronic tablet, “This programme was put on rather last-minute, if you ask me. I understand that, but I expect better from you next time, Adrien. I will see you at home later tonight. Please be on time.”

Adrien gulped, “Yes, father.”

Nathalie walked away with the device, somehow unscathed from the maddened Marinette. “Don’t listen to him,” steam visibly coming out of her ears, “You were one of my absolute favourite performances tonight.”

“But Marinette-” Adrien began.

“Honey, I want you to know just how amazing you are,” her eyes gleamed.

“I appreciate it, Marinette, but my father’s right. It almost felt like a decision without too much prior notice. If you think that was good, wait for when I perform an excerpt of Chopin’s Nocturne Opus Nine, Number One,” Marinette could only blink at his words. He continued, “That was the piece I was really working on, but I needed to get something ready for tonight’s performance. So, in the meantime, I went for something a little easier.” He looked deep into her eyes, “Sugar, let’s wish our friends goodnight.”

Smiling, Marinette accepted the arm he offered her, “Definitely, honey.” The pair walked over to Alya and Nino- and oddly enough, M. Sabre.

Alya nudged Marinette, whispering into her ear, “Nino hasn’t been able to shut his mouth about the electronic music program here to Monsieur Sabre the past five minutes since the performance ended. Girl, I just want my pizza date with my boyfriend already.”

Marinette raised her eyebrow with a smirk, “Well, you know, you could try and shut him up.”

Alya wiggled her eyebrows at Marinette in response. Tapping Nino’s shoulder, he turned around seeing her pucker her lips against one another at him. Relieved at the sight of freedom, M. Sabre walked and talked to a student who was trying to find the restroom for their grandmother. A flustered Nino stood face-to-face with Alya, blushing. She took Nino by the hand, ready to lead him out the door.

“Goodnight my dudes,” Nino said.

“Goodnight, honey. Goodnight, sugar. Have fun,” Alya winked at them. 

“Have fun yourself, corn syrup, maple syrup,” Marinette laughed.

“Yeah, have a goodnight,” Adrien said softly.

Alya and Nino headed out the back doors, speed-walking towards the pizza restaurant. Marinette and Adrien strolled along the way they came in. The moonlight beamed through the leaves, touching their skin the moment they went outside. A slight breeze blew through the air, tossing the curls of Marinette’s hair back, flowing along with the air behind her.

Adrien spoke, “The lighting back in the theatre really didn’t really do your beauty justice.” He admired her outfit, her hair, the makeup on her face, all radiant and dazzling in the moonlight.

She perked up, “Oh?”

“Yeah,” he said. They crossed the threshold of school gates, entering the conjoining park. “Seeing you out in the open like this, you just kind of shine.”

She glanced back at him, “You would know, of course. You shine every day.”

“I don’t shine  _ every  _ day,” he jokingly groaned, “I’m just as human as you are, sugar; I have my off days.”

“Oh honey, you shine so much, you sweat  _ glitter _ in those so-called ‘off days,’” she giggled.

“Okay sugar, but I’m a model. I can pull off just about anything,” he teased back at her.

“I’ve seen your swimsuit edition. I know  _ very _ well you can pull  _ anything _ off, honey,” she couldn’t control her laughter.

“But you do the same thing at such a different level,” he sighed, “You’re always such an amazing friend, to me, to everyone who needs and relies on you. You might say I sweat glitter, but even if you were to have an off-day, your mind is just  _ magic. _ ”

She winked, knowingly, “I won’t deny that, honey.”

Their reflections glistened against moonlit waters of the park’s pond. Lily pads floated, the crickets chirped, and the park lamps above their heads had a subtle buzz. It was the serenade of the night once more, and she hadn’t let go of his arm, not once since it was offered to her.

Not before long, their stroll ended at a quaint café with an elegant chalkboard with the words in script, “Grand Opening,” written in chalk. A list of specials followed. A variety of sandwiches, tea, coffee, and desserts listed, all of which were catching the young couple’s attention. As they entered, they faced an even more daunting chalkboard, laughing and taunting at the two with an even more expanded list of foods, beverages, and delights.

“Did the concert make us hungry or something?” Marinette joked to him.

It appeared Adrien was looking for something in his vest pocket, “I wonder if they have camembert here,” he thought aloud.

Marinette raised her eyebrow at his question, then a thought struck her, “I wonder what the cookies are like here.”

Adrien shrugged, “I think I’d like the molten lava cake for dessert myself-”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “Where? Point.” Adrien guided her. “I haven't had that in years,” she moaned, “I’ll definitely get that.”

Adrien took a look again at the menu above, “Then I think if I get some of their ice cream flavours, then we can split both desserts and make it  _ a la mode. _ ”

Marinette seemed like she was digging in her purse, “Yeah, I think I’ll definitely like that,” she responded to him.

It was finally their turn to order. They walked up to the counter, and the employee took down their order, reciting it back to them, “For beverages, I have one hot vanilla-caramel mocha with almond milk, one hot herbal green tea with ginseng and honey -a small honeycomb with come with it, by the way. For entrées, one hot chicken-bacon panini and macaroni and cheese side, and one hot cheesy bread black turkey and provolone sandwich with fried mozzarella sticks with a side of camembert. For desserts, one molten lava cake and a coffee ice cream sundae with caramel topping. Is everything correct?” They nodded to her, “Excellent, then thank you for coming to our grand opening, guys, here is your number -don’t lose the slip please- and I hope your meal, with the receipt, is out shortly.”

Marinette and Adrien blushed from hearing their order announced out loud, but they didn’t realize how ridiculous it sounded when beforehand, they mentally were factoring in their kwamis, but little did they both realize that four would be dining tonight.


	7. The Night is Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night and Marinette and Adrien are prepared to go out on their first date, but little do they realize that four will be dining tonight.

“Thirty-four,” a sharp voice called out to the café floor. Timid-eyed, Marinette glanced back down to the slip in her hand she was handed roughly ten minutes ago. As she looked up, Adrien’s eyes met hers. 

“That was quite fast, sugar,” he smiled at her. Standing up from the soft waiting couch, offering her his hand.

She accepted it, nodding to him. Lovestruck, she sighed, “It feels as though barely a minute has passed, I was so carried away with you.”

He continued blushing from her remark as they walked together over to a counter. “Pick-Up,” they read words on another chalkboard. A worker stood, turning around, their cap covering their face. “Thirty-four?” the voice said again, dying off. It was Sabrina, face-to-face with the new couple. She smiled at them, “Hey Marinette, Adrien. Are you guys enjoying the grand opening so far?”

Marinette raised her brow, “Sabrina? I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I honestly didn’t know I was working today either. My interview was earlier this afternoon and they called me, hiring me a half-hour before it opened. Oh, Adrien, I’m sorry me and Chloé weren’t able to attend your recital. Of course Chloé would have loved to have gone, but the poor thing has been under the weather lately and is trying to keep her distance from everyone. And don’t let it slip I accidentally called her ‘poor.’”

Adrien chuckled, “It’s alright, Sabrina, and I didn’t know that about Chloé. I’ll be sure to text her that I wish her well.” Sabrina smiled and handed them two trays with their course, dessert, and drinks; in more ways than one, it was a perfect fit.

Marinette and Adrien walked over to a lone booth in the back of the restaurant, thinking of how they would both get away with feeding their kwami without other guests taking notice. Their movements, thought processes mimicking one another, not without giving much thought to the coincidence in how well they had been in sync. In unison, they both sat down in the booth, facing each other with their respective kwamis in the spot next to them in order to subtly smuggle them food.

Adrien’s smile quickly turned into a grimace. As Marinette was cutting the panini in half for them to share, she barely noticed the subtle movement of Adrien’s hand. He plopped a slice of camembert off the table to prevent the continuation of the pestering sensation of his little cat demon’s nibbling across Adrien’s right arm. Just as with any cat bite, he knew there would be marks later. Adrien cut into the hot turkey sandwich after, both handing each other the other slice. With the rest, they shared the food, digging into the wonderful blends of seasonings and flavours. It was Tikki’s first experience with a vanilla mocha and Plagg with fried mozzarella sticks.

Marinette finished her half of the panini, “This was honestly such a good decision of yours to come here. I didn’t realize it was going to be this good-” Her eyes widened. Four little kwami eyes were peeked up from the edge of the table, two green and two blue. They were hidden behind Adrien’s right elbow, propped up on the table. She glanced around.  _ ‘Chat Noir is somewhere around here, and as a civilian,’ _ she thought to herself. She further realized what Tikki meant by sensing Plagg; she felt like Chat Noir was suspiciously near, a feeling as strong as though he could be right in front of her.

Adrien noticed her stare towards his elbow, following it, “Oh I’m sorry about that,” Adrien took his resting elbow off the table. “I’m being naughty tonight, forgetting my table manners like that. Also, I honestly didn’t know this place was going to be so wonderful, but I must say, you’re half the wonder, sugar.” If his obvious flirt didn’t make her want to swoon enough, the wink that proceeded next made her heart simply flutter like a ladybug.

Marinette gleamed at him, drifting her notice to Tikki flying behind him. The kwami, wiggling her eyebrows at Marinette had a teasing, impish smirk. Marinette almost choked, “Sorry, I just noticed something fell out of my purse.” She bent over to her left, opening her handbag,  _ “It needs to stay in there,” _ she commanded her kwami. With an immediate skydive under Adrien’s arm and beneath the table, Tikki flew straight back into the purple and black mobile home. Marinette hated having to give Tikki commands, but sometimes, the kwami was just a tad too playful and could get out-of-hand, especially when Plagg was bringing out the worst in her. She faced Adrien, taking another sip from her mug, “Anyways, honey, I’d almost say that you were flirting, if I didn’t know any better.” She raised both eyebrows at him, not breaking their eye contact.

Adrien’s mind was trying to pry away the tempting thoughts of feeding Plagg some of the cheesy bread from his half of the sandwich to keep his biting mouth away from him. Adrien lifted his other elbow on the table, teasingly posing his head on top of his fist, all the meanwhile flexing his bicep. “And what would you might do if I were?” He flashed his model smile, raising an eyebrow.

“Unspeakable things,” Marinette made a devilish grin, “like  _ flirting back _ of all things.”

Adrien made a pose like  _ The Scream _ , “Oh no, anything but that!”

Marinette shimmied her shoulders as she booped his nose, “Well sir,” she raised her eyebrow, “All I can say is that if I were a bell, I’d be ringing-”

Adrien pointed his finger guns at her, “Oh, I’ve seen  _ Guys and Dolls _ too, a classic!”

“Then,” she continued, “You must know this  _ chemistry _ I’m feeling.”

He blinked, “Chemistry? You? With your quiet upbringing?”

After a moment, they both began laughing, but soon stopped when it brought unwelcome attention to themselves from the tables around them.

Marinette delicately intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on top, “Perhaps I did have a quiet upbringing, now that I think of it, but honey, you just need to get to know me as a more adventurous type.”

Adrien looked down at his rolled up sleeve, eyeing the watch on his wrist, “The night is still young, and we’ve got some time before my curfew.” He looked back up at her, “Sugar, let’s work on our dessert, then let us take a lovely stroll and allow me to walk you home. I mean, at least I think that would be more appealing than calling up the Gorilla.”

She gladly nodded as he scooted over in the booth, making room, and he motioned for her to come sit. They shared the ice cream and molten lava cake off of the same plate, which every now and again, Marinette would sneak Tikki a bite of the delightfully oozing cake and Adrien would sneak Plagg a couple licks of the delectable ice cream. Marinette was nervous about sitting so close to him, so she used her left hand to feed herself the cake so she didn’t bump into him too much. Adrien took the opportunity, slowly and nervously, moved his free hand toward hers. Their fingers latched together, one by one.

* * *

After finishing up at the restaurant, they asked for some boxes and began their trek to Marinette’s house through the streets of Paris. Both Marinette and Adrien held a box of food with their leftovers in one hand and had their arms linked together in the other. From whence Marinette noticed the feeling of Chat Noir in the restaurant, she couldn’t shake it off. She began to look to the rooftops, to see if he wasn’t spying on her. Chat Noir, she knew, could be quite the gentleman. He could easily be watching her from afar to make sure she’s protected; her cat-guardian. The thought comforted her, as she leaned deeper into Adrien’s side, resting her head against his shoulder. He followed suit and rested his own head on top. Together, they once again listened to the all-but-roaring hum of the passing streetcars, the soft buzzing of each streetlamp they walked past, the ensembles of chirping crickets- Strangely familiar, it felt like it wasn’t their first listening to the serenade of the night, but rather, it was as though they were being greeted like an old friend.


	8. Magic Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of Adrien and Marinette's First Date

Marinette handed Adrien her leftovers box and started looking through her purse before pulling out her keychain. She found the appropriate key to unlock the front door of her house, also serving as the backdoor to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She let Adrien up the stairs and he followed her to the second story kitchen. This was all vaguely familiar to him from when he, or Chat Noir, rather, had been invited over for dinner. He was excited at the idea that next time, he would be able to be invited as  _ Adrien. _ He could barely wipe the grin off his face.

Marinette put both of their boxes in the fridge and turned to him, “So, what would you like to do now?”

Adrien lifted his eyebrow, pausing a moment. “Video games?” he asked.

Marinette nodded, “Video games.” They smiled at each other once more. “I would love to play in the living room, but I think that would wake my parents,” she fretted. Adrien nodded back to her before they climbed up the stairs together to her room. She opened the hatch into her bedroom and Adrien was half-tempted to ask for his “usual.” He grinned at his own inside joke. Marinette walked over to her computer monitor and pushed it up to the loft area along with two controllers.

“Hey, sugar, aren’t we sitting at your desk?” Adrien asked.

“Nope,” Marinette responded, “I sometimes like to play video games in my bed sometimes. I think it’d be more comfortable that way.”

Adrien smiled, “Oh, alright.” Plagg bit him, but he wasn’t seeking Plagg’s approval. The young couple took off their shoes and climbed up the ladder, and sat side-by-side on her bed.

She handed him a controller, “Are you familiar with the game  _ Magic Pumpkins? _ ”

“I haven’t heard of that,” Adrien replied.

“I just got it last week. See, you’re a wizard, going left to right on the screen. Press the “X” to jump, and bounce on the little walking pumpkins that pass by you to get a power-up.”

Adrien tested it, “I see, it’s kind of like the older 8-bit games.”

“Exactly! You’re a fast learner,” she smiled at him, starting up the game.

“Well, I do learn from the best,” he teased.

She blushed, “Oh, so does Nathalie play video games with you?”

Adrien looked up in thought, “I haven’t actually ever asked her if she wanted to join. I really doubt she would, but-”

She playfully hit him with the tail of her cat pillow, “Oh, Adrien.”

“What? Aha, you made me legitimately think about it.”

She rolled her eyes, “I was teasing, honey.”

“I knew that,” Adrien swallowed, selecting his character. “Ooh, there’s a honey wizard!”

She laughed, “A sugarcane wizard? Close enough.”

His eyes widened, “There’s a syrup wizard-

“And a corn wizard!”

They looked at each other and roared a good belly laugh and started the first level together.

The more they played, the more they bumped into each other, and the further closer they got. Marinette soon had her head leaned on Adrien’s strong, broad shoulder once again. He looked down, realizing this wasn’t an accidental bump and he leaned his head over hers. With the third level, finally completed, Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist.

“Do you think we could continue another time?” he asked, his eyes charming her.

“If that means you’re going to come over again, I’m all for it,” Marinette replied.

Adrien wrapped his other arm around the front of Marinette’s torso, resting his head on her back. Slowly, they inched their position from sitting to lying down together on the bed, resting themselves against her cat pillow. Their faces, inches apart from each other, tempted Adrien. He tore away from his preemptive worries, giving in to the temptation, kissing her cheek. She looked at him, their eyes meeting, and she blushed.

_ ‘The man I've been after these past three years, just kissed my cheek,’ _ Marinette thought. She almost pinched herself. Then something worse than a pinch occurred. She caught sight of two little kwamis, napping on a nearby shelf. She bit her lip. She knew she had to distract Adrien with even more intimate cuddling so that he wouldn’t notice. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and sensually, she touched her forehead with his.

Adrien felt such comfort in this, he shut his eyes and gave her an eskimo kiss against her nose. When he opened them, he widened his eyes.  _ ‘Plagg? Tikki?’ _ He wanted to shout.  _ ‘Wait,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘Marinette isn’t facing them. If I just keep cuddling her, pretending everything is alright, she won’t notice them.’ _ He rested his chin on her forehead. The affectionate touch sent warmth throughout her body. 

As much as she didn’t want to pull away, she did and kissed his cheek, and put her head right back under his chin. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, giving a loving sigh of contentment. As much as she was caught in the moment, the curious case of Chat Noir rattled in the back of her mind.  _ ‘Could he be on the roof, again? But detransformed? That doesn’t make sense.’ _

Similarly, Adrien chose this position specifically so he could have Marinette not see too much while he kept an eye on the kwamis,  _ ‘What is Tikki doing here? I know the kwamis can sense each other, so maybe Ladybug lives in this part of town- Wait, can I sense Ladybug?’  _ The feeling had been overwhelming for hours, he simply thought it was part of his anxiety, part of his attraction towards Marinette, but now, he realized,  _ ‘I can sense her nearby me.’ _ He let the thought go to be in the moment and ran his fingers through the delicate curls of Marinette’s dark hair. She lifted her arm, her delicate touch caressing his strong jawline. Their eyes met, somehow found, yet all very lost. Their attraction, their sensations, their senses of wonder, and the serenade of the night looming its way through the cracks of the bedroom walls, and most importantly, their comfort and trust in one another led to their heads, inching closer to one another. Leaning in, eyes half-open, and through a euphoric sensation, they planted their lips onto the other person’s, sharing their first kiss. After a minute, they gently pulled away, flustered. Blushing.

“I was not expecting that tonight,” the words uttered from Marinette’s mouth.

A flash of anxiety rushed over him, “I’m sorry-”

“No, it was quite delightful, honestly,” she comforted him.

“I enjoyed it too.”

She smiled, bringing her fingertips to her lips, reminiscing over the moment, “I had a feeling you did.” They leaned into one another, even closer, wrapping themselves in each other’s arms even tighter than before, shared a kiss more affectionate than the first.  _ ‘It’s a crush if it lasts four months or less,’ _ she was remembering the fact she heard once,  _ ‘It’s love when it lasts, and please let it last.’  _ The kiss stopped, but they both held each other just as tight as before. Their eyes closed, feeling the warmth of each other’s embrace. They wanted that moment to last forever, but they both knew their time was almost up.

_ ‘Can’t Bunnyx hop in and give us a time extension?’ _ Adrien sighed to himself. There would be another day, another time, another moment when he could spend an innocently intimate moment with his significant other.

Agonizingly, it was time for them to get out of the loft. With a stretch of Adrien’s arms, Plagg flew back into Adrien’s vest pocket, going unnoticed by Marinette, who in the meanwhile had Tikki dissipate into the side table. They climbed down the ladder and walked out onto Marinette’s balcony.

“One more, for the road?” his moonlit-struck eyes pleaded with her.

She turned, gazing into his eyes. Her only answer was to wrap her arms around his shoulders and behind his neck and pull him in close. “Maybe next time,” she winked.  _ ‘Leave them wanting more,’ _ she joked to herself.

“Please?” his puppy- er, kitty-cat eyes grew on her.

“Well, now that you’ve said ‘please,’ I’m now obligated to, y’know?” she smirked. His eyes gleamed at her. Holding onto each other, they pressed their lips against each other. Adrien held onto her tighter, and dipped her. Pulling away from each other a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes, panting. Adrien couldn’t help himself but to kiss her again, seeing how she radiated in the beauty of the night. 

Finally both upright, they opened up the hatch and walked down the stairs, taking a quick stop at the kitchen to grab Adrien’s box of leftovers (and of course, another kiss). They continued down the stairs and the door from which he was to exit. Before opening it, they leaned into each other, once again, sharing their final kiss of the night. Marinette, whose breath was taken away, reacted by lifting the back of her leg. They opened the door. A familiar car was stopped right before them, with Gorilla sitting in the driver’s seat. “Make sure to text me when you get home, honey,” she gave him a gentle wave.

He waved back at her, “Of course, sugar. Have a goodnight!” Getting into the back of the car, he took a deep breath in, and breathed out a dreamy sigh. He rolled the window down. Marinette and Adrien waved goodbye until they were out of sight of each other. Adrien rolled his window back up and turned around to see that Gorilla was wiggling his eyebrows at him in the centre mirror. “Ah, shut up,” he laughed,  _ ‘She’s just my girlfriend.’ _


	9. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir take down their precautions with one another.

Adrien walked through the doors of the Agreste manor, to his surprise, seeing Gabriel before him, with Nathalie standing close behind. “I hope everything went well tonight, Adrien.”

“Yes father, it was a lovely evening with her.”

“You know, I very well do approve of Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, she is quite an exceptional student,” the face Gabriel made Adrien simply accepted as a smile.

“Thank you father, she’s wonderful and I’m so grateful for your blessing, this opportunity to have seen her tonight.”

“Thank you, Adrien,” Gabriel dismissed his son, as they walked their separate ways.

Adrien entered his room with a large lovestruck sigh, “She really is wonderful, Plagg.”

Plagg begrudgingly nodded, “Where’s my cheese?”

Adrien sighed, “You know where your cheese is, where it always is.”

“No, tonight’s cheese, the crispy kind.”

“Oh, the fried mozzarella sticks,” Adrien opened the leftovers box, handing Plagg one. He walked over to the mini-fridge beneath his desk, putting the box inside.

“Ooh, I’ve been looking forward to this through all your guys’ weird human love rituals.”

“Ha, it seemed like you were doing the same thing with Tikki.”

Plagg dropped the fried mozzarella stick on the bed, “You. Saw. Tikki?”

“Yeah, you two were clearly on the shelf together, cuddling just as we were.”

“No, you have it all wrong, that was just, uh, one of Marinette’s stuffed animals. I was just resting on one, y’know.”

“Then why could I see Tikki’s blue eyes blinking?”

“Just leave me to my cheese, kitten. That wasn’t Tikki, and that’s final.”

Adrien raised his eyebrow, “Oh, so you’re cheating on Tikki-”

“Text your girlfriend, kitten. Leave me to my cheese.”

“I should tell Ladybug you were cheating on Tikki with another kwami while I’m at it,” he texted Marinette that he was safely home. Just as he was about to put the phone back into his pocket, it beeped. He opened it. There was a notification from a messaging app Chat Noir and Ladybug agreed to download so they could write to each other in their civilian form. “Oh, Ladybug just wrote me. She wanted to patrol tonight and afterwards, talk about our dates.”

“You have fun with that,” Plagg said from the mini-fridge, digging into the macaroni and cheese.

“Well, it looks like you finished your fried mozzarella stick,” Adrien rolled his eyes, “Plagg, Claws Out!”

Within the next twenty minutes, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat together, once again on the Eiffel Tower. “Chat,” Ladybug said, her tone quite serious, “I think your kwami was being naughty on my date. He was hanging out with Tikki, taunting me.”

Chat Noir’s mouth gaped open, “I saw Plagg and Tikki on my date earlier tonight too!”

Ladybug face-palmed, “Tikki is so in trouble.”

Chat Noir, “I tried to confront Plagg about it, but he refused to say it was Tikki. I would’ve understood if you lived by my date, or were somehow nearby. I just don’t get why they’d do that though.”

“Well,” Ladybug pushed her hair, “Tikki told me she could sense Plagg, so that might be a factor. A big factor. Also, I started to hone in on what she was talking about. While I was on my date, it felt like you were there, the whole time.”

“You missed me that much, eh, bugaboo?” Chat grinned, “I guess you could say, you were  _ feline _ the love tonight.”

Ladybug nudged him with her elbow, “I’m serious Chat, I even thought you might have been on the rooftops, protecting me as my date walked me home.” She blushed, “It gave me comfort, even some sanity knowing that I was safe with two really special guys watching over me.”

“Wow,” Chat Noir replied, “I was so absorbed with tonight, this is even my first time transforming today, just half an hour ago when I got home from my date.”

“So, were you watching Plagg?”

“Of course, I fed him cheese the whole meal. I really think he’s starting to dig fried mozzarella sticks.”

“I don’t blame him,” she giggled, “Tikki fell in love with molten lava cake and mochas.”

“I can’t say I blame her either,” Chat Noir stared down, looking out over the city. “It’s such a wonderful night. I wish it could’ve lasted forever.”

Ladybug sighed, “I know the feeling. I just didn’t want him to leave. I know he couldn’t stay forever, but I was just hoping he could, you know?”

Chat Noir nodded, “Exactly.” He pressed his gloved fingertips against his lips, “I can still feel her lips against mine.”

“Ooh, kitty, you got a kiss from your date?”

He blushed, “Several, actually.”

She sighed, dreaming of Adrien’s lips once more, “Me too.”

“Was it everything you hoped for, M’Lady?”

“Everything and more,” she gleamed.

“I honestly didn’t know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t tonight, and certainly wasn’t so many. Maybe my Chat Noir charm peeked out more than it usually did,” Chat raised his flexed arm, kissing his bicep.

“Ah, stop it,” she laughed.

Chat Noir looked down again, noticing his bell,  _ ‘If I were a bell-’ _ “Have you ever felt like a bell, M’Lady?” he turned to her, ringing the one attached to his collar.

“Like a bell?” she asked. “Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding,” she hum began, fading away.

“I didn’t realize you had been such a musical theatre cat,” he winked.

“Oh, you are?” She asked, surprised.

“I remember my mother used to take me,” Chat said, visibly shaken, “All kinds of productions, musicals, theatre, opera-” He stopped. Ladybug was about to touch his shoulder for comfort when he picked up, “Y’know I can go with my girlfriend to see all the same ones my mom took me to,” he grinned.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, “Your girlfriend? After one date?”

“It’s a crazy thought, M’Lady, I know, but between me and her- Oh! There is just so much-”

“Chemistry,” they said in unison.

Chat Noir nodded, “Exactly. I can’t imagine another day without her, another songbird singing, another star to dare twinkle-”

“Chat,” she said, “I completely get the feeling, but it was just one date.”

“You haven’t seen us in action, bugaboo. We’re inseparable. Besides, we have several more dates planned. We were so excited about the first, we created three more before the first even happened.”

“That’s exactly how me and my man are. We just have so many fantasies about what to do next, we can hardly contain ourselves.”

“Isn’t it a wonderful feeling? She’s just half the wonder,” he sighed.

_ ‘Ah, cheesy romantic boys with blond hair and green eyes- maybe I do have a type,’ _ Ladybug laughed to herself. “I still can’t thank you enough, Chat Noir. If it weren’t for you, neither of us would be this happy right now.”

Chat Noir starred to the sky in thought, “Hrm, it’s like a romance workshop- with lots of pastries. I like the thought of that.”

“A  _ Miraculous _ workshop, if you ask me,” Ladybug smiled at him.

“Nah, how would my father say it? A Miraculous Atelier of Pastries and Romance,” Chat Noir stood up, using his staff as a pointer to a pretend chalkboard. “Welcome class, to Chat Noir’s Miraculous Atelier. Step one: Select your target. This should be your desired belov’d. Step two: Give them something from the heart, something made with love- especially food. Food is always good. Step three: Commence the flirting, especially with the line, “sweets for the sweet.” Step four: Results may vary.”

Ladybug applauded him, “Woo, go Professor Noir, encore, encore!”

He took a bow, “Why, thank you, M’Lady.”

“But seriously,” she said, resting her hand onto his boot, “Thank you, Chat.”

He grinned, “Of course, anytime.”

“Back to the date,” Ladybug continued, “It was so funny, we were so hungry already, and on top of that, I wanted to feed my kwami-”

“I did the same thing!”

“-so I ordered an honestly decent amount of food. I was kind of shocked at the size of the order. We just really went all-out.”

Chat sighed, “Aside from Tikki and Plagg hanging out on my date’s bedroom shelf, and Plagg nibbling my arm to feed him, the actual date was just wonderful.”

“One of my favourite parts was when we walked through the park-”

“Same, it was so wonderful, listening to all the crickets chirp.”

“I know, I was half-tempted to see if we could go and spot one by the pond.”

Chat nodded, “You really should have. That sounds so cute.”

“You think so?”

“I know so; who wouldn’t mind spotting crickets on a beautiful night with a lady as lovely as you?”

She couldn’t help but smile, “Ugh, Chat, you’re such a flirt.”

“Is it flirting if it’s the truth?” he raised his eyebrow at her.

“Anyways,” she rolled her eyes, “I’ve been giving it some thought. Plagg could get ill someday, just like Tikki did, and if that day comes, you’ll need my help as the Guardian to heal him.” Chat nodded. “In an emergency like that, we can’t be going about dramatic shenanigans.”

“And we can also do work together behind the mask, without the attention of being our hero selves. Also, we could find more places that we could meet, rather than the rooftops.”

“As much as I like the thought you’ve put into this, Chat,” her tone became worried, “I can’t help but feel nervous about this, anxious.”

He held her hand, “There’s nothing to fear, M’Lady.”

She looked into his eyes, the tower’s bulbs reflecting off of them, “Thank you, minou.”

Their silhouettes danced across the rooftops of the Parisian night. Chat’s eyes met a rooftop garden. “There,” he called out, pointing.

They stepped into the elegant cylindrical greenhouse,  _ ‘It had to at least be over a hundred years old,’ _ they thought. There was a certain beauty to curvature and designs, especially in the way moonbeams came in, radiating the faces of the flowers around them.

Almost like a game of Russian Roulette, they stood on opposite sides of the room, turned away from one another, their eyes shut. Marinette took a deep breath in, “Tikki, Spots Off.”

“Plagg, Claws In.”

“3,” They counted in unison.

“2,” They took a pace backwards.

“1,” They turned around.

They opened their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say that they shot a glance at each other, eh?


	10. Within The Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir stand in the greenhouse together, both knowing it's time to drop the masquerade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost like a game of Russian Roulette, they stood on opposite sides of the room, turned away from one another. Marinette took a deep breath in, “Tikki, Spots Off.”  
> “Plagg, Claws In.”  
> “3,” They counted in unison.  
> “2,” They took a pace backwards.  
> “1,” They turned around.  
> They opened their eyes.

The moonbeams illuminated the flowers through the Victorian greenhouse walls. The light seemed like a fog, as though they had been in a dream. Time was simply non-existent. Seconds, minutes, hours could’ve passed in that pause where not a word had been uttered. Marinette was visibly shaken. Her knees weakened. Her palms sweat. She couldn’t stop blinking. She felt suffocated by her breath. The rapid heartbeat within her she couldn't control. With whatever strength left that she clung onto, she was refusing all the signs that her body was ready to collapse.

“Adrien,” somehow she managed to gasp.

A Cheshire-cat grin was plastered across his face as he winked at her. “Talk about a power couple, M’Lady.”

She felt too flustered to speak. The nervousness that rattled throughout her body radiated enough heat to build a subtle sweat bead that ran across her forehead. “You called me,” she could hardly move, “your _girlfriend._ ”

Adrien walked towards her, “Was that too forward?”

She looked up into his emerald green eyes, “Is it too forward to say that I love you?”

He smiled in response. They both leaned in, kissing one another. “I love you too, Marinette,” Adrien’s soft voice lingered in her ear. They kissed again.

Hidden behind the density of plant leaves as though they were on a safari, Plagg and Tikki watched from afar.

Plagg was making his best narrator voice, “And here, we see our subjects commencing in continued mating rituals-”

Tikki rolled her eyes, “Plagg, can’t you see how sweet it is?”

Plagg stared at her, “Tikki, it’s about time they did this. It’s been three years already.”

Tikki shook her head at him, and flew to a radio near the greenhouse entrance, turning it on.

Marinette looked around, hearing it whisper across her ears the all-familiar song they’ve danced to several times before, “Where did that music come from?”

Adrien offered his hand, “Would you like this dance, M’Lady?”

She gleamed up at him, “Gladly, mon chaton.” With her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he, placing his hands gently on her waist, they danced the night away. On the garden’s workbench, Tikki and Plagg danced right along with them.

As the hours ticked by, they wished each other their ‘goodnights,’ and with a kiss, a swing of a yoyo, and a jump from a staff, they vanished into the night.

* * *

Adrien hopped through his bedroom window once more, before jumping onto the bed, back first.

“Ah, Plagg,” Adrien sighed. “She really is the girl of my dreams.”

A sound came from the mini-fridge, “This is the meal of my dreams. What did you call this stuff again?”

“Macaroni and cheese?”

“An absolute delicacy, to say the least. I love this crunchy stuff on top.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Ah, gourmet mac and cheese for Plagg- noted.”

“That better be noted. I expect a fresh shipment of this stuff by next week.”

“Will the camembert hold you over in the meantime?”

“As long as I get my fried mozzarella sticks, too.”

Adrien sighed, _‘Sometimes, dealing with Plagg was like making a deal with an absolute demon, but I love him anyways.’_

“Gosh, human cuisine has taken such an improvement since the last Chat Noir,” Plagg took another bite of the macaroni and cheese.

Adrien rolled over, covering his ears with his pillow to think nothing but of his lady throughout his dreams.

* * *

“And to think, Tikki, here I was about to scold you for interrupting Chat Noir’s date,” Marinette was pacing back and forth in her room, talking to her kwami up through the wee hours of the night.

Tikki smiled, knowingly, “You know, I could sense Plagg every day you took me to school with you, but I could never tell you about it.”

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette smiled, “If anyone knows how important our identities are, it's definitely my kwami.” 

“Of course, Marinette.”

“But now, I have to mentally deal with all the times I rejected Chat Noir- rejected Adrien. For himself, of all people, ugh. And the coincidences he was trying to tell me about this week- How could I not have noticed sooner? There were so many signs, flags, all pointing me the way to him, but yet, I failed to pick up on them.”

“Look at what happened tonight, Marinette,” the kwami sat on her shoulder, “You didn’t fail at all. You’re with Adrien; you’re with Chat Noir and you’re both finally happy. There’s no reason to beat yourself up this bad about it.”

“Thank you, Tikki, but I still need to face all these happenings head-on.” The two shared a hug before Marinette went to sleep.

* * *

A vibration from Adrien’s cellphone woke him up that next morning.

[Good morning, honey]

He smiled at the message. He wrote back.

[Good morning, sugar]

[Did you want to swing by sometime today and play more Magic Pumpkins?]

[I can’t this morning. Though I have about an hour and a half lunch break after my photoshoot. Would 4 to 5:30 work?]

[4 would be wonderful <3]

[I look forward to it, bugaboo]

[I do too, kitten]

Adrien looked at the time. 9:30 the analogue clock read back to him. “Well, I need to start getting ready for my Chinese lesson.”

* * *

The clock read 9:19 in Marinette’s bedroom. She was red in the face, throwing her pillows against the wall. Her chaise and her desk chair, both tossed over. She was spinning in circles until she suddenly dropped to the floor.

“You need to calm down!” Tikki, frustrated at her, repeated for the umpteenth time.

“I can’t do it. I can’t face him. I don’t even know if I should try to text him. Maybe I can move away-”

“What about the three children and the hamster named-”

“Forget it, Tikki! I’m going to move away to Brazil. Maybe take my grandma with me. I should call her up. I know she’d be down for a trip-” Her eyes widened. Where did her phone go? She started looking ravenously about her room, beneath all the pillows she threw, beneath the chaise, perhaps under her desk- Nothing. She sighed, sitting on the ladder to the loft.

“Sent,” Tikki’s single word echoed through the bedroom.

Marinette was as pale as a ghost, “What did you do, Tikki?”

“I just wished your boyfriend a ‘good morning’ because you couldn’t do it yourself.”

The phone pinged.

“Hand it over, Tikki.” The kwami flew over, giggling. “I thought Plagg brought out the worst in you, but you’re just mischievous.”

“Like a sprite,” Tikki replied in a sassy tone.

“Oh gosh, what do I do? I really want to see him but-”

“You made a promise to him, last night, remember?” Tikki showed her the case for her _Magic Pumpkins_ video game.

“You’re right! I’ll ask him to play that with me. What would I do without you?”

“Going to Brazil, apparently.”

Marinette smirked, “Still my plan B.”

Tikki rolled her eyes, “You get ready. Your parents are going to need you for the morning rush. I’ll put the pillows back.”

“Thank you, Tikki. You’re a real blessing,” Marinette opened the hatch and went down the stairs. She kept texting Adrien. A wide smile appeared across her face once she realized he didn’t seem hurt. He seemed legitimately happy. _‘Why do boys get all the easy emotions?’_ She face-palmed at the thought of her actions not just ten minutes ago.

She continued down to the bakery, putting her apron on. She got her tongs ready to quickly snatch some pastries for the line she was anticipating.

Tom called out to her once she was in sight, “Sweetheart, could you get the next customer?”

“Certainly, Dad,” she said with a smile. “Hi, I’m Marinette. Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery-”

She was face-to-face with Nathalie.

“Good morning, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I ordered and paid online for mine and Gabriel’s order,” her monotone voice lingered around Marinette's ear.

 _‘Gosh, she reminds me of Lilith from ‘Frasier,’’_ Marinette thought. “I will get that for you right away, Madame Sancœur, but I insist you call me Marinette,” her smile widened.

Nathalie returned with a smile as gentle as the _Mona Lisa,_ “I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Marinette.”

“One black coffee with a single lump of sugar, one caramel macchiato.” Marinette opened the bag, “Here are the pastries you ordered. All correct?” Nathalie nodded. “Excellent. Thank you for choosing the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and we hope to see you again soon!”

Tom placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “You did very well, sweetheart. I didn’t realize Nathalie was next in line, but kudos on using the online system before I trained you-”

“Actually, I just found the order already done in that cubby over there with a sticky note that said ‘Agreste.’”

“Oh, then your mother must’ve done it, but we’ll get you trained on the new online system when the shop closes. How does that sound?”

“Great, Dad,” she smiled up at him.

* * *

As Nathalie walked through the doors of the Agreste Manor, Adrien, finished with his Chinese lesson via Zoom, caught sight of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery bag and cups she held. The sight of it made him think of Marinette. He let out a hefty lovestruck sigh, catching Nathalie’s attention.

“Based on that yawn, it sounds like you need a coffee yourself, Adrien,” Nathalie side-eyed him.

“That’s not half a bad idea. I think they usually have some at the photoshoot,” he said.

“Very well,” Nathalie dismissed him and walked towards Gabriel’s atelier.

“By the way,” he stopped her, “Did you see Marinette?”

She turned, “Actually, I did. She handed me my order. I’m guessing you would like me to say ‘hello’ to her on your behalf, next time?”

“Oh no, I was just curious. I just happened to be texting her earlier.”

Nathalie nodded her head in response and continued walking away.

 _‘Even though I’ll be gone, there’ll still be a touch of her here,’_ he thought. He walked out to the vehicle, Gorilla waiting patiently as ever to drive him to his photoshoot.

* * *

A sound came from Marinette’s balcony: a firm, yet gentle knock on the glass doors. She glanced at the clock above her loft: 3:52 the hands read back to her. Right on time. She walked over from her desk, mid-sketch, and pulled the drawstring that pushed the curtains to the sides. There Adrien stood on Marinette’s balcony with Plagg on his shoulder and a bundle of red roses in hand. The bouquet was surrounded by a wrap of the Agreste line’s signature exclusive black velvet. She opened the doors, letting in the chill of the Parisian golden afternoon air, getting a better look at Adrien, eyeing the boy from head to toe. A dress shirt with the sleeves rolled, a vest, a tie rested fitted against his torso. She eyed his broad shoulders, strong arms, and pecs before noticing the black pajama bottoms that almost passed for dress pants, as well as the Chat Noir kitty-cat slippers on his feet. He gazed into her welcoming eyes, “Sweets to the sweet, Marinette! I hoped you would be my date this evening. I thought your room would make a fine place to play some more Magic Pumpkins together, sugar.”

 _'That was a tad unnatural- Is this part of some kind of elaborate pun? Probably.'_ “How could I say ‘no,’ when you’re dressed as handsome as that?” Marinette stepped out onto the sunlit balcony. Her wavy curls flowing, the light makeup radiating her facial features, with a black _chemise a la reine_ draping over her. A red accent ribbon wrapped around her waist, trailing her sides.

Adrien could sniff the boxes of take-out on the table next to her chaise, with the two game controllers set up to the side of the room. “How could I resist when you’re just so simply stunning?” With his eyes halfway open, he let out his twelfth lovestruck sigh that day. He felt a wondrous dreamy feeling, as though he was floating.

“Oh, Prince Charming,” she called for him, turning around, with a catwalk that told him to follow behind.

Adrien raised a teasing brow, “I have a name, y’know.”

Marinette turned herself halfway around, “Shush, honey.” She winked. “Charming suits you.”

He followed as she continued the way. He took in another whiff of the air, “There’s lemon chicken, right?”

“Of course. Also orange chicken and green tea too, alongside a few other boxes.”

“Sweet. Princess, you're the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My starlights, thank you for reading and leaving all your wondrously lov'ly support and pleasant comments. I am very excited to announce we reached a milestone of 101 Kudos on October 2nd, 2020. Magical. Utterly magical, indeed.
> 
> Slight Spoiler: Chapter 11's title will be "All Within The Castle" where we shall continue this enchantingly royal narrative right alongside our favourite prince and princess.


	11. All Within The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All within the castle, a prince and a princess live their supposed happily ever after, until their fairy godmother shows up with a warning...

From the princess’ balcony walked in Prince Adrien, his golden blond hair illuminated by the golden afternoon bedazzled her. He wore a crown upon his golden head made of the rays of light. He stepped through the threshold into her sleeping chambers and gazed upon the Princess Marinette’s raven-black hair that framed her face. He gave in to the temptation, striding over to her, stroking his fingers through it. From there, he moved to the delicate edge of her jaw and stared into the ethereal starlights that were her eyes. Her half-shut lids taunted him, as he wanted to gaze further into their beauty.

Marinette picked up her cup of tea, taking a sip. “Tell me, Adrien, how is the most breathtaking, talented person in all of Paris doing this fine afternoon?”

“I don’t know, princess. How are you doing?” both his eyebrows raised, she eyed the smug look on his face. He proceeded to dip a potsticker in soy sauce.

“I’d say she’s doing quite swell, to say the least. I’m glad you stopped by for a cup of tea with me.”

“Ooh la la, tea time. Remember the pinkies-”

“Oh psh, how could I forget?” She stuck out her pinky, taking yet another sip.

Adrien jokingly stuck out his pinky whilst trying to use chopsticks, not taking his eyes away from her.

She raised a brow at him.

“Overkill?”

“A bit much,” she nodded.

He held out one of the nuggets of lemon chicken before her,“Then I suppose feeding you like this would be a lot much.” He winked.

“A lot much, but not uninvited,” she said before taking the bite he offered her.

* * *

They leaned in, shutting their eyes in heavenly bliss when at that moment, Marinette’s ringtone cracked through the decadence of their sensual silence. They both stopped as Adrien motioned with his head that she should look who it was. “Alya,” she read aloud. Marinette furrowed her brow, “What could she possibly want-”

“You should answer it,” Adrien smiled.

She nodded, picking up the video call, “Look who it is; Isn’t it our most favourite fairy-godmother!”

Alya flipped her hair, “Don’t you know it. The one and only.” Alya’s eyes opened wide with a confusing overlap of anger and excitement spread across her face. “Girl, I have the biggest scoop! You’re going to want to hear this.”

“Alya, I’m hanging out with Adrien. Do you mind if he hears too?”

She clapped her hands together. “Awesome! Two birds with one stone,” she said as Adrien chuckled, “Marinette, You were the first person I had to tell when I heard about this.”

“Alright, alright, you’ve got my attention,” she shook her head.

“I know you wouldn’t forget how three months ago, Lila Rossi was suspended from school and put in juvie for medical fraud and identity theft?” The couple nodded their heads. “Well, anyway, her sentence is over and she’s coming back this next Monday, full-time.”

Steam visibly poured out of Marinette’s ears, “Thank you, Alya, for your sincere heads-up, but I was having a wonderful date with my boyfriend which you just spoiled. I can’t thank you enough, I’ll call you later.”

“Wait, Marinette! Boyfriend? Date? I’m sorry-” Alya’s words trailed off as Marinette hung up the phone, slamming it down on the cushion beside her.

There was a moment of silence. “She’s back,” Adrien sung to her, shaping his hands like claws.

“Yes, our very own Wick’d Enchantress who lost her wings and picked up the dark arts-”

“Spoilers!” Adrien covered his ears.

“I haven’t seen the film either, don’t worry,” she laughed, “I only saw a few trailers and video reviews of it.”

They both looked at each other with matching smiles.

Adrien made the first move, “Date number three?”

Marinette confirmed, “Date number three.”

“Well, my princess, what shall we do now that our local Enchantress is back in town?”

Marinette sighed, “Make sure it doesn’t curse our first-born hamster, of course.”

She let out a giggle, before noticing Adrien’s wide eyes and enlarged smile. “You want a hamster too?” he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Oh that’s it. We’re getting a hamster in the future.”

“We should make a list of things we want to do.”

Marinette playfully side-eyed him, “I won’t forget the hamster, trust me.”

“No, I mean, like keeping a list of all our date ideas,” Adrien’s tone was taking her mind off Lila. “And the hamster, of course. I think we already scheduled like five dates together that don’t yet have a set day or time,” he nervously placed his arm on the back of his head, giving himself a small rub. Sure, some might call it a tic or even stimming, but the repetitive motion soothed him.

“We’ll get to work on that soon enough, honey, but-”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I was too harsh on Alya?”

“I don’t blame you, Marinette. Sure, maybe your temper reached Tinker Bell levels,” he dodged her glare, “but it’s quite reasonable that someone like our little wicked enchantress would set you off.” 

They gave each other a subtle smirk.

“Then,” the corners of her lips pointed up, “I say we need to train and hone in on our magical skills.”

“Patrol, tonight?”

She handed him a controller, “Magic Pumpkins.”

“An excellent decision, my fairy Princess Sugarcane.”

“As well as you, my Honey Mage Charming.”

“Perchance we could even have a double courtship with Lord and Lady Syrup.”

“What makes you think I’m not already courted?” she booped his nose.

“I sincerely needed a fantasy-sounding word for 'double date,' but nevertheless, am I glad for your remarks, fair lady.”

She blushed, “Indeed, much obliged.”

They resumed their game, but could only make it until level 6 before they could no longer bear the resistance to not hold each other in love’s embrace. They sat together on the chaise, eyes closed. Marinette’s hand rested on Adrien’s chest as their heads longingly rested against each other’s shoulders.

“Ten-minute warning,” Tikki called out.

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette said sweetly. She groaned, “I don’t know what’s worse, the timers on the Miraculous transformations or the timers on our dates.”

He checked the time. 5:20 his watch read back to him. “I truly must get going, love, but before I do, one more?” his eyes pleaded with her.

She nodded in response as they both began to lean into one another. Their lips closed the distance as they held it for a moment. She teased him, beginning to play with his bottom lips with her own as he returned the playfulness.

“Sickening,” Plagg muttered to himself.

“I’ve seen you do worse with cheese,” Tikki teased him.

“That’s different!”

“Yeah. It’s worse. Don’t act like I didn’t catch you.”

“I was a kitten-”

“It was last week.”

“I still like to think of myself as a kitten.”

Tikki rolled her eyes at him before flying onto Marinette’s shoulders, coughing for attention. The two pulled away from each other, realizing they were that the moment was over and he needed to leave for his next modelling gig.

“Patrol tonight, Princess Bugaboo?”

“And then perhaps more Magic Pumpkins after, Prince Kitty?”

“I’ll bring some chips over.”

“You know I’ve got the pastries.”

They smiled at each other, then spoke in unison. “I love you. Oh, I love you too!” They couldn’t help but to giggle. 

Adrien walked out onto the balcony with Plagg on his shoulder. “Claws out!” he cried and vanished into the Parisian skyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek: The next chapter’s title will be “The Wick’d Enchantress,” and I refuse to say any more :p


	12. The Wick’d Enchantress Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same time as Marinette and Adrien’s movie date, Lila is released from juvie and gets in touch with old friends.

‘Twas Sunday afternoon and a bright red flashed across the golden Parisian skyline. It was 4:20 and Ladybug was excited, hurrying to the outskirts of the Agreste Manor. She kept a careful eye out for the dark coloured vehicle harbouring the flaxen-haired passenger. She kept look out across the street once she arrived, seeing the car pull up and release Adrien. He waved to the camera to Nathalie who was manning the gates and scurried through them once they opened. A wide smirk flashed itself across the spotted heroine’s face. A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, seeing Adrien open his window for her. With a swing of her yoyo, she was in.

“Good afternoon, Prince Charming. Quite a cozy castle you’ve got here.” She detransformed, pulling out a case from her purse.

“Oh sweet, sugar,” he giggled at his own pun, “Did you rent it from the movie box?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I’m still surprised the fee is just two euros, honestly.” After she handed him the box, he pulled out the DVD with the calligraphic lettering  _ ‘The Wick’d Enchantress’  _ and walked towards the television, pushing it into the player.

After skipping past the advertisements and movie trailers, the overture began as trumpets sounded, the woodwinds fluttered, the brass roared as it all faded away to nothing but the strings as the scene set on the French Countryside. Adrien and Marinette were quickly immersed, sharing some popcorn that Adrien’s diet conveniently permitted as being a healthy choice. A hooded figure appeared on the screen, walking alone on a cobblestone road.

Simultaneously, another wicked force of nature found herself lurking across the way. She wandered herself through the threshold of the park gates, knowing quite well she was hitting two birds with one stone. Lila Rossi smirked.  _ ‘Firstly,’ _ she told herself,  _ ‘I am going to explain to Gabriel they we’re back in business. Secondly, I am going to get akumatized by whatever means necessary. We must’nt let the peace of my absence go undisrupted.’ _

She sat on the park bench, staying away from the areas of the park that caught more attention to a pleasant, serene park bench, hidden behind the dry fountain. A familiar dark car pulled up on and parked on the street behind her.

“Hello Monsieur,” she smirked.

“Hello, Lila. Vacationing, I have it?”

She gulped through her unbreakable smirk, “Certainly. It was a three month trip to Italy to see my distant cousins. You know, I’m Italian afterall-”

He scoffed at her, “In Juvenile Hall?”

She broke her façade, “That’s simply a rumour going around, spread by that no-good Marinette. I told you, she is a horrible influence and if this isn’t proof, I don’t know what is, honestly. If I were you, I would try to remove her from your son’s life. Completely.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, “I see. I’ll see what’s within my jurisdiction, Lila. By the way, I have your next modelling shoot this Thursday afternoon at three fourty-five. Don’t be late.”

She found her cankering smile once more, “I wouldn’t dare be late to such a splendid opportunity in my young life, Monsieur. Thank you, and ciao.”

The car window rolled up, taking off.

Lila slumped, putting on her best act, “I can’t believe that no good Marinette! Spreading  _ lies _ and  _ rumours _ about me like that. I’d simply just throw an utter tantrum if I weren’t so well-mannered!”

Hawkmoth and Mayura sat side-by-side in the vehicle. He clutched onto his Miraculous, empathizing and listening to her woes. A sight and sound barrier prevented Gorilla from being able to see the either of them in their transformed state.

“Sir,” Mayura said to him, “You know she’s lying about how she’s feeling.”

Hawkmoth drummed the head of his cane with his fingertips. “I know that very well,” he replied. “She has a peculiar fire of desire hidden behind her eyes that I’ve been acquainted with before. That’s what I’m feel from her, and I can work with that. What she truly craves is revenge for something much larger, no matter what words that dare spew forth from her mouth.”

“So we go forth with the akumatization?”

He pulled a jar out of his pocket, with a single white butterfly. He opened the car window, and by the time he unscrewed the lid, it had been evilized and set out to find the twisted girl.

Lila proceeded to stand up on the park bench, her eyes closed and arms open, ready to take the akuma she saw flying around the park with no resistance. A magical essence detailed a winged creature’s outline on her face.

“Lila Rossi, scorn fills your heart from the utterance of lies and rumours revolving you which you don’t have the power to stop. Do you accept my offering of that power in exchange for handing over the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

She rolled her eyes, “Is the question some kind of formality?” She could feel his scorning eyes burning her from within. She laughed it off, “We both know the answer to it, dear Hawkmoth.”

“Excellent,” he replied. A violet fog clouded her aura, altering her form and bestowing upon her newfound power. Unlike other akumatized victims, Hawkmoth knew he could trust her with her full consciousness and memory to perform her duties.

She took in a deep breath, “Throw away the illusions of the past!” Lila’s hands summoned forth a broom, taking to the skies, “Forward, we evolve to the power of transformation and the power to conjure!” Trailing from the end of her broomstick, violet smoke formed, “From the ashes, I rise! I am the Wick’d Enchantress.”

The skyhigh earpiercing violins and the rumbling basses made Marinette and Adrien’s nerves tremble as the Enchantrss was hatching her wicked scheme against the fairest princess. As an irritating sound bellowed from their pockets, Marinette jumped into Adrien’s arms.

Both their eyes widened, “It’s an akuma alert!” They quickly opened up their devices to listen to the latest report on the news.

“Don’t be bemused! It’s just the news. I am Nadja Carmack and I am on the street where local witnesses from the park behind me saw Lila Rossi being akumatized, and understandably so! Reports inform us that today is her first day free out of juvenile hall. I could only imagine what tensions she has to face in her life now. Turning into what seems to be a witch upon her akumatization, she flew across the sky on a broom, spelling out in smoke,  _ ‘SURRENDER LADYBUG.’”  _ The camera panned to the sky as she spoke about the villain. It was abnormal how the smoke stuck in place, never dissipating or moving from the force of wind. It loomed over Paris, scrambling the people into desperation throughout the city.

“We’ve got to get going, Chat,” Marinette said to Adrien with a determined smile.

He stood up, holding his hand out to her, “Then let’s get going, M’Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to announce we reached 2,000 hits on October 4th, 2020. Thank you all for your wonderful dedication and enjoyment of this creation of mine <3


	13. The Wick’d Enchantress Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir jump into action at the news of Lila's akumatization.

“Tikki, Spots On!”

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

They rampantly dashed out the window and scurried to the rooftops, racing each other. Even in the moments they weren’t parkouring, it felt like they were floating together as the tips of their toes just barely touched the shingles, the flats, and the rooftops apexs.

Once they hopped down, reaching their destination, Ladybug rolled her eyes at the sight of the familiar face in a conical hat that swirled its point into a spiral. She raised her brow, “Lila! It hasn’t even been a day since you got out of juvie, could you just tone it down a notch?”

Green and violet Flames surrounded Lila,“Even the great Ladybug believes in Marinette’s  _ lies! _ Why am I not surprised?” She motioned to the skies as solar flares from the sun burnt building of the city dark black without the flame resonating in the Earth air.

Chat Noir raised his eyebrow, “Well, we did know she was always  _ fiery. _ ”

Ladybug squinted, “I wouldn’t worry. All she’s ever good at is her illusions.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, my not-so-heroine fri- I can’t even call you my friends without wanting to barf. I can’t even lie that much,” she laughed.

Chat Noir extended his staff, the tip of which was now covered in stardust and spectral ash, he now rubbed in his fingertips. His eyes widened, “This is serious, bugaboo.”

As he showed her the ash and felt it ferself, a chill went down her spine. “Magic gadget, don’t fail me now,” she murmured beneath her breath. She shut her eyes, summoning an object mid-air before her, “Lucky Charm!” She caught it, seeing it was a classic wooden bucket. She approvingly eyed the naturally red wood and dark patches.

Chat Noir smirked, “A bucket? What are we going to do? Put it on her head and bang it?”

“Scary how you almost read my mind, Chat. Come on and cover me, Jack; Jill needs to go fetch a pail of water.”

“Anything for you, M’Lady,” he cried as they took off together.

“Where do you nitwits think you’re going? You’re not exactly super you know, running off like this. Mediocre heroes, at best, if I can even call you heroes. Do I take this as a surrender? Just hand over the Miraculous-”

“Oh my gosh, I can’t stand her, does she ever shut up?” Ladybug panted.

“Let’s split and meet at the school. I’ll show you a hose me and the boys use to drink water during the phys. ed. Hour,” he whispered to her.

“First, that’s gross. Second, you go left, I go right.”

Chat Noir nodded. As she headed right at the next corner, he lunged into the air at Lila, distracting her. “You mangy cat!” she screamed, “Get out of my hair!” Before she could strike, he ran across the rooftops, away from the school.  _ ‘You just lead me straight to her, that’s right- Wait, where did he go?’  _ Chat disappeared into the dark of the alleys, succesfully leading her astray.

Back at the school, Ladybug hunted for the hose Chat spoke of until he showed up. “There you are, fill this bucket.”

He winked at her, come follow me. He took off to a corner she hadn’t noticed that was blocked by a trash can. It was roughly a square metre of space with a water source on the wall and a hose attached.

She hugged him, “Thank you, Chat.” She put the end of the hose in the bucket as he turned it on.

“Use this bin lid to prevent the spillage,” he handed over a silver disc from atop the can next to them.

She accepted it, raising her brow, “Gee, thanks. You should’t have.”

“Anything, for my Lady,” he bowed. Before he could get up, the building next to the school rumbled, sent into a crisp shard.

“I know you’re here, Ladyroach and Rat Noir!” she called from above them.

Ladybug put the bucket behind her, waving her down, “We surrender, Lila!”

“It’s the Wick’d Enchantress, but whatever,” she flew down to them, her broomstick dissipating.

“Here is my Miraculous,” she said with a defeated sigh, sticking her fist out at her. 

Lila began walking to her, suddenly getting tripped by the extension of Chat’s staff. Before Lila realized what was happening, she was soaking wet, her vision blinded, her hat gone, and a weight on her head. All in one instant, it felt like she had been submerged to the bottom of a lake. Gills formed along her neck as water started flooding the city within milliseconds. She pushed the bucket off of her and scorched the school with another solar flare. “What did you think? I would just magically melt? This is Paris, not Oz, you spotted cockroach!” She raised a wooden staff to the sky and greens and violet smoke clouded her. Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped. The hat was nowhere to be found and a silhouette showed Lila’s form evolving. Wings sprouted, height sprouted, neck extended, a snout appeared- As the fog lifted, a dragon stood before them. The city was set aflame into a bright green, melting away the destruction and disaster. The streets were now cobble, the cars were now wagons, and each building of the city reverted back to a fantastical reconstruction of a magical Dark Ages.

“Do you think this is all I can do? You’re the size of mice to me!” With her teeth, she lifted the two by the back of their suits. “Chat Noir. How many roses have you given to your sweetest roach, yet to still be rejected? Countless!” Her scorn covered the city as vines tore up the cobble of the streets, encasing the city in thick thorned bushes, blooming roses. “Each bush, each colour represents your pain, your rejection, how much you gave into something you’d never get back!”

“You’re wrong!” Chat finally shouted, getting a word in. Lila, the dragon, perched them on top of the castle that had once been the Grande Paris. “You don’t know what has happened in these past months you’ve been gone!” He grabbed Ladybug by hips, dipping her into a kiss.

From reality, Lila peered into this illusion she presented before them from a crystal ball. “I’m getting good at this,” she smirked to herself.

Back in the illusion, Ladybug called pulling away, “Not now, Chat! She’s trying to distract us!” She summoned her Guardian box, taking the Dragon Miraculous as Chat took the Snake and both fused.

“Just as expected,” she laughed. She clouded herself, invisible to them, she walked in as they fought the dragon, viewing the show first hand. She lurked closer. With their attention set on the anxieties of battle, they didn't notice one of the compartments of the Miraculous box mysteriously open by itself. Seeing enough of her own victory, Lila decided it was time to stop the battle. Mid-attack, the dragon fell off of the steep edge. Chat Noir and Ladybug pushed a  _ conveniently _ placed boulder over the edge with it.

“Chat! There’s the hat!” Ladybug called out to him.

“Cataclysm!” he cried, destroying the hat. A dark creature flew away from it.

“Time to de-evilize!” She captured the akuma mid-air. As it began to fly away,“Bye-bye butterfly,” her tone soothed to it, watching another one leave out of her sight once again.

Paris returned to normal and the dragon transformed before the duo, once again into the just-as-if-not-more-menacing Lila Rossi. She smiled up at them, “Thank you for saving me, Ladybug. I’m having a really rough time adjusting back to France, you know.” She subtly stroked her hair, “Everyone is accusing me of having gone to juvenile hall of all places and I just want the rumours to stop. I deserve privacy like any other human being, especially for a minor like myself.”

Ladybug gulped. She remembered Alya telling her she was coming back to school, spreading the news. It was also her own fault, gloating back three months ago when it felt like she was going to be gone for good. “You know,” she began, “People tell lies and rumours about all of us, even me and Chat. Sometimes, we have to deal with our problems, dismantling them without taking revenge, or collecting strategies to cope with them. The best thing to do is to hold you head high and ignore them.” She forced a smile down on her. 

Lila sighed, “You’re right, Ladybug. I need to hold my head up high and continue on with my life! Excellent advice from such a wonderful person like you.” She smiled up at the both of them. 

A loud beep caught all of their attention. “It’s time for us to go,” Chat said, pointing his thumb away towards his back.

“If you must! And thank you again.” She waved at them with her smile quickly turning into a grimace once they were out of sight. A new dark entity flew towards her. Her smile rekindled.

Hawkmoth’s deep voice echoed in her ear, “Lila Rossi, that was not what we had agreed upon. What you did was downright sneaky, underhanded, and distasteful. I loved it.”

“It was my pleasure, Hawkmoth. Now that I officially have the Fox Miraculous, I do suggest we stay in touch.”

“A wonderful thought, Lila. Let’s.” He de-evilized the akuma and let it fly away.

“Now,” she said, placing the neckalce around her neck, “How do I work this thing?”

The kwami appeared, taking a visible gulp, “Hi, I’m Trixx, the kwami of illusion.”

“Hi Trixx, I’m Lila. I take it you power the fox Miraculous?”

“I do, I do. I take it you’re the next user, then? Did Ladybug-”

“Never mention Ladybug to me, Trixx.”

Trixx’s lips were sealed on command.

“How do I activate the transformation? I understand the flute part and the mirages and illusions already, but this way of transformation is new to me.”

The kwami gave a curious look before shaking it off, “Say,  _ ‘Trixx, Let’s Pounce’ _ and  _ ‘Trixx, Let’s Rest,’ _ to transform and detransform, respectfully.” He fought off the nerve to roll his eyes,  _ ‘Disrespectfully, more like it. The nerve to steal my Miraculous! Psh.’ _

“Thank you, Trixx. You’re a blessing. I’ll be sure to test out the  _ pouncing _ later, aha,” she said with a wink. “For now, you can stay in my purse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scavenger hunt time! How many witch-themed references did you see in this chapter? Leave a comment below how many you could find 👀
> 
> Sneak peek: What comes after Sunday? Monday. Scariest day of the week, especially when a literal evil witch is one of your classmates.


	14. Bring Me A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As tensions rise between Marinette and Lila, Alya gets a witness recording of the battle and akumatization that seemed to never have happened.
> 
> Prompt from leonardo1123581321's fiancée, Chise on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server:  
> Marinette: “Cookies taste better if you bake with rage!”

The bell rang as bodies scurried to take their seats for homeroom. Eyes were scattered, yet kept returning back to a certain someone who sat in the front row. Lila Rossi felt each of these eyes piercing in the back of her skull. In one swift movement, she took her hand and flipped the back of her hair. Soft gasps ensued, confirming her suspicions. She returned with a mumbling growl. Placing her bag in her lap, she unzipped it large enough to just fit her hand. She could feel the soothing purr from Trixx as she pet behind his ear. Finally, she regained her peace.

The door opened and the clacking of heels made their way to the front of the classroom. Mme. Bustier smiled, “Good morning, class.” She scanned the class, taking notice of the usually-empty front seat being filled. “Why didn’t you check-in with video calls like you normally do, Lila?”

Lila saw the smile in her face, but felt the scorn in her eyes. She knew that smile ina heartbeat. Madame Bustier hated her. Of course she heard the rumours from the kids as the principal wouldn’t leak such confidential matters. Lila had no choice but to gulp and tell her the truth, “While I was away with my cousins in Italy, the fibromyalgia cable was being updated at where I was staying. I could hardly get any internet service-”

“I believe you mean fibre-optic cable, Lila.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Lila’s head shot to the face right across from her. “I didn’t get a chance to drink my usual coffee this morning. You can understand adjusting back to Paris after three months can be a little stressful, yes?”

“I didn’t mean anything by that.” Marinette smirked. “After all, you are entitled to your  _ privacy, _ which I very much respect.” Alya timidly looked away.

Mme. Bustier cut in, “What wonderful displays of respect for one another! We should definitely all value each other’s privacy. What a wonderful sentiment of the day, thank you, Marinette. We should all keep that in mind. Anyways, open your books -It’s in the cubby beneath your seat, Lila- to chapter twelve.”

* * *

The bell rang, allowing all of the students to close their books, pack their items back into bags, and part from the classroom. Marinette stood outside with her hands against the railing, facing towards the courtyard. As Adrien stepped outside, he couldn’t help but notice the rays of light that gently caressed the sides of her face and brought out the night-blue undertones of her raven-coloured hair.

Marinette smiled, noticing his glance at her from afar, and walked up to him. “Hey, honey,” her voice cooed.

He kissed her cheek. “Isn’t it my favourite pastry dealer! Good morning, sugar.”

“Would you like a cookie? On the house.” She winked, holding in front of her a box of cookies.

The temptation gave in and in one movement, he grabbed one and took a bite. “Wow, these are even better than usual! What’s your secret?”

Marinette blushed,“Cookies taste better if you bake with rage!” She giggled, eyeing from afar the back of Lila’s pitch-black hair. She fixated her gaze back upon Adrien, “Or at least, I’ve been told so.”

He took another cookie. “I think you’ve been told right.”

“You two need to tell me what is going on this instant, I’ve waited long enough.” It was as though Alya had magically appeared right next to them.

“Oh hey Alya!” Marinette almost jumped. “I didn’t see you there.”

Adrien nervously planted his arm on the back of his head. “Me neither.”

“I could tell, both of your eyes went too goo-goo to acknowledge me.” Alya raised her eyebrow as her arms crossed.

Marinette bit her lip. “I hope you’re not too mad about what I said on Saturday.”

“I was fine with it before you even apologized later,” her cool tone returned. “However, what I’m not okay with is what you  _ didn’t _ tell me.”

“What I didn’t tell you?” Marinette’s head leaned to one side.

Alya widened her eyes, sarcastically, slowly moving her head back and forth from Marinette to Adrien.

“Oh,” Marinette flapped her hand, “ _ That _ little detail I skipped out on.”

Adrien side-eyed her. “I’m a  _ little detail, _ apparently.”

“Apparently,” Alya laughed.

“Well, without much ado, here is the sweet-mannered, pun-loving, handsome stud of a man, Adrien Agreste, which of whom I’ve  _ very _ glad to call my boyfriend.”

“After one date?” Alya raised her eyebrow. They both looked at her, disgruntled. She nervously dropped it, “Of course after one date, you guys have known each other so long with such great-”

“Chemistry,” the young couple said in unison, gazing into each other’s stare.

“I need more details. The full scoop, please,” Alya teased, reminding them.

Marinette began with a lovestruck sigh, “After the café, we found a beautiful greenhouse and danced for hours in the moonlight. I was absolutely swept off my feet.”

“We also fantasized enough dates to last the next three months,” Adrien giggled.

“And when I called you about the Lila sit-”

“Ah, the dark one. She who shall not be named,” Marinette corrected.

“You know she got akumatized, right?” Adrien said to Alya.

Alya halted and blinked. “She did?”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, in the park by my house. The entire city was destroyed, covered in rose bushes, and sent into some fantasy landscape painting.”

“She even turned into a dragon!” Adrien said, with widened eyes.

Alya’s brows furrowed. “I heard absolutely nothing about that.”

Marinette scratched her head. “There was an akuma alert-”

Alya pulled out her phone to the akuma attacks history. There was nothing. “I’m sorry guys, I don’t know what you two experienced. It’s like you guys entered a whole ‘nother timeline.”

“That’s so weird,” Adrien hummed. “Marinette, could you ask Madame Chamack the next time you babysit Manon?”

“Oh, that’s today,” Marinette answered, checking her schedule.

Alya nodded. “Let me say, I totally believe you two and what you guys experienced. I want to interview you two for the Ladyblog.” 

* * *

Marinette heard a knock at her glass doors. She checked the time, reading 6:25 on her analogue clock. She walked up the window, unveiling Chat Noir behind the curtains. “Mon chaton, I’m glad you could make it.”

“Plagg, Claws In! Anything for you, M’Lady.” Adrien pressed his tender lips against Marinette’s knuckles.

A loud knock sounded against the wood below them. “That must be Madame Chamack! I’ll go downstairs, there’s a platter of cookies on the chaise, and please don’t touch them until Alya arrives.” As she flew down the stairs, she felt in her soul that Adrien already stuffed one in his mouth. She pushed open the doors, taking Manon out of her hands.

“I can’t thank you enough, Marinette!” Nadja’s sweet voice rung.

“Before you go, did you report an akumatization yesterday afternoon?” Marinette asked her.

Nadja raised her eyebrow, “I did not, no. Was there one?”

“That’s what me and my friends are trying to figure out! Thank you.” The door shut before Nadja could get another word.

“Hey girl,” Alya’s voice called from behind her.

Marinette jumped out of surprise, catching Manon from the fall. “You know you can't do that, Alya. How’re you doing?”

“Quite well, quite well indeed,” Alya said with a nod. She followed Marinette who carried Manon cradled in her arms.

Marinette put Manon down on her bedroom floor. “Okay Manon, you can have one cookie and take a nap on the chaise tonight,” Marinette mothered her, patting her head.

Manon yawned, “But I’m not even that sleepy.”

“With eyelids that heavy? We might get a visit from Monsieur Sandman just yet!” Alya said to the young girl.

Marinette raised her eyebrow. “Just think of Monsieur Sandman, Manon. He sleeps on the beach all day long, listening to the delightful peace of the crashing waves and hear the seagulls cry.” Manon let out another yawn before sitting on the chaise, taking a cookie. 

Alya decided to join in on the bedtime story, “And also all his little friends that take naps on his sleepy- time beach too, like Finner.”

“Finner?” Marinette whispered under her breath.

“Yes,” Alya nodded, “The whale that swims the high seas with a city of people and creatures as magical as he is on his back. They, of course, like to stop off at the sleepy-time beach with Monsieur Sandman.”

Manon’s half-lidded eyes were without a doubt star-dazed. “Can Finner fly?”

Marinette gasped, “Oh yes, indeed! Through the starry night sky, you can sometimes even see Finner fly straight over Paris, and even jump over the moon.”

Adrien purred, “Hey diddle diddle, Chat Noir and the fiddle, and Finner jumped over the moon.”

Alya’s eyes widened. “Ladybug laughed to see such sport,”

“And little Manon fell asleep ‘til noon,” Marinette sighed, patting the head of the snoring child.

The three of them sat down: Alya on the desk chair, Marinette on the chaise next to Manon, and Adrien on a chair brought in from Marinette’s balcony. Alya interrogated them over the events of The Wick’d Enchantress, noting the coincidence they were watching a movie the same name as the akumatized villain. “Thank you guys.” Alya smiled. “I’ll get this uploaded and published on the Ladyblog tonight!”

* * *

Later, in the wee hours of that same night, Volpina climbed over the high walls of the Agreste Manor. She landed on the outskirts of the grounds and maneuvred the security. Through a secret passageway behind Emilie’s statue in the garden, she walked through a tunnel straight into Hawkmoth’s den.

“I know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are,” Volpina’s voice echoed against the cold shadowy walls.

In a swarm of white butterflies, his silhouette appeared from the darkness. “You managed that so expertly, Volpina. I can’t thank you enough.”

She proceeded to show him her mobile device, set to the latest Ladyblog post. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste claim they are eye-witnesses to a separate timeline of events where all of my illusions were real, right down to Nadja Chamack’s akuma alert message.”

Hawkmoth sighed, “I used to have my own suspicions of Adrien being Chat Noir, and this simply confirms them. As for Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, I can’t believe your suspicions were right about that mild-mannered fashionista.”

“Trust me,” Volpina grinned, “She's not mild in the slightest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my head is an animal. Thank you for asking. Have a good day 😘🎵


	15. Somewhere Beyond The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was going well for Hawkmoth, until a visitor arrived at his front steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to JuliaFC for being a wonderful beta reader <3 Find her works on Ao3 and FanFiction.Net!
> 
> Yeah, I made Marinette a better babysitter than she actually is in canon. Sue me :p

Manon ran down Sleepy-Time Beach as a large red kite flew behind her. The feeling of warm sand between her toes tickled with each and every step she took. She couldn’t believe how nice the damp salty ocean air felt, pressing against her naturally curly hair. The seagulls cried above her head as she stopped. Her bare feet were now wet with the sea rising up again to her ankles. She watched her kite fly high in the breeze as the sun departed the skies. Brilliant colours danced across the heavens before her. A myriad of reds, violets, oranges, and golden flashed in front of her face before dropping into the watery depths below, dimming like a candle.

“Manon.” Nadja’s sweet and tender voice woke her daughter from her pleasant rest.

“Are we at the beach, mommy?”

“The beach? Heavens, no, my sweet baby angel. We’re in Marinette’s room.” 

Manon looked around, left to right, scanning the room to only find her mother and Marinette. “I guess I must’ve _fell_ _asleep_! I’m sorry we didn’t get to play with your Ladybug and Chat Noir dollies. I really wanted to try your new Monsieur Bug and Lady Noire dollies too.”

Nadja side-eyed her daughter. “Yes,  _ fallen _ asleep, sweetheart.”

“It’s alright, Manon.” Marinette smiled at her, shaking her head. “There will always be another day.”

“Next time!” Manon excitedly yelled, pumping her fist mid-air.

* * *

A certain kind of darkness crept into the depths of the Agreste Manor; a mysterious presence, an acquaintance, yet at all the time, it was stronger than it had been in the past. It was like destiny at his own front door. Hawkmoth cowered to his knees, feeling his pulsating head. All of his empathy powers were tinted in a deep, mysterious mist.

“Monsieur Agreste,” Nathalie called from his smartwatch device, “We have some unsuspected guests. Amelie and Félix Graham de Vanily have arrived.”

“Félix,” he managed to mumble out of his agony. He held up his wrist, pointing Nathalie’s video to his face.

Nathalie was visibly shaken to see him in the amount of pain he was in. “Are you alright sir? I will come up immediately.”

“No,” he sighed, “Entertain our guests. Also, get Adrien. His kindness will help them manage in the meantime.” The video call ceased as he attempted to pull the pieces together from what shreds of comfort that he still clung to.  _ ‘It hadn’t been this bad last time.’ _

Nathalie let the visitors through the gate. A brilliant turquoise sports car drove through, parking in front of the stairs.

“Oh, Gabriel!” Amelie’s brows raised in sincerity. “If this was a bad time, I’m sorry we arrived. The news just sprung upon us so quickly-”

“It’s nothing,” Gabriel insisted, “Only a minor headache. Nathalie, could you please find an aspirin and a glass of water?”

Nathalie nodded, and diligently walked to the kitchen. She passed Adrien on his way into the living room.

“So...” He raised his brow. “What urgent news do you have?”

“Well, it’s somewhat of a long story, but I’ll keep it to a minimum,” Amelie sighed.

Félix chuckled, “I hear Adrien and I will be attending the same school.”

Gabriel choked, “Excuse me?”

“Even the same class!” Félix continued with a grin, eerily like Chat Noir’s own.

Amelie scowled at her son. “What he- I mean, we mean to say is...” She took a breath in, turning her attention back to the Agreste men, “We’re moving to Paris, and the home we’re living in will be a block away. We thought it best to tell you now, especially since we already moved in.”

Adrien cut in, “I think that’s awesome! We can really bond together again, like old times.”

Félix hid his grimace as a smile and nodded in response. “I can’t wait for you to show me all your lovely friends.”

Nathalie re-entered the living room with a white plastic cup with two white pills and a crystal goblet of water, handing it to Gabriel.

“Thank you, Nathalie,” he said, taking his medicine. Even with the aspirin that soothed the pain, Gabriel’s misted empathy still remained.

She sat down on the couch. The Agreste and Graham de Vanily households sat face-to-face.  _ ‘If I had a knife, the tension would slice as easily as frozen butter!’ _ The thought entered Gabriel’s mind, but it wasn’t his own. He stared at Félix, who simply grinned. Gabriel raised his eyebrow as he raised up his watch, calling the chef to bring some croissants. And softened butter.

“Anyways,” Amelie continued, “Due to our financial situation, as well as operations in the business, we decided it would be best to move back to Paris for the next few years. It won’t feel like too long, I hope,” she added with a slight laugh.

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed. “Oh no, I insist it will be a wonderful treat for all of us.” The chef arrived with a platter of a baker’s dozen of croissants. Gabriel’s face softened. “Ah, speaking of treats.” The chef bowed before taking back off to the kitchen.

“Oh Gabriel, you shouldn’t have!” Amelie smiled. “Your hospitality is so generous.”

He smiled back. “I just felt something to slice into could  _ cut _ the tension.” They all laughed out of courtesy as Gabriel quickly glanced back at Félix. The boy was obviously a little disturbed, even quite shaken.

“So Félix.” Adrien grabbed a biscuit, buttering the slices. “When do you start school?”

Félix followed suit, breaking the bread with his hands. “Soon. Quite soon. Tomorrow, actually.”

Adrien smiled. “That’s so cool! You’ll have to meet my friends Marinette, and Nino, and Alya- Oh, you remember Chloé, yeah?”

Félix almost choked, remembering the video incident. “Of course I remember  _ her, _ but do I believe I may have already been acquainted with some of them.”

Adrien reached out to Félix’s shoulder. “There’s always a second chance for a first impression.”

Félix sighed. “I suppose so.”

They all chatted merrily for the next half hour. Adrien and Félix took to the bedroom, playing video games and climbing the rock wall. Gabriel and Amelie went into his atelier, reminiscing over old memories and the next season’s designs. The evening was wrapped up, and the two families wished their ‘goodnights’ and walked out the door. As the sports car drove away, Gabriel’s fog soon lifted.

* * *

Gabriel was locked in his atelier with a chair under the doorknob as a back-up protection. “Nooroo,” he summoned.

“Yes, Master?” The kwami was visibly shaken.

“I believe you know what I’m already going to ask you about today’s events.”

The timid voice rang out, “It’s destiny, sir.”

“Why is that?”

“Miraculous are always given to those who have roughly lived twenty years of their life or less. It is the same with Guardians. They are chosen from a young age for their training to be ingrained within them as second-nature, as well as form a life-long bond with us kwamis. We’re like familiars, essentially.”

Gabriel slammed his fist against the table. “That still doesn’t answer why Félix was disrupting my power. Even his thoughts were slipping through to him.”

Nooroo was shaking. “It’s his destiny, sir. Like I said, we’re familiars. Reincarnation is not necessarily rebirth, but a gift from those who have lived before us. That boy you speak of has The Gift, he is destined to hold the Butterfly Miraculous.”

Gabriel scoffed.

“It’s not my choosing, sir. I am but a mere servant to the one that holds me, but  _ there is no stopping destiny. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud to announce we reached over 3,000 hits on October 10th! Thank you all you guys for your wondrous support. That being said, I love your guys’ prompts, thoughts, and speculations about what will happen next! Please leave your comments below <3
> 
> Chapter Notes: Hawkmoth’s headache over Felix’s presence may or may not be inspired by _Frasier_ (S1E16) where Daphne’s headache is over Lilith’s arrival to Seattle…
> 
> Sneak Peek: “Félix, please take the empty seat in the front row next to Lila Rossi.” Mlle. Bustier motioned to his new spot.


	16. Ships Drifting in The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix begins to feel the power of the city of love at his first day of Collège Françoise Dupont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to JuliaC for being a wonderful beta reader and check out her works here on Ao3 and FanFiction.Net

The morning light pierced through the fog of night, illuminating Collège Françoise Dupont. Félix stepped out of the shining blue sports car, scanning the grounds before him. He quickly caught sight of Adrien with a few other kids.  _ ‘Of course, he’s popular. They just like him because he’s a model: rich and famous and-’ _ and then he caught something he wasn’t prepared for. A girl with dark-haired piglets ( _ ‘Of all hairstyles? She could do better,’ _ ) had walked up to him and kissed his lips. Adrien didn’t pull away. He even seemed to  _ enjoy _ it.  _ Consent _ to it, even. This was no ill-fantasy-diluted fan, but a  _ significant other. _ Adrien had a girlfriend.

He shook it off, not realizing he had just been gawking at them like a voyeur. Embarrassed, he walked up to them anyway. Félix couldn’t help but to stare at Marinette. “Introduce me to your  _ friends, _ why don’t you!” Félix’s elbow nudged against Adrien with a feline-esque grin.

Marinette blushed. “Oops, I’m sorry, aha-” She began to fall into a stuttering mess.

“Don’t worry, mademoiselle.” He turned to face Adrien. “I’m just teasing my good ol’ cousin here because he skimped out on that little detail yesterday.”

Marinette jokingly raised her eyebrow at Adrien. “Oh, so  _ I’m _ the little detail now?”

“Sugar-” he began.

“Pet names! We have commenced pet names!” Félix was roaring.

“Oh, trust me, pet names were the first thing to start with their shenanigans,” a foxy voice laughed, sticking out her hand towards him. “I’m Alya by the way.”

Marinette smiled, scrunching her eyes. “Yeah, I’m Marinette.”

“You can refer to me as the king.” Nino nodded his head at him.

Alya facepalmed. “Nino.”

“What?” Nino laughed.

Félix side-eyed him. “Alright, king Nino-” His eyes met with Chloé’s from twenty feet away. The sunlight radiated in her blonde hair.

Marinette turned to see what he was looking at. “Don’t tell me Queen Bee has taken your breath away, has it?”

Félix had to shake it off again. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Utterly ridiculous,” the other three said in unison.

Félix was taken aback. “What? I don’t know what you all are getting at. She’s just a friend, an old childhood-”

“Adrikins!” a familiar voice shrilled.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Oh God no-”

She ran up to Félix, kissing his cheeks. “What did you do to your hair-”

Félix was disgruntled. “Chloé, I know it has been years, but get a grip on yourself.”

She gasped. “Félix?”

“Yes, Chloé, I go here now.” His glare was imprinted on her soul.

She turned to Adrien. “I’m so so sorry I confused this British street rat for someone as wonderful as you, Adrikins!” She hugged him, kissing his cheeks too.

“‘British street rat,’” he scoffed. “Can you buzz off?”

“I’d rather Buzz On, but I guess you don’t even know I’m Queen Bee,” she gloated.

“Well...” He gestured vaguely. “Who doesn’t know you’re a queen bee?”

“No, no, no. You’re ridiculous.”

“Utterly ridiculous,” the four of them echoed.

Félix was thrown off-guard yet again. He felt attacked.

“Can’t you see you’re hurting him?” a voice, sweet as sugar, but tinted as sour as lemons spoke up.

Félix could only see her dark Italian hair from where he stood.

“What do you want, Rossi?” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“You can’t attack him like you attack me!” she nearly screamed. “I will not put up with it.”

“He’s Adrien’s cousin, Rossi. If you have a problem with some friendly banter, take it to your therapist. We’re done with you.” Chloé led them away from Lila as Adrien took Félix by his arm.

_ ‘She really defended me.’ _ His thoughts were flooded. He didn’t get the chance to thank her, to praise her, to see her face, or to woo her.

“So anyways. Queen Bee,” Chloé continued. The stories and pictures she brought up of herself on some blog or whatever all sifted through Félix’s mind like sand. His mind was as liquid as the ocean, and two ships had merely passed in the night, not truly knowing of one another.

“I run the Ladyblog, y’know,” Alya said. The contrasting timbre of her voice woke Félix out of Chloé’s monotony about herself.

“Do you, now?” Félix nodded. He could appreciate how well-built the website was, how quality the stories and images were, considering such an amateur made it all. “I’m actually a little impressed.”

Adrien raised his eyebrow. “You? Impressed? Has Paris gone to your head today?”

“It’s the city of love, dear Adrien. You of all people should know. And  _ magic _ certainly does exist.” Marinette booped his nose.

“A city can’t just fill a mischievous boy’s heart.” Félix rolled his eyes.

“How long have you been here?” Nino asked.

“Three days,” Félix coldly replied.

Alya nodded her head. “Sounds like enough time to let the love seep in.”

* * *

The bell rang, cutting through the sound of student’s talking like a knife. Félix strutted in with Mme. Bustier to the front of the class. She gave her best jazz hands. “Please give a warm welcome to Félix Graham de Vanily. He’s Adrien’s cousin from London.”

He grinned, and bowed, afterwards jokingly gave a queen’s wave.

“Félix, please take the empty seat in the front row next to Lila Rossi.” Mme. Bustier motioned to his new spot.

“Rossi,” he mumbled under his breath.  _ It was her. _

“Good morning,” Lila said to him, sticking out her hand.

“Good morning to you too.” Félix smiled, accepting her hand. He proceeded to kiss it.

Lila’s eyes widened. “I didn't expect to be seated by a gentleman today, Madame Bustier.” Her eyelashes fluttered at him.

“Wonderful. Now, Class, open your textbooks to chapter thirteen -the book is under your chair, Félix-”

He whispered to Lila, “I didn’t get the chance to thank you this morning.”

“I overreacted,” she fretted.

“Nonsense,” he said immediately. “I felt attacked, and you knew it.”

She twirled her hair. “I’m flattered.”

Félix paused and felt his face slowly warm.  _ ‘Is this- Is this blushing?’ _

* * *

“Adrien, I need your help.” Félix never thought he’d hear the words come from his own mouth.

Adrien blinked. “Wow, that’s a first.”

“I know, I know,” Félix sighed. “How do I, ah- How do I get someone’s attention?”

Adrien shimmied his eyebrows. “Romantically?”

“I suppose-” Félix’s face blushed again _‘Drats. I’m going to need cosmetics if this is going to keep happening.’_

“Then it is time,” he dramaticized, “for my  _ Miraculous Atelier of Pastries and Romance _ to commence its next project.”

Marinette magically appeared before them. “Ooh-la-la,” she said, “Adrien Agreste’s Miraculous Atelier of Pastries and Romance has a new patron, I take it?”

Félix fumbled his head against the table. “Your guys’ inside jokes kill me.”

“He’ll get them soon enough. Won’t he, honey?” Marinette smirked.

“Definitely, sugar!” Adrien nodded back.


	17. Damaged Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix asks for Adrien’s advice in the love department. Let Operation II of Adrien Agreste’s Miraculous Atelier of Pastries and Romance commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to JuliaFC for being a wonderful beta reader <3 Find her works on Ao3 and FanFiction.Net!

Radiant beams of light shone down through all of the windows throughout the entirety of the Agreste household. All the items in the house had cast their routine golden afternoon shadows, but today was a hair different. Three scheming shadows stood in Adrien’s chambers. Amongst these silhouettes, one of which had what seemed to be pigtails. The next had a lump on their back pocket, filled with camembert. The third with slicked-back hair. In private, the three congregated after the schooltime hours to slip into Félix’s mind some advice he desired to acquire: the strategy of Chat Noir’s Miraculous Atelier.

Marinette’s eyes shone a deep blue as she spoke. One part sparkle from the sun, another part sparkle from the love she felt for Adrien. “A friend of mine actually suggested to me that I should give the person I liked pastries because I was such a good baker.”

“As the days passed, I couldn’t help but feel like she had her eyes set on me. I really liked Marinette- I mean, I always have, of course. But when someone asked me if I had a crush on her, on one hand my feelings all at once kind of clicked, but I was still just so confused.” Adrien let out a sigh.

She held his hand. “So then he asked to take me to a cafe, just the two of us. I asked if it was a date-”

“-And I asked if she wanted it to be.” They stared into each other’s eyes.

“And so, we went on three dates. Three days in a row.” Marinette giggled.

Adrien turned back to Félix. “So that’s why you should give your mystery girl pastries.”

Félix furrowed his brow before shaking it off. “The story makes sense, but I don’t follow how the logic would apply to me. Why pastries? I know they’re sweet and all, but what about chocolates or a fresh bouquet of flowers, like one traditionally would?”

“True, but it’s a little much. The signs of affection from those are way too symbolic and too obvious.” Marinette grinned. “Besides, even friends can share pastries. People who are in love do too. But as an added plus, I’m the daughter of a well-known baker in town. I could get you a discount.”

Félix looked up to the ceiling, comprehending what they were telling him. “So, I have to connect with her. Something like an offering: something romantic. Her attention will be drawn to me, and she’ll be more than ample to accept me asking her out?”

Marinette nodded. “Exactly.”

Félix raised his brow. “I can’t help but notice you two seem to have a knack for making elaborate schemes together. This clearly isn’t your first.”

Adrien and Marinette blushed, thinking back to all the  _ elaborate schemes _ they strategized together to take down akumatized victims.

Marinette raised her eyebrows in a playful gesture. “Let’s call that an  _ ancient Chinese secret. _ ”

Félix rolled his eyes. “Okay. Whatever. Where do you suggest getting said pastries?”

“The Dupain-Cheng Bakery, of course!” Adrien grinned.

“Sounds familiar- Wait.” Félix smiled, raising his brow. “Is this a shameless self-promotion plug I’m witnessing? Business strategy. I can admire that.”

“All in a day’s work!” Marinette saluted, winking.

* * *

The morning sun rose over the Parisian skyline as bustles of friends, students, parents, and cliques formed in front of Collège Françoise Dupont. It was almost difficult to walk through. Finally, they opened the doors to the school and let them into the courtyard and cafeteria for breakfast.

“I can’t believe her! That Dupain-Cheng!” Chloé scoffed, lamenting to Sabrina. “Of all the people Adrikins could end up with and he picked  _ her? _ ”

“Don’t worry, Chloé,” Sabrina reassured her. “You’re beautiful, you’re rich, and you’re so well-known throughout Paris! You’re bound to find someone if you only look a little further.”

Chloé sighed. “You just don’t get it.” She looked up and caught the sight of Félix in the corner of her eye. He had been walking around with a white box of pastries with a red ribbon. The glitter on it shined in the light. If it was exactly her style, how could it not be for her? Chloé grinned at this bit of fate. “If I can’t have the original Adrikins, then I suppose a look-alike won’t hurt.”

Sabrina looked in the same direction as her and winced. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? You’ve never taken an interest in him before-”

“Shut it! It’s a good plan,” she said under her breath. Chloé walked over to him. “Ooh pastries! May I have one, Félix?” Chloé batted her eyelashes at him, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. “For the sake of old-timesy-wimesies?”

Félix was flustered. He was caught by surprise, eyeing her up and down from head to toe. _‘Stop yourself, Félix! Lila is the mission.’_ His mind told him one thing. He did another: he continued admiring her anyway. He knew and could see for himself she was quite attractive and well, he wasn’t dead. Or at least he supposed he wasn’t. He flashed a quick smile at her. “Sure, Chloé,” _‘What did I just tell myself?’_ He opened the box with a delicate touch and let her grab a lemon scone.

“Thank you, you’re such a doll.” Chloé leaned into him, pressing down on his shoulder as she kissed a second ‘thank you’ onto his cheek. As she walked past him, Félix was left in a cloud of her perfume.

“Oh the fragrance,” he murmured to himself.

A chorus sang behind him, “Radiant, carefree, dreamy. Adrien, The Fragrance.”

Félix nearly pulled out his hair, “Do you people have lives?”

Marinette giggled, “Nope.”

Alya raised her arms to the air, like a preacher. “Only life I have is dedicated to the press.”

“I don’t think a ‘life’ would really fit on my schedule.” Adrien grinned. “ I could ask Nathalie, though I don’t think she’d approve.”

Félix rolled his head to Nino.

Nino shrugged. “Don’t look at me, dude. They’re just lame.”

They all started laughing. Except for Félix. He was still on the verge of tearing clumps of hair out with his bare fist. Continuing his journey, he left without another word. He sighed in relief as he passed through the library doors, catching sight of Lila.

“Hey, would you like a scone?”

“Oh.” She was taken aback. “I really didn’t expect this. I couldn’t possibly.”

He smiled, opening the box. “Take as many as you like, Lila. My treat.”

Timidly, she took two of the bright yellow pastries from his box, which the tops were covered in a thin layer of white vanilla frosting. “You’re such a gentleman.” With her other hand, she delicately caressed his chin. Her gaze was like staring into two ripe olives. The sight of them surpassed Félix’s eyes and imprinted straight into his memory. The bell rang and he could not hear it. He could hardly breathe. “We should speak again, soon.” She winked and headed off to class.

* * *

The day was young and the Collège Françoise Dupont had just let out for lunch. Blue skies smiled down, birds were chirping and singing, and a small group of friends sat at a café patio around their favourite table.

“So Félix,” Alya said, “I hear you have a mystery girl you’ve been trying to sweep off her feet.” She cut into a freshly baked poppyseed muffin. As she buttered a slice, the warmth melted it and soaked it in.

“Ah, yes.” Félix smiled. “In the library, earlier, I was able to give Lila a scone.” He took a bite into a lemon pound cake.

The name pierced into their ear. The four of them cocked their heads at him, staring wide-eyed. 

“Lila?” The words slipped out of Marinette’s mouth in shock.

Félix nodded. “Isn’t she wonderful?” He let out a lovestruck sigh. 

They knew that sigh. That was the same exact sigh in which Marinette and Adrien sighed for each other. This. Was. Bad.

“No.” The words came firmly out of Marinette’s mouth, just as any reflex should.

He froze. “No?”

Marinette was shocked at how blunt she was. “Félix, don’t take it personally. It’s just that I can’t lie to you when someone like  _ her _ is involved, toying with your emotions-”

Félix scowled. “Are you insulting my intelligence? I know first-hand the acts of deception and manipulation.” Félix felt like jumping across the table to strangle her.

Nino tried to halt his fury. “Félix, dude. We really want to support you, but there has been some serious -ah-  _ beef, _ let’s say, with Lila.”

“That is absolutely petty.” Félix rolled his eyes. “Why can’t you accept my decision?”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “We don’t want you hurt.”

“Lila is damaged goods, Félix,” Alya added.

“You two were the ones that gave me the advice, but now, you turn your back on me?” 

“Félix, wait!” The words managed to escape through Adrien’s heavy breath. 

“I’m gone.” He picked up his bag, slammed the chair into the table, and walked out of the café.

* * *

It was early in the sunny afternoon and Adrien and Lila sat in their co-directors chairs, helping guide the making of another production. Before Lila had gone away, they had become quite the partners, even when their friendship was smashing against the rocks, the both knew how to keep it professional. Today, however, the production was abnormally slow, but Adrien kept telling himself Lila was just trying to get back into the swing of things.

Finally they got a coffee break and Adrien let his brows furrow. “Lila, you seem like you’ve been down this whole time. Is there something a matter?”

Lila sighed. “I don’t want to burden you with my problems. Though, while we do have a break and you’re asking, do you mind if I could vent a little?” She looked up at him. Her eyes were drooping, exhausted. They normally avoided looking straight into each other’s faces, but Adrien knew first-hand what the power of a good cosmetics artist could do.

He nodded.

Lila huffed. “I can’t stand the rumours, Adrien. All I hear  _ all _ day long is ‘Lila went to juvie’ this, and ‘Lila got out of juvie’ that. It’s irritating. Frustrating. I just- Ugh!”

Adrien showed her an understanding smile. “Jail is no fun place; I know that for sure.”

Lila eyed him. “You’ve been, Agreste?”

“Once.” He nodded. “In Monopoly.”

She giggled. “Seriously?”

He kept his straight face. “It wasn’t fun.” 

“Tell me about it.” She picked up her iced tea, her lips wrapping around the straw. 

Adrien was thinking. She never confirmed any of the rumours, but she always passed them off as such, as well as lies. No one really asked her about it, but he decided he wasn’t going to be the first to ask.

“So Lila.” Switching the subject, he could feel his body heat rising. “How do you feel about my cousin Félix?”

She blushed, almost choking on her drink. “I’d like to get closer to him, quite honestly.” She put her drink down. “I was rather caught off-guard when he tried to give me a scone earlier today. It was so good, especially when I dipped it into the coffee I had.”

Adrien smiled. “Well, he is new, trying to fit in. I think he’s having a hard time, if I’m being honest. I definitely think he’d enjoy your company.”

Lila raised her brow. “Adrien. Cut the crap. You haven’t been all that kind to me in months, and now all of a sudden your cousin shows up and you act all buddy-buddy. And you want me to get closer to him? As much as I like the sentiment -if it were genuine- this sounds rather fishy if you ask me.”

Adrien’s face straightened. “What I asked was what you thought of him. I didn’t ask what you thought of  _ me. _ ” He clutched onto the arm of his director’s chair. “I don’t know what he sees in you, but that’s not my job to ask him. If you like him, then it’s  _ your  _ job to do so _. _ ”

The entirety of Lila’s body was frozen stiff. She couldn’t blink. Her mouth was gaping open. In a poor attempt to calm her nerves with her iced tea, she spilt some of it.

Adrien sped-walked to the concessions table, grabbing a handful of napkins to help her clean it up. “I’m sorry for being disrespectful, this is my fault-”

“No, Adrien.” As she spoke, it sounded like a ball was forming. Small streams were pouring down her face; the culprit ice cube she hid in the palm of her hand. “You’re such a good cousin to him that despite what you really think of me, you’d try to make amends for his sake.”

He touched her hand. He smiled. “Good try, Lila, but I can see the puddle coming from under your thumb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I enjoyed the words association too much with the themes of these recent chapters. From dreaming, to Mr. Sandman, to the beach, to the ocean, to ships, to damaged goods- Oof, this has been a delight!
> 
> I'm proud to announce we reached over 150 Kudos on October 14th <3 I thank all you wonderful starlights for your support


	18. We Fire At Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rising tensions between Adrien and Félix dissipate, Félix musters the confidence to take Lila out on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo Starlights ✨ I would love to thank JuliaFC for being this chapter’s beta reader. Check out her works here on Ao3 and FFN!
> 
> Notice: I'm going to be starting a consistent upload schedule. New Chapters will be posted every Tuesday, Thursday, and the weekend. Please comment if you guys prefer Saturday or Sunday.

With the dawn of a new day, the shade of night had been penetrated with the morning light and soon found itself washed away. Aimed at a familiar school, the sky’s natural spotlight illuminated through the grounds breaking away at the light mist that hovered itself over the grass patches and fields.

“Hey Félix,” the vibrant tenor in Adrien’s voice rang out.

Félix furrowed his brow, turning away from him. “What makes you think I want to talk to you?”

“Yeah, you probably don’t, but I talked to Lila today,” Adrien said

“What did you do?” The fiery words hashed out from the tip of Félix’s tongue.

“We co-direct some short films and commercials and sometimes model together because of my father. It’s pretty hard not to talk to her.”

“It never ceases to amaze me how sheerly loaded your schedule has always been. It’s as though he doesn’t even want you in the house.”

“You mean like he’s hiding something from me?”

Félix rolled his eyes. “That’s not my call to make.”

Adrien shook it off. “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I think she really does like you.”

A surprising sweep of joy fell over Félix’s face. “Oh my. You aren’t joking with me, are you? Maybe if she says ‘Yes’ to me asking her out, she and I could have more dates. Maybe you and I can even have a double date with Lila and Marinette too!”

Adrien paused for a moment, interpreting his words before starting to laugh. “Now you’re pushing your luck.”

An eyebrow on Félix’s eyebrow raised itself. “How so?”

“They can hardly be in the same room as each other, much less be seated at the same table.”

“I swear, Adrien. Can’t you and your friends be civil, at least?”

“Do you even know Lila?”

Félix halted himself. His eyes widened, letting out a few spare, but hard blinks. His hand slowly raised, covering his mouth. “What have you been trying to tell me, Adrien?”

_ ‘What can I do but to tell him the truth in a way that doesn’t hurt him?’  _ Adrien let out a sigh. “Lila -How do I say this?- is a  _ victim _ of many, er,  _ vicious _ rumours. No one knows if they’re true or false.” He sighed. He was in disdain of himself.

“What do you mean?”

“Primarily, there are rumours about Lila having gone to juvie these past three months. She actually came back just this week before you arrived.”

Félix gasped. “Her? Juvie?”

“Yes. Her.” Adrien swallowed. “The rumours revolve around medical fraud and identity theft, which-”

“How?”

“Okay, so, um-” Adrien took in another deep breath. “She has lied about many things, Félix. From claiming Marinette pushed her down the stairs, to having tinnitus, to lying about who her mother really is. She was in an apartment for months, lying to her mother that she couldn’t go to school because of the akuma attacks. She lied to the school about travelling and being in foreign countries. There’s no one that knows the actual truth about her, Félix.” His eyes widened.  _ ‘I said too much.’ _

“Then,” Félix began, “if she says ‘No’ to me asking her out, then she lied to you about possibly liking me.”

Adrien nodded in response.

“And if she says ‘Yes,’ then me and her can make a bond of trust.”

Adrien scratched his head.

“It’s just a  _ fact, _ Adrien. All good and healthy relationships have a bond of trust between their partners. Honesty. Forgiveness. Mutual understanding.”

A certain kind of stiffness bloated Adrien’s body. He couldn’t even blink comfortably.

Félix cupped his fist into his hand out of determination. “I’ll uncover the truth.”

“She claims she was in Italy for three months with her cousins.”

Félix looked him in the eye. “And perchance she was?”

“Then I suppose it really is up to you to find out and undercover the truth, Félix.” Adrien walked away without saying another word. There was a slight skip in the boy’s step as he took notice of Marinette. 

Félix shut his eyes, and counted down from ten to calm his nerves. When he opened them, it was like magic. Lila was passing before him. Both of her lips were tucked into her mouth, keeping them sealed.

_ ‘Perhaps she’s being casual? People do try not to place attention around themselves when they like someone,’  _ Félix pondered. He raised his hand in the air with a spiral-like gesture and bowed before her. He immediately caught her attention. “Hullo Lila. How do you do?” He took notice of the smile that was beginning to crack from her face.

Lila curtsied. “I am doing quite swell, thank you for asking.”

He breathed in and counted down. 

_ ‘3...  _

_ 2...  _

_ 1…  _

_ Fire.’ _

“I had been curious if you had any plans for lunch today.”

Lila began twirling the ends of her hair. “If you’re offering, I do happen to know a restaurant just behind the school. I hear it  _ is  _ excellent.”

“You’ll definitely have to show me. It sounds like it’s close. We could walk there together.”

Lila’s smile grew, and a genuine one at that, he could tell. 

“I’d really like that,” she said.

* * *

Cursed by the bell, Félix picked up his belongings and headed up to class with her.

Félix’s hands were shaking beneath the restaurant table. “So I heard this is your first week back. It’s quite lucky we had this bit of chance to arrive so close apart.”

Lila smiled. “I’d almost call it  _ fate. _ ” With a delicate touch, she lifted the champagne glass of tomato juice off the table, placing the edge onto her lips.

“Though, what made you go away for three months?”

She put down her glass onto the table, now with a subtle imprint of her pink lipstick. “I was with my cousins in Italy.” Her mood darkened. Her eyebrows furrowed. “It’s a rather twisted story, what they’ve been saying about me, though. So many rumours and lies popped up about it. I blame Marinette for it all. ”

“Why her?”

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. “She’s out to get me. I know it in my bones. I’d know that feeling anywhere.”

Félix nodded, but she spoke before he could open his mouth.

“Can I let you in on something confidential?” Lila straightened up in her seat.

He scrunched up his brow. “Of course. That’s also something I want to talk about with you. I want you to feel comfortable with me, first and foremost about literally anything. I will keep everything confidential with your trust me.” A jolt of heat went through his body. He grabbed a napkin to absorb the sweat bead that broke on his forehead. “I mean, if things between us develop into a relationship, that is. I don't want to put you under any kind of pressure.” He could feel his cheeks flush under the layer of powder he put on.

She smiled at him. “You’re a really good guy. I was so right about you.”

“About what?”

“Being an absolute  _ gentleman. _ ”

He took a swig of the orange juice he ordered. “I’m charmed, to say the least.”

“Trust me when I say I’m just as charmed by you.”

With another swig of the juice to cool him down, he changed the subject. “Now, what is it that you were trying to say?”

“Oh, Marinette.” She leaned in closer. “Do you know who Ladybug is?”

His eyes widened. “Those ridiculous pigtails-”

“I don’t know how we didn’t see it before. I think it’s magic.”

“Magic?” His breath left his body. All the tinglings he ever felt in his life clicked. He scanned around his immediate vision, targeting each person in sight. It was like he could read the mind of each person he saw. No, not read,  _ sensed _ their mind. Not with the words of their internal monologue, but with colour. Each colour that flashed in a person’s aura he knew their meaning.

He knew he had synesthesia, but he never understood why he always saw colours. He knew what people felt, but never made the connection between the two. It was what made it so easy for him to manipulate those around him whenever he felt he had been lost-in-touch with the love and kindness of his humanity. Whether he presented it as though he was feeling too much or he presented it like he wasn’t feeling at all, he now truly knew he was an empath. And a magical one, at that.

“Yes. Now I’m going to say something even more ridiculous.” She pulled on a chain around her neck. An orange swirl appeared that had been covered by her blouse. “I’m a hero too.”

He blinked. “You are?” The colours surrounding her aura were vibrant. They had been shifting between orange and purple through their conversation, but now a surge of lightly toned green hues filled the canvas of her soul, matching with her eyes every now and again. Oddly enough, a violet aura still surrounded her handbag.

“I am Volpina, a fox superhero with the ability to create whatever I imagine.” Felix didn’t need to look at her aura to see just how happy she was to tell him.

He gawked at the emblem she held in her hand. “That’s incredible.”

“ _ Miraculous, _ to say the least,” she agreed.

* * *

Félix heard a beep come from his phone. It was the Akuma Alert app he installed just yesterday. He read the message to himself.

[Code: Yellow. Possible Victim, Possible New Hero. Proceed with Caution. Description: Woman in Fox-like outfit carrying blond man across the rooftops in District 4 spotted.]

In their last fifteen minutes of their lunch hour, Félix and Volpina were sitting on top of the Notre Dame Cathedral, watching the sailboats pass by in the waters below. In the corner of Félix’s eye, he saw quick flashes of red and black scatter from the roofs across the street.

He held her hand tighter. “We aren’t alone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very glad to let you all know we have reached 4,000 Hits on October 15th! You’re all so very much wonderful, my Starlights✨
> 
> Today I’m curious how you lov’ly readers found this fic! If you like, please comment whether you found this through a server on Discord, a recommendation from a friend, or perchance a discovery of your very own!


	19. Serenade of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Félix’s first date gets party crashed by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JuliaFC is the wonderful beta reader for this chapter of Chat's Miraculous Atelier. Consider checking out her works here on Ao3 and FFN

“We’re not alone.” The words Félix muttered under his breath. He felt Volpina’s left hand wrap around onto his, sandwiching his hand between both of hers. He fully faced her. Their eyes met. They felt the newfound tensions that now ruined what had been such a lovely afternoon spent together. Two certain party-crashers were expected to make their dues at any moment.

“The four of us can be civil, I can assure.”

“If Marinette can’t stand you as Lila, how could Ladybug stand Volpina?”

“She has a public reputation she needs to uphold. Not that she’s all that good about keeping that image around me, but I digress. All of Paris is watching her. I’m sure of it.”

“How can you be so certain?” He held onto her.

“The Akuma Alert told the entire town to keep an eye out on me. It’s honestly such a burden they can’t trust me. Whatever. Their loss.”

Félix parted his gaze from her, looking down. He scratched the crook of his elbow. “You know, I did suggest to Adrien that the four of us could have a double date sometime.” His voice trailed off.

Volpina shifted her arms, wrapping them around him. “I still can’t believe what a gentleman you are.”

“To be fair, this is the second chance they’ve given me. I now have to spend every single day with them, so I’m trying my best. It’s not like last time. That was when I could be as devious as I pleased, and I almost got away with it scot-free.” Volpina shifted. The corner of her mouth started to lift in a subtle half-grin. “Happiness comes from the people around you, and you have to appreciate them while they’re still here. If you, er- If  _ one _ goes and spends their time hating on those around them, how can they really appreciate their life?”

“Spoken like a true  _ hero. _ ” Volpina let out a subtle grunt, unnoticeable to Félix.

“I apologize if that was a bit much.” A tear broke away from Félix’s face. He turned to her again, wiping it away. “Have you ever lost somebody that was truly near and dear to you?”

Volpina’s eyes widened. The grasp of her hug loosened around him. “I’m sorry for your loss, Félix. I didn’t realize-”

“It’s alright, Lila, but please.”

“Please?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Have you ever lost someone? A grandparent, perhaps? A friend? Any kind of loved one?  _ A parent? _ ” He turned away from her, taking in deep breaths. The side of his sleeve was now damp.

“Well, perhaps. But it’s not the same.” Lila shimmied her head away from him.

“You can tell me. I promise.” With a careful touch, he caressed her jawline against the back of his hand.

“I lose people before I even get to know them. I mean, yeah Marinette ticks me off. She sees me as this one-dimensional compulsive liar. She doesn’t even know me. I don’t even know her. She’s somehow swayed nearly everyone against me. My own mother doesn’t even interact with me all that much.”

“Do- Do you have a father?” Félix gulped.

“Knowing where he’s at would be like a game of  _ Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? _ ”

“I don’t think it would help much.” He sighed. “Though, they do say ‘‘Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.’ After all, sadness helps us through such pains. I’d even say it’s what makes us  _ human. _ ”

“You’re right, Félix. It’s just that that’s exactly my point. All these people I hardly know. Where is  _ my _ love? Where is my guidance? It feels just so absent, so cold.” She rubbed at her face. “God. Now you’re making  _ me _ cry.”

Félix pulled her in, closer to him. They revelled in the silence. They let themselves take in the world around them. The mid-afternoon sun beating down, the splashes and ripples of water below, the passing by of the streetcars, even the choir rehearing within the cathedral. It was unique. It was like the music nature had granted them. It was the serenade of the day.

They sat for a brief minute before Lila took him across the street. “Ladybug. Chat Noir. I know you’re here and I know you have questions.”

From the shadows of a chimney, the two figures walked out into the light before them.

Ladybug opened her mouth, “Lila-”

“Volpina,” she corrected.

“Volpina, we’re here because we want to help you. To heal you.”

“Heal her from what?” Félix raised an eyebrow at her.

“She’s an akumatized victim, Félix.” Chat Noir said to him.

Félix proceeded to massage his temples. “You remember me, I take it.”

“Yes. We do.” Ladybug nodded. “But Volpina, we want to cure you of this akuma that haunts you.”

“We can talk over whatever negative emotion you’re feeling.”

“We were happy,” Félix cut in. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were surprised.

“Félix,” Ladybug said. “Could you share what happened?”

Volpina wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “He doesn’t have to. I’m not an akuma in the slightest.”

“I can vouch that’s true,” Félix added.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at each other for a moment of silent communication. They scattered their glances throughout each other. The duo’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“You’re not making this easy on us.” Chat Noir began.

“I am, actually.” Volpina raised both her eyebrows. “It’s just what you don’t want to hear. I know  _ that _ for a  _ fact. _ ”

Ladybug stuck her arm out in front of her agitated partner. “I don’t think this is the person you want to be, Volpina.”

“You’re not listening to me. You’re stubborn and you don’t understand. You’re oblivious to what’s actually happening.” From her aggression and tensity, a vein began to take shape across her left temple. “Come on, Félix. Let’s head back to school.” She picked him up in her arms and in a swift jump, parkoured the direction to Françoise Dupont.

“Don’t let her get away!” Ladybug swung, aiming herself in the same direction.

Volpina stopped immediately. She put Félix down. “It looks like we’re not going to be on time today. I’m sorry, Félix, that our lovely little afternoon had to take a turn for the worst.”

She eyed the news station van not too far from where the four of them stood, trying to figure out whether a juicy battle would ensue to be worth reporting. Volpina smiled. Her gloved fingers wrapped around the buttons across the flute in a delicate manner. Her mouth formed a curvature as she pursed her lips against the instrument. A melody, dark and melancholic in its nature rang through the flute’s deep alto register. “Mirage!”

In a single unison, every television in Paris was set to the news and every cell phone open to the Akuma Alert app.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I am Nadia Chamack and I am with Volpina here who has a startling revelation for us today.” 

The olive eyes of the Volpina clone pierced straight into the camera lens. “The heroes of Paris are none other than model and teen icon, Adrien Agreste, and fashion prodigée and Dupain-Cheng bakery’s own, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” As she called out their names, it appeared as though Ladybug and Chat Noir’s masks crumbled and dissipated. The faces that the city knew as Marinette and Adrien were now revealed.

There was an audible gasp afterwards that came out through the televisions across the city. It was from all the people who witnessed first-hand and especially from Nadja, who had a clip microphone attached to her blazer.

“Ladybug, your mask! It’s gone!” Chat called to her.

“Chat, what about yours?”

The two were stiff, staring at each other in shock. They touched their own faces, like it was a lie. Like it had all just been a twisted nightmare they could wake up from any moment. That’s it, right? They’ll just wake up on Marinette’s chaise and find it was all a bad dream the two of them could laugh about later. The thoughts hurriedly rushed through Marinette’s mind. She had all but turned to stone.

With the sight of the real Volpina in the corner of his eye and the imitation below, Chat grabbed Ladybug and jumped over the rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter's publication, we just reached beyond the 30,000 word count and I want to thank y'all for reading every step of the way. I honestly didn't think I would take this fic so far when I began writing it, but then I grew so attached to this fic, I am currently planned ahead by five chapters.
> 
> Sneak peek excerpt of the next chapter:  
> “We have an option,” Ladybug began. “We can fuse, or we can select more heroes.”  
> “Rena Rouge?” Chat asked.  
> “Even though Alya’s identity was revealed to Hawkmoth, the fox Miraculous is a personal favourite,” Ladybug responded. She pulled the compartment drawer.  
> It was missing.


	20. The Couffaine Houseboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir pays a visit to some friends. And he has gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JuliaFC is the wonderful beta reader for this chapter of Chat's Miraculous Atelier. Check out her works here on Ao3 as well as FFN!

“Look!” Ladybug pointed to a familiar structure.

They parkoured without being noticed over to the greenhouse. Chat Noir let Ladybug enter first as he kept an eye out for witnesses. From her yoyo, she summoned the Guardian box.

“We have an option,” Ladybug began. “We can fuse, or we can select more heroes.”

“Rena Rouge?” Chat asked.

“Even though Alya’s identity was revealed to Hawkmoth, the fox Miraculous is a personal favourite,” Ladybug responded. She pulled the compartment drawer.

It was missing.

Ladybug paused. Her hand backed away from the drawer, taking hold of Chat’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. She was realizing what they were truly up against.

“What’s wrong, M’Lady?”

Speechless, she spun the box around, showing him the empty compartment.

“Volpina!” It was an aggressive whispered they let out in unison.

“I can’t figure out how I let this happen.” Ladybug scratched the top of her head. “I’m a horrible Guardian.”

“The masks!” Chat Noir realized.

“When we left her illusion, our masks came back. Or had they really left our faces at all?”

“Either way,” Chat panted. “Lila somehow knew it was us. She somehow stole the fox Miraculous and she used it to reveal our identity to all of Paris.”

“Wait, didn’t she show you the knock-off fox necklace to impress you in the park months ago?” Ladybug glimpsed into Chat’s emerald gaze.

“Félix!” Chat’s eyes widened.

Upon hearing his name, Ladybug’s Guardian reflex reached for the Bee. She couldn’t explain it, but she needed to find him.  _ ‘This is temporary,’ _ she told herself.

Chat Noir panted. “She must have done the same with him during the lunch break today. Except, with the  _ real _ Miraculous.”

She grabbed two more. “Chat, I need you to head to the Couffaine houseboat. School was cancelled when the news was revealed.”

He nodded, taking them both into his hands. “I won’t fail you, Princess.”

She placed both hands onto his face. “Whatever happens today, I need you to know that I love you. Ever since you handed me your umbrella, I’ve been head over heels for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want the world to change for the worse.”

“Or we can think about hope.”

“Hope?”

“You know I’ve been hoping.”

“About what?”

“That everything’s better now everything’s out in the open.” He leaned in, as they were greeted with the warmth of each other’s lips. “I love you, too.”

* * *

As Chat landed on the Couffaine houseboat, he turned to go below deck, he came face-to-face with Anarka.

“Madame Couffaine-”

She looked grimly at him. “You need him, I suppose?”

“Both of them,” Chat said.

Her brow raised. “Even after ..?”

He kept his calm tone. “He won’t be Viperion and she hasn’t used one before.”

Anarka pulled him by his bell, practically mere inches away from her face. “I’m allowing this now because he hasn’t been hurt so far and I have put my faith into you two for protecting not only myself and my family, but the entirety of Paris.” She released her grip. “Don’t you dare let my children get hurt.”

Chat Noir put on his best façade.  _ ‘Would my mother have said that? Could my father even come anywhere near to such a message like that?’ _ He couldn’t hold it any longer. His arms flailed out, wrapping them around her. “Thank you, Madame Couffaine. You’re the best. I promise to protect Juleka and Luka with all my life.”

She gently patted his back. “I know, dear.”

He rushed down the stairs.  _ ‘Left or Right?’ _ He knocked.

“Come in,” Juleka’s voice said.

“Alrighty,” Chat Noir replied, opening the door.

“Hey,” she said, not looking up from her notepad.

“How’re you?” Chat replied

“Luka?” She looked up, meeting his gaze “Chadrien!”

“I think it's  _ AdriChat, _ actually,” he corrected, flashing his classic grin.

“What are you doing here?” She let out an intense whisper to him.

Chat Noir reached his hand out to her, holding the Miraculous box. "Will you, Juleka Couffaine, accept the Tiger Miraculous which gives you the power of Perception and use it for the greater good?"

She let out a few deep breaths. She knew she needed to speak. Or something. She chose or something, reaching out to his, closing the distance. In a flash of light, the kwami appeared.

Her tone was as sweet as Southern Iced Tea. “Hello, I'm Roarr. To transform, say 'Roarr, Claws Out!' And to detransform, say 'Roarr, Claws In!' When the time is right, say 'Eye of the Tiger!' to manipulate how people see you."

Chat Noir let out a chuckle. 

Roarr winked at him. “I know what you’re thinking, Chat Noir. We both know Plagg stole the phrase from me.” She laughed.

Chat nodded. “It really wouldn’t surprise me if he did. It sounds  _ exactly _ like something he’d do.”

“I kid, I kid. I need a little humour in my life every now and again, considering the last hundred years I’ve barely seen the sunlit sky of this little planet. I’m sorry for teasing, my wee tiger-child.” Roarr turned to Juleka. “You should actually say, ‘Roarr, Unleash the Wild!’ to transform and ‘Roarr, Tame!’ for the vice-versa.”

There was silence. She could only stare at the little creature.

Roarr made a shrugging motion towards Chat.

“The Pink Panther!” Juleka finally let out a shriek.

Roarr turned their head back to the girl, in disgust. “Excuse me. The...  _ what _ now?”

Juleka turned to Chat. “You’re telling me, I’m going to be the Pink Panther?” Her eyes were wide, her heart was beating and Chat couldn’t say no to her precious smile.

“Is she colour-blind or something?” Roarr whispered to Chat.

Ignoring Roarr, he continued on. “Yes, you are.” His Cheshire-Cat grin filled his face cheek-to-cheek. Roarr’s glare pierced his mind.

“Well, shall we?” she offered to Roarr.

“We shall,” Roarr agreed.

Juleka slapped the bracelet on. “Roarr, Unleash the Wild!” A vibrant light covered her entire body, filling the room in a flurry of shades through pink, magenta, and lavender. When she looked into her body-length mirror, she was impressed. Perched upon her head sat a pink top hat with ears coming out the sides. Pink coattails covered her body, but oddly felt like a kind of magical armour. Her gloves were just as pointed as Chat’s own. Going further, she admired the black slacks and dress shirt that complimented it so well, alongside the pink bowtie and shoes. She touched her face, admiring the pink mask.

“What is your name?”

Juleka gulped. She glanced down at the cane in her hand with a diamond that shined on top. “Panthera, The Pink Panther!”

“Awesome work, Panthera.” He smiled at her. “Now, I need you to get on deck and wait a moment. I’ll have someone you’ll need to meet and then we can head off together.”

Panthera didn’t doubt his words and headed straight up the stairs. When she reached the top, she met her mother’s embrace.

Chat knocked on the other door.

“Ah, one sec,” Luka’s voice replied. After a moment, the door opened about an inch. Chat pushed the door open, finding Luka scourging his closet to find a shirt. His hair was dripping wet. Chat deduced it must’ve been from a shower he took. A swim? The droplets that fell from the mix of his seafoam and turquoise bangs landed and rolled down his abs. The shine from the port window's light behind amplified the contrast of each nook and cranny the boy had along his chest.

Chat blushed. He couldn’t stop gawking at the boy before him.  _ ‘Marinette. Ladybug. Marinette. Ladybug.’ _ He began a mantra in his internal dialogue to get his mind focused from wandering too far.

Luka rolled a sleeveless shirt over his torso, his chest somewhat still visible from the arm slits from the angle Chat stood. The shirt was enough to get Chat to actually look at his face since he entered the room.

“Hey,” Luka’s voice was laid-back and carefree. His half-lidded eyes gleamed a majestic blue.

Chat didn’t realize he was holding in his breath as he let go of it. “Luka Couffaine, will you accept the Miraculous of the Dog, which gives you the power of Sleuthing and Deduction, and use it for the greater good?”

With a determined nod, Luka reached out his hand. “I do, Chat. I know you two need help more now than ever and I can’t let my friends go in harm’s way.”

Chat smiled, handing him the Miraculous. “Thank you, Luka.”

Luka smiled, putting the collar around his neck and soon came forth in a hyperactive flash of light, Barkk. “Hullo, I’m Barkk. Absolutely pleased to meet you. You don’t have any good bones laying around, perhaps? Oh so sorry, indeed, friends. I’m Barkk- Wait, did I already say that? Where was I? Or do I say where were we? Aha-”

“Sleuthing. Deduction.” Chat cut the kwami off in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Ah, yes!” Barkk agreed, clapping his paws together. “I am the kwami of Sleuthing and Deduction. To transform, tell me ‘Barkk, Let’s Bite!’ and so forth ‘Barkk, Sit Boy!’ to detransform. If you feel it is necessary in the heat of the battle, say: ‘Elementary!’ and that is when your mind will, well… How… what do I say? Ah, yes, the gift of  _ clairvoyance.  _ Now, let’s have at it!”

“Of course,” Luka grinned. “Barkk, Lets Bite!” In a brown and white flash of light, Luka transformed. He looked into his closet mirror, admiring the sleuth hat and overcoat. He looked down into his hand, with which he wielded a magnifying glass. “How do I use this?”

Chat Noir walked over to him, pressing buttons. “It’s similar enough to my staff. I think here you extend it.” Luka held it away from the both of them, testing the button. It was now dual-ended. One one side, the magnifying glass from before, but now, on the other end of the handle was now a sword.

“Awesome!” Luka shouted.

Chat let out a half-smile before continuing. “Here is where you can communicate to me, Ladybug, Panthera, and soon, a bee hero I don’t know yet. Now, what’s your name?”

Luka looked at himself in the closet mirror again, his eyebrow raising. In triumph, he said, “Sherlock Bones!”

Chat giggled. “Clever. I approve. Now let’s get going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sherlock Bones is a Wizard101 reference. And I had a Steven Universe reference in a Ladynoir moment. So sue me.  
> And don’t mind me. I made Adrien bisexual. For me purposes.  
> As a treat.


	21. Little Bee on The Roof Without His Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Volpina hunt & bounty commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the miraculous beta JuliaFC!

“Félix, she left you alone up here?” Ladybug said, her tone calm and curious.

Ladybug and Félix stood on top of the Notre Dame cathedral. The sun was growing hotter as the afternoon furthered on. Clouds passed overhead, and news vehicles were scattered all over town, waiting for the next ground-breaking moment of events.

A ball was forming in Félix’s throat. “I don’t understand it. After that whole identity-reveal fiasco, she just went off somewhere. I don’t know if she was trying to follow you two, or what.” He shook his head. “I don’t like being abandoned like that.”

“I’m sorry she did that to you.” She looked around. “Oh, she needed to feed her kwami after using that illusion.” She scanned the area and grinned.  _ ‘She’s watching us. I know it.’ _

He looked up at her. “Kwami?”

“Yes, now,” she pulled out the Miraculous box, “this is very special.”

He rolled his eyes. “What, are you trying to buy my happiness in jewellery, baker girl?”

She ignored his comment. “Félix Graham de Vanily, do you accept the Miraculous of the bee, which grants you the power of Subjection, and use it for the great good?”

He raised his brow. “Define  _ ‘greater good. _ ’”

“Will you help us in the battle to stop Hawkmoth, by whatever means necessary? You must return it when the mission is done.”

His stare pierced her. Without a single blink, he placed his hand over the box, pulling it closer to him. He peeked inside.

In a flash of yellow light, Pollen, the Bee kwami was released from her box. “I must tell you what Ladybug said is actually not true. It is by no fault of hers, because you actually will be my first male user. (Is a congratulations in order?) Only Queens will receive the power of subjection, but as for the males, you will receive the power of  _ seduction. _ ” Félix’s eyes widened with embarrassment. Pollen sighed. “You will be a drone bee and without a stinger. In other words, without the weapon of the top. I do not know what yours will be, I must admit. And I swear, I knew your mind was going to jump the gun, but it’s simply an  _ attraction. _ It can literally be one person to another, to you, or to an object even. It makes the two engage however you want them to. By the way, I’m Pollen, and you should say ‘Buzz On!’”

“-to transform and ‘Buzz Off!’ to detransform, got it. Chloé has made that, at least, quite well- known.”

“Ah, my Queen,” Pollen sighed. “Just say ‘Pollinate’ when the time comes, alright?”

“Alright.” He took the hair clip and put it into his vest tie pocket as one would do with a flower, a handkerchief, or a brooch. In a flash of light, his body was covered in stripes of yellow and black. Ladybug’s favourite detail were the antennas on his head, as well as the golden honeycomb goggles.

“Excellent. Now, what will we call you?”

“Hex, the Drone Bee.” He looked at the green spear in his hand. Detailed at the end of it was a brilliant red flower, and on the other end, a thorn.  _ ‘A rose,’ _ he thought.

Footsteps pounded from the roofs nearby. Ladybug and Hex cocked their heads towards the sound.

“Chat!” Ladybug called out.

“Ladybug!” the three of them called out in unison. They reached the roof of the cathedral.

Chat Noir let out some jazz hands around his pupils. “Let us welcome Panthera, The Pink Panther, and Sherlock Bones, our very own puppy.”

Sherlock covered his mouth from his laugh.

“And over here,” Ladybug introduced, motioning, “is Hex, The Drone Bee.”

Before they had time to engage in festivities, a voice echoed in the distance.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, you cowards!” Volpina taunted them.

Chat Noir jumped, raising his staff in the air. He let out a proclamation. “My father didn’t raise me to be a coward!”

Ladybug riled him on, raising up her fist. “Yeah!”

“In fact, he didn’t raise me at all!”

Her eyes widened. “Oh-”

Chat Noir winked back at her. “I’m just teasing, M’Lady,” he whispered.

As Volpina reached to where they were, with a single thwack, Chat knocked Volpina to the ground. Her flute and his staff were at odds, pushing against one another for the pursuit of strength. Taken off-guard, Volpina’s entire body slid between Chat Noir’s legs. Ladybug had a firm grip on her foot from her lassoing yoyo.

“You’re ridiculous Lila! Utterly ridiculous!” A helicopter flew up to meet their gaze. Chloé stood, grimacing at the girl. Alya had a microphone, and Nino had a camera.

“I hope you didn't mind us getting footage from the Ladyblog, do you?” Alya winked at her best friend.

Ladybug wasted no time. “She has Trixx! She isn’t akumatized!” Volpina pounced on her, knocking Ladybug to the ground, hitting her with her flute.

Sherlock decided, if he needed clairvoyance at any point, now would be the time. “Elementary!” In a new sensation, it was as though he could read everyone’s mind within his vision. “Chloé, no!” he screamed.

“All that is necessary for the pursuit of evil, is that good people do nothing!” Chloé jumped from the helicopter, aiming for the roof. Had she been transformed, she would have made it. But she hadn’t.

Sherlock deduced Volpina’s next move. “Chat!”

Chat struck Volpina, knocking her off Ladybug. Everyone else moved towards the edge.

“Eye of The Tiger!” Panthera yelled. As she spun behind Sherlock, she and Chloé disappeared.

Everyone paused. There was no sight of either of them. How could they be sure she was safe?

“Watch this,” Chloé called out. She winded her fist, hitting an unsuspecting Volpina square in the jaw.

“Chloé!” the hero team cheered.

Panthera jumped from the helicopter, blowing the tips of her finger nails. After slipping behind Sherlock, she reappeared standing next to Ladybug.

Volpina was shaking from the blow. She pushed Chloé off of her, leaping away in retreat.

“Don’t let her get away, or you’re all fired!” Chloé called out to them.

“You heard the woman!” Ladybug said, swinging into action from her yoyo as the other heroes followed suit.

They jumped and parkoured over the Parisian skyline, following her trail. The Bourgeois helicopter followed close behind as the Ladyblog got the live-scoop. News vehicles started following close behind, keeping up with the story.

Volpina’s weight thrust into each and every roof tile. This wasn’t a game. This wasn’t fun. The cold Autumn air combined with being so high up to the hot sun made her sweat and shiver at the same time. Tears were rolling down her face. This was like a game of cat and mouse and it felt as though her life was at stake.  _ ‘I can’t go to juvie. Not for real. Not now. Not ever.’ _

“The Agreste Manor.” The words couldn’t be made out by anyone who wasn’t her. With her hefty breath, she managed to cloak the estate in an illusion. She ran through the garden to the Emilie statue which was now a fountain.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir screamed.

Volpina managed to get out of the way at just the right moment.  _ ‘The hallway,’ _ she thought. She leapt over the destroyed statue fragments, entering the hallway. The dim lights had a subtle reflection against the dulled marble below. The floor had been covered in bugs, dirt, and plants that managed to enter through the cracks. The tunnel grew darker but she still heard the footsteps pounding behind her. Had she not been transformed, she would’ve collapsed long ago. She pressed further for that last home stretch.

“VOLPINA!” A man’s voice rattled throughout the entirety of the Agreste Estate.

She paused in her tracks. All the heroes did too. Volpina couldn’t pant. She entirely had lost her breath. She whispered to him, unable to find her full volume. “Good afternoon, Hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite pleased to say we have reached 5,000 hits on October 22nd! Thank you, Starlights, for all your wonderful support ✨


	22. Thunderstruck Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Volpina be able to handle her panic attack when she is surrounded by five superheroes, the press, and Hawkmoth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, JuliaFC who you can find on Ao3 and FFN

“How is _my_ afternoon you dare ask?” The words echoed throughout the Agreste estate. The deep voice rattled through Volpina’s bones. She froze, like that of a _fox_ caught in the headlights.

From the hefty deep tone, something began to move. Like a sheet lifting from the ground, the walls, and the bushes surrounding the garden. Butterflies began to swarm around. From the stained glass windows, light penetrated through the white butterflies’ wings, illuminating them. From the left of where the heroes stood, a bright reflection came, as though there was some kind of large mirror or pane of glass there. Once the heroes’ eyes adjusted to the brightness, they took in with awe the hundreds of flowers before them. From hyacinths, to butterfly bushes, to milkweed, the butterflies fluttered and feasted and danced in the sunbeams.

“I’m so deeply sorry, Hawkmoth.” Volpina was shaking. “I led them straight here.” Her panting was getting deeper. “I couldn’t think of another place to go.” Hyperventilating. “I’ve failed you so badly. I can’t believe I’ve made such a stupid, irrational decision such as this! To come _here_ of all places.” Her head turned rapid, right and left, unable to trust anyone in the room. “I’m young, I’m dumb, I don’t know what I’m doing, and what I feel above all else is that I’m _scared._ ”

Everyone paused, watching the girl’s façade break into shambles. Into a panic attack. Her knees failed her as she crashed to the grass beneath her. Hex took action, bolting it towards her direction. His arm, reaching out for her. He cared for her. She was changing so much already just by being there for her. _‘Was it because of me?’_ he couldn’t help but wonder. He trusted her. He felt it within him that she could make an actual difference to her life. As he got closer to her, her aura became more and more clear to him. It was strange and unusual. Then again, this whole situation wasn’t exactly what you would call _normal_ either, but he didn’t care. He didn’t mind as long as he could pull her out of it. Help her. Let her blossom into the confident and wonderful young woman she had the potential to grow into. 

Volpina looked up at him. “No, stay back!” she shrieked. She pushed herself backwards, falling onto her back. She tried to crawl away, like a flailing crab walk, but couldn’t manage to escape from his escalating speed.

Hawkmoth’s eyes widened. Before he could stop Hex, it was too late. Hex was standing over Volpina. With care and a delicate touch, he placed a supportive and welcoming hand onto her shoulder.

She disappeared in a vibrant yellow cloud of magical dust.

Volpina was an imposter.

Gently, the illusion began to fade away. It tore away at that which cloaked over the Agreste Estate. As much as the garden they had been in didn’t change at all too much, the news stations caught on camera the transformation of the manor.

As the golden fog had lifted, two dauntingly familiar figures stood side-by-side. Hawkmoth and Mayura.

Ladybug knew they didn’t have the extra moment to sit in terror that the mission they were following up until this point had been all but a _trap._

“Look alive! Chat, cover me!” 

“Anything for you, M’Lady!”

As the team heard the call, Panthera twirled around the battle-gardens. From wherever she could gain the illusion, she hid and reappeared in a new place, gaining surprise attacks. The only one of which who knew where she was going was Sherlock. He could strategize in less than a millisecond the next ten moves of the battle.

“Tikki, Spots Off!” 

Chat Noir wasn’t easily distracted. Although, he gained extra caution with Marinette, now in her civilian form. “What’re you doing?”

Before she could answer, she already called out, “Mullo, Get Squeaky!”

“Oh.” He multitasked, diverting his attention between Ladybug and the heat of battle. 

Panthera and Hex were taking on Mayura, using their cane and spear and spear respectively against her fluid, avian attacks against them. It was as though she was able to fly as her feet became light as a feather.

“Mullo. Tikki. Unify! Mullo. Longg. Unify!”

Chat’s mind flashed back to the akumatization of Madame Mendeleiev. His thoughts became rampant. Flooded. ‘ _Marinette is Multimouse’_ After taking another swing at Hawkmoth, he called out, “So that’s how you did that!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him. “Get your head in the battle!”

Sherlock’s eyes were mesmerized. “Chat! Arc de Triomphe! Piggy!”

The abstract message sat in his mind like oil in water, yet his body reacted in the only way it could. He slid between the arch of Hawkmoth’s legs and once behind, jumped onto Hawkmoth’s back. His gloves pierced the sides of Hawkmoth as Chat climbed him like a tree. There Chat sat, perched upon Hawkmoth’s shoulders, moving forward and backwards as a top-heavy weight. Finally, Chat’s legs clutched beneath Hawkmoth’s armpits. He used his staff, extending far above before dropping him to the ground.

Sherlock was conducting the battle, orchestrating the manoeuvres; it was like music to him. It was a symphony he created, finding the rhythm and harmony of how the team pitted against each other. Though just as in any performance, the correct notes at the correct time doesn’t make the music. It’s the musicality and intonation. It’s the performer who brings the music alive. 

As Sherlock foresaw Mayura dodge Panthera’s strike with her fan, he missed the subtle pull of one of her feathers. It danced across the room, making its way to Hawkmoth. Carried along by little winds created from the rapid, yet gentle beating of the butterfly wings.

In a brilliant flurry of cerulean blue, hot pink, and midnight purple, a dastardly creature appeared. The wingspan was a condor’s own. It flickered, the tail did. The sharp, scorpion dagger was as lethal as it was large. It was a great beast, manifested by Hawkmoth’s own greatest fears, sadness, and anger.

Further, Multimouse divided, giving Nino the turtle Miraculous.

Before a swipe of the tail could bring the team harm, Carapace secured a shield around them.

“You won’t last long in the dome. You won’t last long in the ring, either, I know for sure.” Hawkmoth grinned with delight. “This is your final battle, and I suggest it is wise to hand over your Miraculouses now before it is too late.”

Sherlock was in his element. It was his first moment that he could strategize without the clutter of prediction. “Carapace, when you let go of the shield, keep your eyes peeled on the beastie above. Hex, Chat Noir: I need you two to take on Mayura. Panthera and I will hold off Hawkmoth as MultiBug calls out the Lucky Charm.”

They commenced. Nino divided the dome into several, turtle shell-esque shields that would protect against the harm of the sentimonster. 

Hex’s and Chat’s spear and staff worked as though they had been a single unit. Never before now, they realized, how strong their familial bond was. It was as though they could almost read each other’s minds to compensate for the other’s next movement. This wasn’t magical. It was like brotherhood.

Each slice of Mayura’s fan was fierce and elegant. Hex’s thorn could almost slice away at it, had it not been for the woman’s expert reflexes. He could barely touch her as her balance of defence and offence traded off effortlessly. With a jump of Chat Noir, Mayura now sat sandwiched between the cousins. Her glances dodged back and forth between them, prepared for their next strike. Hex nodded to Chat. He grinned in reply.

“Pollinate!”

Mayura’s eyes widened. She felt drawn; she felt pulled towards Hawkmoth like never before. All of her efforts to repress herself now dissipated into desire and longing. She dropped her fan. She couldn’t take it anymore. Arms wrapped around him, their gazes met, matched with the fury of love and longing that had been there all along. The world became foggy, dreamy, and bright. Thunderstruck skies heralded from above, echoing against the marble tunnel into the indoor garden.

“Nathalie,” he faintly muttered. His voice was raspy. The fog-like surroundings were getting too much for his lungs.

Her eyes widened. She looked down at her hands, feeling her face and body. She clutched at her chest. The broch was missing. Her Miraculous had simply disappeared.

“I am Phasian Day!” a newly transformed Alya cried to the camera, sporting the Peacock Miraculous broch. Two Multimice were manning the technology in her place. Phasian regained control of the sentimonster and all at once, it had disappeared.

MultiBug stood, grinning. With a red smoke machine in hand ornamented with big black polka dots, she managed to smoke out the butterflies, putting them all to sleep. 

Hex laughed. “Now dance!” he cried.

As Nathalie and Hawkmoth began to tango, Hex simply walked over, confiscating the butterfly Miraculous from Hawkmoth’s shirt.

The entirety of Paris sat in silence. On every television screen and smartphone in the city, Gabriel Agreste, fashion extraordinaire, had been revealed as Hawkmoth.

Gabriel and Nathalie were in an embrace on their knees against the ground. “You of all people should know,” he whimpered. “Dreams are _dangerous_ things.”

Chat gulped. His mind still perplexed, analyzing the man before him. Processing the suspicions, the lies, and mysteries behind his own father were by no accident, but all rather intentional. “What was your wish?”

Gabriel glanced back up to his son, still in his superhero outfit, but nevertheless, it was his son. His frosty blue gaze met his emerald green. “To bring back Émilie. Well, at least, originally. It was also to heal Nathalie. To ensure that Peacock Miraculous could never harm another person again, especially those so dear to me.”

Chat was frozen. He turned back to the glass that had been oh-so distracting throughout the battle that he didn’t dare glance at. He stepped forward. He peered inside. Through the condensation on the outside of the glass from the cold rains that had started since they were inside, and the remnants of Ladybug’s fog machine, to simply being focused on the battle, he hadn’t truly gotten a good look. He wiped away at the glass with the leather of his arm. The wet layer smeared, but at last, this was his mother. The one that went missing, years and years ago. He paused. He laid his hands on the glass, leaving scratch marks, uncaringly. That was his mother. His breath left his lungs. That was his mother. He fixed his eyes, running up and down the entirety of the case. That was his mother. He looked at the sides, finally hyperventilating. That was his mother. A screen caught his eye. He looked down. It was her oxygen, her heart rate. _‘My mother is alive.’_

He looked at MultiBug. “We can do that, right? Right, Ladybug?” Shivers flooded his body. His knees weak, he collapsed onto the glass. “Of course we can do that. It can’t be too hard. I can’t see why we can’t. It’s a simple thing, really. Either I just have to give you my own Miraculous, or you hand me yours and we could make the wish ourselves. Really!” He was stammering. His body was cold. His cheeks flushed red, yet also paleness washed over him at the same time.

“Chat!” she cried.

He pushed himself up. The tears were still coming down. “What have I been doing this whole time? Me? The _perfect_ child, disobeying his father without even knowing it? If I’m going to get kicked out of school for losing a book, I can’t wait to see the _punishment_ in store for not abiding by this. This is all my fault. I had the power to stop it. I had the power to bring back my own mother, yet here we are! Once again, feeling lost.”

MultiBug breathed in. Without saying a word, she summoned Master Fu’s gong from her yoyo. “Breathe, mon Chaton,” she whispered into his ears.

The lump in his throat got harder. “Are you even listening?”

She nodded, smiling. “Ailment from a Miraculous is somewhat more common than you think. It takes a guardian to heal it. As it may be a simple procedure, left untreated, it can yield _catastrophic_ results. Tikki went through the _same exact_ illness as both Nathalie and your mom are struggling through.”

Chat wiped away his tears. “Tikki was sick?”

“Yes, and Master Fu healed her.” With a press of a button, the glass that held Émilie no longer bound her. Just as Master Fu had shown her, she banged the gong over the seven chakra points of the woman's body, reciting the mantras.

Chat stood back, his eyes glued to her every movement.

_ “Lam.”  _ She banged the gong by her thighs.

The sound shocked Gabriel. He looked up from Nathalie who had been comforting him.

_ “Vam.”  _ Aiming by her belly button, she hit the gong again.

Chat’s finger’s nervously intertwined.

_ “Ram.”  _ Ladybug’s gong rang around the centre of the woman’s chest.

“What is she doing?” Gabriel murmured beneath his breath.

_ “Yam.”  _ She hovered above her upper chest as the gong rang out again.

Chat took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. It seemed like he was reciting a prayer.

_“Ham.”_ By Émilie’s throat, she gave the gong another thwack.

A tear shed from Gabriel’s eye.

_ “Om.”  _ Above her forehead, Ladybug taped the gong once more.

Nathalie opened her eyes, lifting her head up from Gabriel’s shoulder. She whispered to him.“Is she  _ curing _ her?”

_ “Aum.”  _ The gong rang above the woman’s head. The sound was so vibrant, it was as though the stars had aligned because of it.

Émilie’s chest expanding, filling with air on her own accord. Her eyelashes fluttered, itching themselves open. She let out a yawn. Stretching her arms up, she began to sit forward.

Émilie looked around the garden. “This is the first rest in awhile I feel like I don’t need to hit the snooze button.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very _brief_ sneak peek at the next chapter:  
> “I want a divorce,” Émilie said.


	23. Here In The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Émilie has awoken from her coma, she discovers the truth about Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the miraculous JuliaFC for being a beta reader!  
> You can find her works here on Ao3 as well as FFN

There Émilie sat, scanning her surroundings. She could hear the pattering of rain behind her against the stained glass windows. Swinging her legs off of the side of her coffin, she jumped, careful not to step on any of the resting butterflies below.

Her voice was soft. “What time is it?”

Nathalie looked to her watch. “It’s four-o-two.”

Émilie let out a yawn. “What day is it?”

“Thursday, the twenty-seventh,” Phasian’s voice meekly let out.

She took another glance at their faces, one-by-one. “It’s as though you’ve all seen a ghost or something.”

Gabriel’s breath was heavy. He was still on his knees alongside Nathalie. Taking another look back to his assistant before standing, he said, “Émilie.”

“Gabriel.”

“It’s been so long.”

“Has it?”

“It’s November.”

She took a moment, calculating. “It’s been six months?”

Gabriel took a deep breath in, furrowing his brow. “It’s been over three years.”

“You disappeared in May of 2014. It’s now 2017,” Chat Noir added.

Her hands rose to her face. The air filled her lungs with a subtle gasp. She looked back to the room full of superheroes. “Is that why you’ve all gathered here? I seriously didn’t think I would be so much trouble.”

Ladybug walked around from behind a bush, transformed as her normal superhero persona. “Trust me when I say,  _ you’re _ not the one in trouble,” she said, glancing down to Gabriel.

Émilie lowered her hands. Her brows raised and creasing along her forehead. “Has Gabriel done something?”

Ladybug nodded. “Since September, in the year of your disappearance, Gabriel terrorized Paris nearly every single day. He manipulated people’s anger, their sadness, their fears. All of France has feared the eventual destruction of Paris from the man known as Hawkmoth.”

She leaned against the coffin, unable to support her weight from her hefty thoughts. “Gabriel.”

“Émilie.”

Her lips were slow and moved like rose petals. “I want a divorce,” she said.

His eyes shifted. They widened and grew. “What do you mean you want a  _ divorce? _ ”

“This is just like you. You have always thrown the greatest tantrums when you simply could have  _ asked _ for help. I know for a  _ fact, _ without even asking, you never thought to ask the people you fought against for their help. You just decided one day that the world  _ owed _ it to you to get what you wanted.”

“But it was all for you!” His voice echoed against the cold and hard marble walls.

Émilie huffed. “It was never about me, Gabriel. Never. Don’t try to convince me otherwise, just like all those times before this. See can you not the consequences of your bloody actions? You’ve always been like this. It just took a  _ mask _ to see how far you’d go.”

As Émilie raged on, Phasian slipped next to Ladybug who was comforting Chat Noir. “The authorities are here,” Phasian said. “They’re waiting outside. We should also see to the press.” 

Ladybug nodded in response. “They can wait a few more minutes.” She proceeded to walk over and have Nathalie lay down as she cleansed her body of the illness.

“Where even is our son?” Émilie made the room pause.

Chat Noir stepped forward.

Gabriel pointed with his eyes.

“Adrien?”

Chat ran into his mother’s arms, the tears that he managed to stop starting to flow once more. “Mom,” he managed to get the words out through his sore throat.

“I love you so much. You’ve been so incredibly patient, love. You’re like my little sunbeam.” She smiled at him “You’ve grown so big since the last time I saw you.”

“I love you too. You’re exactly like how I remember you.” He held on tighter to his mother. It had been too long since he last felt this kind of warmth.

“I can imagine,” she laughed.

Chat looked back up at her and a thought struck him. “Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He looked back towards Ladybug. She blushed.

“Hi,” she stated, bringing out her hand towards Émilie.

The woman took it graciously. “I’m so happy to make your acquaintance.”

Chat sighed. “She’s wonderful.”

Ladybug’s face nearly matched the fabric she wore. Émilie’s smile broadened. “If she makes you happy, then I’m happy too,” she nodded.

* * *

They all walked in pairs out of the tunnel. Sherlock alongside Panthera, Phasian beside Carapace, then Gabriel and Nathalie followed closely behind by Ladybug with Hex, and finally, Émilie and Chat Noir tailed off the group. As they left the tunnel, the rain sprinkled down as the sunlight made its way, parting through the clouds.

Gabriel and Nathalie were shackled, crouching in the back of Roger’s police car, headed towards the Mayor’s office.

Nadja Chamack’s shining face brought the heroes’ faces up close to the television screens across France

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I am Nadja Chamack and here, at the Agreste Estate, it was revealed today that world-renowned fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste is none other than Hawkmoth himself.” Nadja aimed her microphone towards Chat. “Now that we all know you’re Adrien Agreste, how’re you holding out with this startling revelation about your father?”

Chat gave the same disingenuous model smile he gave photographers for years. “For someone who always harped on me to uphold their reputation, he sure is a hypocrite.”

Nadja’s eyebrows raised. “You heard it live and here first, folks!”

“Cut to commercial,” her cameraman said.

“My daughter is in there!” a familiar voice yelled.

Ladybug glanced over. The police barricade was blocking Sabine from stepping foot on the grounds. “Mom!” she called out to her.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” Sabine’s eyes began to tear with joy. “I tried to call once news broke you and Ladybug were the same person, but that was several hours ago. Once the entire country knew that today was the final battle with Hawkmoth, me and your father hurried over as fast as we could. He dropped me off and he’s still trying to find a parking spot. Oh wait, I see him coming now.”

“Marinette!” he scooped Ladybug up into his arms. “You had us worried sick.”

She heard the final beep of her transformation before her costume melted off in a flash of light. Tom put her down as she began to feed Tikki a macaron.

Adrien walked over to Marinette with Émilie, giving her a hug. “Here are the Miraculouses back.” He handed Marinette the Tiger, the Dog, the Peacock, and the Turtle Miraculouses. “As you talked with your parents, I sent Juleka, Luka, Alya, and Nino to their homes with the Gorilla and collected them when they were safe in the car.” 

“I must say,” Émilie began, “you two work so well together, it’s like you were made for each other.”

Sabine cut in. “You must be Émilie.”

“I am she.”

“I’m Marinette’s mom. We’d love it if you could come over for dinner, if it’s not too imposing.”

Émilie smiled, “I must be honest, it’s certainly been a  _ while _ since I’ve had a nice sit-down dinner, but I suppose I shouldn’t joke too much about my coma, now. Yes, I’m delighted to say we’d love to join you.”

* * *

Marinette looked at the hands of the clock that hung on the wall of the bakery, reading 6:30. The bakery had just closed and now she had to sit on the stairs by the door, awaiting that knock asking to be let in. As she scrolled through her phone, she received a text.

[Hey, just wanted to let you know we’re a block away.]

She smiled at the message and replied back.

[I await, my prince]

As she swooned for him, ready to melt on the stairs that the boy of her dreams that she pined for for absolute years was now going to be eating dinner at her house. “Oh no. This is the big meet-the-parents.”

Tikki came out of her pocket. “Relax Marinette. Everything will go swimmingly tonight. Your parents already know and trust Adrien. His mother already approves of you. Don’t let your anxiety ruin the night.”

Marinette gave out a large huff. “Thank you, Tikki. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

There was a light tap at the door. Marinette let her growing anxieties out with each step and breath she took.

“Good evening, Marinette,” Adrien said, his eyes gleaming at her.

“Marinette, why, don’t you look simply divine!” Émilie looked the girl up and down.

She blushed. “Thank you, I designed it myself.”

“Ah, a designer, I see. Aren’t you two just a power couple? Model and designer that are also superheroes. No wonder the tabloids are freaking out. You have gained yourself quite the reputation, I hear.”

Marinette raised a brow. “A reputation?”

“Yes, you have, my dear. Winning amateur designer competitions with big brand labels. Everyone is quite impressed. Adrien even showed me your online portfolio, which he even modelled for, and let me tell you, I simply  _ adore. _ ”

Marinette smiled. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “That really does mean a lot coming from you, madame.” She stood taller, accepting the compliment.

“It deserves to be said.”

The two followed Marinette up the stairs into the living room, to which they took a seat before the television.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” Sabine called out.

“Excellent! It smells scrumptious,” Émilie said.

Sabine poured the bowls of food into serving dishes, placing them at the centre of the table. Once they all had their plate filled, they sat down.

Émilie sighed. “Today has been quite  _ eventful, _ to say the least, but how have you all been doing?”

Sabine answered first. “The bakery was fine, nothing unusual all morning, until noon hit. It is very rare to get a code yellow on the Akuma Alert app.”

Émilie almost dropped her chopsticks. “The  _ what? _ ”

Tom seemingly understood her confusion. “Oh, that must have been a new addition since you disappeared. Everyone in Paris and the neighbouring area has an Akuma Alert app on their phone. It warns where the akumatized victim is whenever there is one.”

Émilie shut her eyes. “There’s even a bloody  _ app _ for his rampage. Well, being that Gabriel lurked his way into the discussion again, I’ve already discussed the details with Adrien on what we’re going to do.”

Adrien nodded. “Father is a celebrity. He doesn’t abide by the same laws as everyone else. He’s like a higher power.”

Émilie added on. “He has the money, the legal team, and the sob story to get away with it too.”

“I can hear it now. _'Paris’ beloved Agreste family in grief over missing mother, desperate to bring her back,_ '” Adrien moaned.

“Simply put, Gabriel Agreste doesn’t  _ do _ jail. It’s simply unfathomable. As for us, it is quite fortunate that my sister Amelie and her boy Félix have already moved to Paris. Adrien and I will go to live with them. And, as for Gabriel, I can already see him taking up with his assistant - how cliché, but if it gets him off of my back, I’ll be supportive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. This was not meant to be an American Thanksgiving-themed chapter, despite November Thursday 26th literally being Thanksgiving and they’re having a meal together as a _family._ As it is not French tradition (and quite frankly my least favourite holiday ~~and that’s being nice about it~~ ), it is an honest-to-goodness accident. November just happens to be my favourite month, and the 27th is one of my friend’s birthday.


	24. The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is justice and the duality of man when stardom, the tabloids, and the world of fashion is at stake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the Miraculous beta reader JuliaFC for her work on this chapter whose works you can find here on Ao3 as well as FFN

There Gabriel Agreste sat in Mayor Bourgeois' office. Beside him sat Nathalie. Before them were Ladybug, Chat Noir, the heads of the police force, a judge, four lawyers, and André Bourgeois, the mayor himself. Although it was to get a full report of the events over the past two years from both side’s perspectives, it could easily segue into a trial and sentencing had there been enough evidence present.

Barely audible through the doors, a mumbled, “What do you mean I can’t see daddy put Hawkmoth in jail right now? This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” managed its way through the walls.

With a thud of the hammer, the judge called the hearing to order. “This hearing will be a rather informal trial in what may soon escalate into Gabriel Agreste-Hawkmoth and Nathalie Sancœur versus Paris. Monsieur Agreste, Madame Sancœur, please state for the record your testimony.”

“I am just as much of a  _ victim _ as were any of the akumas that had been unleashed unto the city over these past two years,” Gabriel said. “Whenever I would grieve the loss of my wife, I would transform! A very magical process. My power was always tied to emotions, and whenever my own emotions got the best of me, it would happen. I would become an entirely different person! A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde scenario, if you will. As I was informed, it was in the back of my mind how using the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous would grant an ultimate power: a single wish. With it, my transformed self had desired for my wife, whom I love dearly, to regain her life. I can’t remember any events from those moments as Hawkmoth.”

“Very well. Quite believable, I must say,” the judge said. “Quite plausible, considering the bizarre nature of magic.”

“If I may, your honour,” a lawyer began. “We do have on record that when Émilie had heard of your heinous acts, she wanted to divorce you.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Why thank you for reminding me again. Her actions when she was brought back has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with Ladybug.” He turned to her. “Émilie had only listened to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s side of the story. A very twisted version of the story, at that. Making it sound as though I were a  _ villain _ of all things.”

The judge clasped his hands together, nodding. “Ah, your son and his girlfriend.” With a smile, the judge and André looked towards Ladybug. A silent communication for her to speak.

Ladybug looked sternly at the man in front of her. “As much as I enjoy the sentiment of the story, Monsieur Agreste, your twist on the truth of how Miraculouses work simply isn’t feasible.” She began turning to people around her. “With this demonstration, I will show you how both the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses work.” She summoned the Miracle Box from the yoyo, pulling out the Peacock Miraculous. With a light tug, she pulled on the butterfly-shaped knob of the compartment and reached inside. She felt around and peered in.

The drawer was empty.

The Butterfly Miraculous was missing and she was on the verge of a cold sweat.

Chat Noir walked up to her. “Is there a problem, M’Lady?”

“Félix,” she said under her breath.

He raised his eyebrow. “Pardon?”

She looked into his eyes, recalling moments within the battle. She spoke a little louder so only he could hear. “Chat, you worked with Fé- I mean, you worked with Hex in the battle.”

He nodded. “I did, yes.”

Her head turned, to stare at everyone in the room. “The Butterfly Miraculous isn’t with me,” she announced.

Gabriel began to rub his temples. “You took it from me and didn’t even manage to keep it safe?”

“I’m not going to make accusations to who may or may not have it,” Ladybug said out loud, mostly telling herself. She looked into Gabriel’s eyes. “Monsieur Agreste, to be absolutely sure, do you have the Miraculous?”

He shook his head. “I apologize for your misfortune, Mademoiselle, um, Bug? but I do not have it. I don’t have Nooroo. I don’t have the pin and there’s really next to nothing I can do physically to help you find it.”

With a thud, the judge swung his hammer. “Being the evidence and furthermore, the opposing argument isn’t here, we cannot continue on.” He fixed his gaze at the two before him. “Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie Sancoeur. I sentence you both to six months of A.A.” He let out a subtle cough. “Akumas Anonymous.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir’s eyes widened. Émilie’s prediction was right. He  _ did _ have the power to get away with it.

The judge noticed their expressions. “That being said, I do not think it is in the best interest for Monsieur Agreste to be the holding parental guardian of Adrien Agreste at this time.” The judge turned towards Émilie. “He shall be under the care of Émile Agreste until further notice.”

With the falling thud of his hammer, the time of judgement had come and gone. Yet, there was hope that true justice could be served soon enough.

Chat hugged Ladybug, he could hardly contain his excitement. It wasn’t the victory they had expected, by any means, but it was worth celebrating.

She looked into his eyes, seeing his joy. A tear was absorbing into the fabric of his mask. She leaned in closer to him, closing her eyes. They landed on each other’s lips, taking each other’s breath away.

* * *

Sabrina looked anxiously at Chloé. “So then, are you giving up on Félix?”

Another morning had struck over Collège Françoise Dupont and it was the period of limbo between dawn and the first bell where the cliques and friend groups had already begun forming on the school grounds.

“Can’t you tell how ridiculous he is?”

Sabrina raised her eyebrow. “Ridiculous?”

“Utterly ridiculous!” Chloé’s feet stammered against the ground in fury.

“But why Chloé?”

“Don’t you follow the news? He was on a date with Lila - as  _ Volpina _ of all dastardly creatures!”

On the other side of the grounds, Alya had been trying to divert the subject away from Marinette being Ladybug (which of course, the Ladyblog would get a better scoop later).

“Have you noticed how weird Chloé has been acting?” Alya said.

Marinette tilted her head. “No, what do you mean?”

“She has been staring at you all morning. I think she wants your attention- Oh here she comes now!”

Chloé’s line of fire was aimed straight to Marinette. “Okay, Dupain-Cheng. I hear your pastries have the stuff that  _ relationships _ are made out of.”

Marinette raised her brow. “Sure is. Why, are you interested?” 

Chloé scoffed. “You and I both know I wouldn’t be so ridiculous as to ask without being interested.”

Marinette let out a cheeky grin. “Who’s the boy?”

Chloé blushed, taking a breath. “Do you remember that, aha, cute guy with blue hair you started hanging out with since last year?”

“Let’s just say, I can get you two in touch. Last period of the day, I’ll be standing next to Juleka and he’ll walk over to me and her.”

Chloé side-eyed her. “How can you be so sure?”

“There are times where I just have more  _ magic _ than sense.”

* * *

“Hey Luka.” Chloé opened a box of Dupain-Cheng pastries. “Would you like one?”

Luka smiled back at her. “Hey Chloé. How could I refuse?” He took a macaron from the bright pink box.

She played with a curl of hair that framed her face. “You know, I hear you’re a very sweet guy.”

“I’m flattered, but I often let the music speak when the words fail for me.” He proceeded to take out a ukulele, strumming against the steel strings. Compared to his guitar, it was perfectly portable to take with him wherever he went on busy days like these, due to its smaller size.

“Wow,” Chloé remarked. “I’d love to hear more sometime.”

“We could hang out at my place, if you like. It has a nice view, especially at sunset. I love seeing the colours patter against the waves of the water.”

Chloé’s eyes brightened. “I wouldn’t mind that in the least, but there’s a restaurant at the Grande Paris I could take you to.”

“We could even do both.” Luka strummed a few more chords on his ukulele. “I can pick you up on my bike around four, then we can go back to the hotel around six and eat together.”

Chloé couldn’t hide the smile growing across her face. “Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and join a fun, inclusive, and active Miraculous Ladybug Discord server with over one hundred members. We have weekly events, games, and more!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)
> 
> When posting this chapter, I noticed we reached over 6,000 Hits! Thank you, Starlights ✨
> 
> And with that, I bid you all a very Happy Hallowe'en!
> 
> I want to apologize for the late notice, but I also want to let you all know, this fic is going on Hiatus for a while to prepare for Act II. In the meantime, there will be some fun one-shots and short stories I'll publish!


	25. Within The Pigeon's Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending Akumas Anonymous, Gabriel is confronted with his past akumas with none other than Xavier Ramier managing the meeting. Perhaps worse, Gabriel is confronted with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a two-month hiatus, I am glad to announce, Starlights, that _Chat Noir's Miraculous Atelier of Pastries and Romance_ is back with its second act.

Gabriel took a deep breath, clasping Nathalie’s hand in his own. The words felt like daggers to his throat. “We're here to attend A.A.” All his weight seemed to sink into the carpet at once.

They had just walked through the double doors into a lobby, decorated in dark wood with golden accents. It felt welcoming, inviting, like an aesthetic that felt like one’s Grandmother would collect.

The receptionist barely glanced at him before going through the paperwork scattered across her desk. “Name?” She scribbled  _ ‘Friday, November 27’ _ on the top.

“Gabriel Agreste,” he said in a hushed tone.

She gave a reaffirming touch over his forearm. “Nathalie Sancœur.”

“Ah, you’re here for-” the receptionist looked around the room quietly, “ _ akumatization,”  _ she spoke in a crude whisper. She tossed the paper to the side, grabbing one that seemed already prepared. “I’ll lead you to Dr. Ramier. Please, this way.”

_ “Doctor?” _ Gabriel muttered under his breath. He looked at Nathalie in a low whisper. “Since when was the Pigeon man a Doctor?”

The receptionist turned slightly as she walked, side-eying him. She slowed down as they approached another set of double doors. With a handle in each hand, she opened both at once, allowing them in.

“Ah, Gabriel.” Xavier Ramier sat cross-legged in his dark leather recliner as his voice sounded as unamused as the expression on his face looked. The scribbling on Xavier’s notepad seemed deafening to the ever-anxious Gabriel. 

As he walked in with Nathalie, the people now encircled him. Their eyes felt piercing. He didn’t need a Miraculous to be intimate with what scorn felt like, especially towards him. He had always been too prideful to acknowledge it, but he knew now was not the time to remain poised. “I’m so sorry,” Gabriel turned to the people in the room, “to all of you.”

The room was all but silent, except for Xavier’s writing.

“I should be thanking you, actually.” Xavier adjusted himself in his chair, his arm now perched on the armrest beside him. “My life has been put together from attending these meetings. Eventually, I started running them because I know better than anyone else what it is like to be akumatized. As the days went on, I hope you noticed my akumatizations dwindled more and more.” Xavier adjusted his reading glasses. “I finished my degree in zoology and finally opened up my aviary and wildlife reserve, giving the pigeons of Paris a place to rest and recoup.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “You did all of that?”

“And more.” Xavier flashed a golden band across his right-hand ring finger.

Gabriel smiled in relief. “You’re engaged. Who is the lucky woman?”

“Woman? What?” Xavier leaned forward and adjusted himself. “ _ Oh. _ You mean my fiance.” Xavier coughed. “ _ He _ is wonderful. A linguist from across the pond. You’d know, Manhattan, New York.”

“I am familiar,” Gabriel said, taking a seat next to his assistant.

“Please tell us your name, and maybe a little about yourself.” Xavier took in a deep breath, “Just as a reminder _ , _ this is a judgement-free zone.” Gabriel could tell Xavier meant it as a reminder to himself moreso than anyone else.

Gabriel gulped. “Hi, I’m Gabriel, I’m a fashion designer.” Nathalie nudged him. “Also, I’m Hawkmoth.”

Xavier raised his brow. “Ah yes, we mustn’t skimp out on those little details.”

“Hi Gabriel,” the group’s words churned out, monotone in near disgust.

“When I transformed into Hawkmoth, it was a magical process like any akuma. I would grieve over my wife who had passed, and from that grief, I would transform into  _ him, _ that vile alter-ego; the Hyde to my Jekyll. From that same rage and grief that akumas have to face before they meet their transformation, I would the same. I had no control of myself. It felt like no one could help me. I felt trapped and alone, especially considering I have no memory of who I was or what I even did.”

“Mhm. I see.” Xavier barely glanced at him, his face never moving from his bemused expression. “And you, madame?”

Nathalie straightened up in her chair with elegant grace and poise. “I am Nathalie. Some may know me as Mayura.”

“Hi Nathalie,” the people seemed to warm up to her in a way they hadn’t to Gabriel.

“I am Gabriel’s assistant. Similarly when I transformed, I became Hawkmoth’s assistant. Some things never change, I suppose.” She clutched onto the armrest with her hand. “I don’t want to release why I had been depressed,” Nathalie sighed. “It’s this hefty weight that has been on my shoulders for months upon months and when the Miraculous came into my hands and transformed me, it felt like it was giving me a rush of energy and opportunity. It was like there was  _ no other choice. _ It was strength and power I didn’t have, but slowly, ever slowly, it ate at me.”

The room was silent. Eyes were glued on her. One by one, a roar of clapping began. Tears were forming down some of their faces. They could feel her pain as though they had been in her own shoes.

Xavier shook it off. “Wow, Nathalie. That is certainly a way of putting it.” He swallowed, trying to contain the ball in his throat. “We will definitely love to hear more from you next week. ” After finishing his notes, he motioned to the next person. “If you please, Nadja.”

“Hello all.”

“Hi Nadja,” the group replied.

“I’ve been feeling rather bemused lately. Odd, I know, considering I was akumatized probably the least in this room, I still worry my emotions may get the best of me once again. Being a reporter is a stressful job. I already have to keep my emotions under wraps, but now I can’t just be an actor, I have to actually put myself out there in a trial-by-fire. One moment, you’re reporting Ladybug and Chat Noir’s latest victory, sharing a joyous occasion with all of Paris, the next, you simply don’t know. Horrible things happen every single day, especially in a city as large as Paris and you just have to keep a happy face. I worry for my child. I worry for myself. I worry for my job. It’s all an anxiety-induced castle of cards all stacked on one another.”

Gabriel couldn’t pay attention to a word she said. It all faded away into nothingness as he searched within himself why they shut him out. What had he done? What had he said? What had they known? He breathed in deeply, unsure of what to do. His heart started rushing. He never felt like this before. It was like dying. Gabriel Agreste was talented and beloved. There shouldn’t have been anything different from what Nathalie said-  _ Nathalie. _ He looked at her, grabbing her hand. 

She looked into his face. The only lie she told was the smile across her face. And it was obvious she was in pain. How could he have ignored her? He knew he had to know. He had always known, hadn’t he? Even without the Miraculous, he could feel the sorrow and love in her aura.  _ It was hers. _ It wasn’t his. Could he have been so blind and narcissistic to assume the pain he felt in his mansion was simply his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and join the Superior Miraculous Server on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)


	26. Serenade of The Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the breath between the day and the night, there is the twilight that sings ever-sweetly. The one in which Luka Couffaine and Chloé Bourgeois partake in their own few hours of pastries and romance.

Luka laid across his bed, having a staring contest with the wallpaper in his bedroom. This was going to be his first date in several months. He recounted the seven dates he went on with Marinette, quite favourably. He smirked. She was such a sweet girl, but he never did have too much faith in her wanting to stay with him, especially with how much she liked to talk about Adrien. Although, he couldn’t blame her. Adrien was quite a sweet guy himself. Luka blushed, recounting the two dates he had with him before Adrien and Marinette had finally started dating exactly a week prior to today.

He didn’t feel too scorned by it, but he couldn’t think about that now. He ogled the clock on his wall. Only ten minutes had passed since he’d gotten home, but it felt like he was stuck in his thoughts for at least an hour. Giving a hefty sigh, he stared up at the water’s reflection that danced across the wooden boards of his bedroom ceiling. In the next moment, he jumped up onto both of his feet in a flurry of inspiration. He wiggled, pulling up his skinny jeans up an inch or so before picking up his guitar that laid beside the porthole window. The nylon strings rang out as he plucked each one as he began to tune.

The beat of Luka’s metronome, the clock on his bedroom wall, and his heart rate simply refused to sync. Yet, the music he strummed on his guitar felt like it truly spoke from his soul. Moving from melodies, to chords, to arpeggiations, he jumped onto his computer, putting the notes into his musical notation software program. With the MIDI cable that attached his electric guitar and computer together, he could simply play the notes onto his guitar and it would turn into sheet music. As soon as he finished the verse, the chorus, and the bridge, he began editing furiously. He copied, pasted, and tweaked the structure of the piece and all of the little inaccuracies that was certain that any high schooler would make. He downloaded the file as a printable document file and saved it to his drive. 

Cocking his head to the clock once again, he had only a few more minutes. He threw on a white dress shirt and a pair of earthly brown dress pants. The white collar brightly contrasted against the beige sweater vest he wore. He added his overcoat and dress shoes and with his electronic tablet and his guitar, he promptly stepped out the door.

* * *

He raised an eyebrow when he reached the doors of _le_ _Grand Paris._ _‘I can’t exactly knock on her door,’_ he joked to himself. He smirked. _‘Well, actually...’_

“How may I assist you?” the receptionist spoke to Luka with a manufactured sing-song tone.

“I am meeting Chloé Bourgeois today and I was curious if you could tell me her room number-”

“Hold it,” she said with a sigh. “That is a breach of information that I legally cannot tell you. However, if you could just keep a small secret between us-”

Luka nodded.

Her voice lowered into a hushed whisper, “If you are the same boy she has been talking non-stop about for the past hour, I will delightfully ring her for you.”

_ ‘Not what I had in mind, but a close second,’ _ he mentally brushed off.

Before he could respond, a brazen soprano voice caught his attention. “Ringing me up would be quite ridiculous, if you were to ask me, and  _ of course _ you should. Psh. Utterly ridiculous.” Each step she took was gracefully elegant as she came down the flight of stairs. She tried her best to make it a cinematic moment. Alas, she couldn’t help but look down at the stairs, careful not to trip over her heels. It didn’t matter to Luka. She was beautiful all the same. Her dress, he felt, was almost unexplainable. Formal and casual at once, it was like a mixture of a bridesmaid gown and a sundress that seemed to sparkle in the golden afternoon light. 

Chloé turned to him, “There has been a slight change of plans, dear Luka-boy.”

“Oh worm?”

“Indeedy. My daddy didn’t like the idea of us riding around the town, so he called up a chauffeur.”

As they stepped out of the threshold of the hotel through the great glassdoors, the driver’s window rolled down, revealing the one and only  _ Le Gorille. _

“Monsieur Gaspard!” she called out to him. 

Luka’s eyes opened wide. “You know his name?”

“Of course I do,” she seethed. “What heathen wouldn’t? Do you mean you don’t know his name? I’m not surprised.”

The weight of Chloé’s words shocked herself once she realized what she said.

Her hand reached out to him. “I didn’t mean to call you a  _ heathen _ of all things, I-”

“It’s okay,” he laughed. “It was kind of funny.”

* * *

Within a garden beside the  _ La Seine _ river, Luka and Chloé sat in the grass together, spending the final moments of the day in the beauty of nature before nightfall. From afar,  _ The Liberty _ was visible, docked at least forty feet away or more. Anarka’s silhouette could barely be seen, drinking a coffee in the captain’s quarters.

Luka planted his fingers into the ground, the cool blades of grass peaked through each finger. Chloé sat prim and proper on her knees, careful not to get her dress dirty, her hands carefully folded in her lap. Gently, slowly, Chloé placed her head onto his shoulder as he began to tune his guitar. 

The sunset’s radiant colours danced across the sky, pattering its reflections into the river. Almost like a dream, the golden sun illuminated all the flowers in the garden in the final minutes of the day. Just at arm’s length, Luka noticed one of these flowers. Plucking it, he hardly noticed he pricked himself. A small drop of blood stained it, unbeknownst to him. In one fell swoop from its initial pluck, he made a slight part into Chloé’s radiant blonde hair and carefully placed it there, the stem slightly behind her ear for some stability.

As his song finished, they sat in resonance. The resonance of the light, the day, the guitar, their minds- They sat as the twilight emerged a new tone. It was a moment that felt like neither day nor night, but both all the same. With it came something that felt unique to them. A serenade like none other that they have experienced before, and Luka decided he would transcribe its complexities with his guitar in-hand.

As his second song finished, she broke the silence. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Yes you are- I mean, yes it is,“ Luka said with a smirk.

She shook her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Then of course,” he giggled, “you must know what that makes you?”

She puckered. “What does that make me, exactly?”

“Utterly ridiculous.”

“Come up with a new joke and see me in the morning.”

“I get to come up with a joke  _ and _ get to see you in the morning? Sounds like a win-win to me.”

“Why, would you want to see me in the morning?”

“We could talk over some breakfast.”

“Let’s call it a  _ date,” _ she snarkily said, flicking his nose.

Hand-in-hand, the two of them walked back to the Gorilla’s car alongside the wrought iron fence that separated the shaded solemn park from the sidewalk that cooled down from the disappearing daytime sun. Along the way, Chloé’s fingers playfully danced atop the points of each spindle, one-by-one, of the fence beside her.

* * *

“Mademoiselle,” Luka cooed, opening the glass door open for her.

Chloé was enamoured. “Just wonderful! We made it in time for our seven o’clock reservation.”

Within the next few minutes, the  _ maître d' _ besat them. The menus were placed and opened before them at their table and parted ways.

Chloé took a sip of the ice water that had already been on the table. “You simply  _ must _ have the lobster bisque.”

Luka shrugged. “I normally don’t go for seafood too often.”

“Nonsense. Lobster and shrimp is simply divine. Though crab, however, is like the weirdest string cheese my tongue has ever laid eyes on in existence. I cannot stand it. It is-”

He raised a brow. “Ridiculous?”

“Utterly ridiculous, exactly.”

“Then I suppose you’ve convinced me not to get the crab.”

She huffed. “Luka.”

He smirked. “Alright, alright. I’ll get the lobster bisque.”

“Good.” She gave a content smirk.

They ordered their food, ate, and ended the night in high spirits. As they parted, the serenade of the twilight still dwindled in their minds, faint remnants dashed across their souls, and still ever-bright and resonant in their hearts.


End file.
